The Missing 5th Child AU
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Full summary is inside. After completing a dare, Vixey Schmidt sets off to the burnt Fazbear Frights building to search for clues about her nightmares of the place. The ghosts of the children haven't moved on, and it is up to Vixey to see what she can do. Why does she remember being with the children before they vanished? (This story includes Drawkill.)
1. Survive the Night

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the FNAF characters. The only thing I own is Vixey.

Full Summary:(This is a theory I had in my mind a long time ago.) Vixey has been plagued with nightmares as she relives what happened at the Pizzeria when the Missing Children Incident occurred. After completing a dare to stay at the burnt down Fazbear Frights, Vixey now has to worry that she angered the spirits of the 4 missing children, who haven't moved on after one of their own vanished from the group. More curious than afraid, Vixey heads back to the burnt attraction and attempts to find some more clues, however the ghosts might have other ideas in keeping her stuck in the building with them. (A/N: This story is an alternate universe and it will be a little bit different from the original. Originally I had this story focus on the trilogy before FNAF 4 and Sister Location. The story will include Drawkills. For those of you who have once favorited the story and for those who are new, I once thought about cancelling the story but then I decided to just revise the story so that it is more focused on the horror aspect. Whether you guys decide to review or not remains up to you if you want to see what my alternate version of the story of the Missing Children Incident is like.)

XXXXX

Prologue

Freddy Fazbears Pizza was considered to be one of the very best places where kids can have fun and enjoy themselves. The children would love to play around in their favorite place in the whole world and love dressing up like their favorite characters. But that was before the Missing Children's incident and the Bite of '87. Not that I can blame them for the events that happened, but I think the employers had something coming to them from a mile away.

When those events took place at the pizzeria, the staff and the customers learned a terrifying secret that they did not want to know. The animatronics were possessed by the ghosts of the five missing children. As the years passed, many people claimed that the restaurant was haunted; others thought that the robots were acting out on their own without any possession from the ghosts. The employees tried to deny the claims but it didn't work out in their favor. It is said that if someone were to go into the restaurant in the nighttime, the night guards were never heard of again. Only a few lucky souls had made it out and lived to tell the tale. My father among the survivors.

Some people were concerned about was how come the robots started being hostile toward the adults and how they remain friendly to children of all ages. Not a single thought passed in their mind of what became of the five missing children. Six, if they bothered to count the one child who got murdered when the restaurant was just a diner. I heard stories that it was a little girl who was accidentally shut out and left to die in the rain outside of the restaurant.

From what I know about ghosts, they either stick around until their unfinished business is cleaned up or they have a vendetta against someone and they will stay there and haunt that person until he or she dies.

I have some ghosts that seem to love torturing me beyond my imagination. They mainly love to taunt me in my nightmares, and I just don't know how to make them stop. Which is probably why I seem to have a curious outlook of Fazbear Frights, not only am I tortured with the nightmares of the place where the restaurant once was, but I feel like I have more to do with the place than I thought.

I desire answers to the nightmares, and nothing will stop me from achieving that goal. The robots are going to have to take a back seat for this one.

Chapter 1-Survive the Night

First things first, I have never once been terrified of the dark. I will be honest, I am not scared of the dark personally it is what's _in_ the dark that makes my hair stand on ends. And what better place to make me face down my little phobia than go to an abandoned horror attraction that doesn't let very much light in. Throw in a burnt down attraction building to the mix and you got yourself a perfect excuse to face your fears.

To put it bluntly, I agreed to stay at Fazbear's Fright for the night just to show my friends that there is nothing spooky or haunted about the place. It all started one day while I was hanging out with my friends in the park and Ken, whom is a very big fanatic about the news or advertisements that show up in the newspapers, decides to inform us all about what he claims is a horrible tragedy to a legendary place.

_"My mom used to go to that place when it was a Pizzeria." He said._

_"Uh, Ken, you do know that nobody here cares about what happened to the old Pizzeria right?" Katie told in a bored tone while fluffing up her hair. "Nobody has been there in ages."_

_"My mom did care about the place before they closed it down." Ken defended his statement. "Just because you are old enough to go somewhere more mature doesn't mean that you can freely loose interest in one of the restaurants you went to as a kid. There is a saying that says "You can be old for a lot of things, but you are never too old to be a kid at heart."_

_I was not keen about the idea of a horror attraction burning down in the flames, yet I remain calm in light of the conversation. "So Fazbear's Fright burned down just because of faulty wiring? Big deal. It looks ridiculous anyway."_

_"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Vixey." Ken warned, shaking his head at me. "The new employers were really excited to get started with the production, but luckily no one except one person got hurt in the burned down attraction."_

_"Oh yeah," James said as he overheard our conversation. He was walking along minding his own business until he heard us. "I heard that the night-guard who was working there died in the building trying to keep the ghosts away."_

_"There are no ghosts James." I told him. He and I both knew that there is no such things as ghosts, but sometimes he tries to get me scared by merely mentioning that supernatural creature. I am not scared of ghosts. "The night-guard probably just goofed up in there and did something in there to set the place on fire."_

_James shakes his head. "That is not what I heard. It is said that some ghosts haunt the horror attraction."_

_I denied him again in a firm voice. "There is no such thing as ghosts, James."_

_"Then prove it Vixey." He challenged in a teasing manner. "Or is 'the girl who is not scared of the dark' too scared to go in the abandoned place?"_

_"Are you daring me to go in there and see if I can catch the ghosts?" I rolled my eyes at him._

_"I would like to see you try." He confirmed with a nod of his head. "If you manage to do exactly that I will stop bugging you about it."_

_"There is no way I am letting you do this dare by yourself, Vixey." Ken interjects, I can tell that he seems pretty spooked by the ordeal. "There is a monster in that place. A psycho killer robot is in there." Now that gave me second thoughts about the dare, but I didn't bother on commenting. I do not want anyone to know about my biggest fear that I purposely kept secret, that my biggest fear is Animatronic robots._

_"Are you serious, Ken? You need to lay off of the Terminator movies. Robots can't kill a human being in real life." James argued in a teasing tone._

_"Alright James, I will do the dare. Just don't expect me to give you photo's or audio tapes." I said, standing up on my feet and dusted off my silky ruby dress._

_"Good, I bet that you will run out of there screaming by the end of the night." He made some poses with his arms on the side, pretending to act like a chicken and made noises. I couldn't help but chuckle at the effort._

_"And I bet that I won't." I told him._

I was stubborn back then, and now that I am in the building, I wanted to go back in time and knock some sense into myself!

It is already midnight and I am standing in what remains of the office. The chair and the desk were burnt to a crisp. The windows leading to the hallway were completely shattered. Also thanks to the faulty wiring in the ventilation system, it clogged up the air to the point where there is nothing but dust and smoke. I had it in mind to bring a doctors mask to cover my mouth from the horrible stench. I try to keep my attention away from the damaged vents, but seeing as I have only until 6 A.M. until I am allowed back outside, I figured I should at least do some cleaning around this dump. I cleaned up the scraps on the floor first, making sure to watch out for the sharp points of the glass, and threw them in the garbage. I moved outside of the office to look around for any remaining souvenirs that the auction didn't get rid of from the days after when the place burnt down. Even though I have heard about the place, I never bothered to get into the details of what went on in that place. I refused to have anything to do with whatever is in here back when I was six years old. Besides, as soon as I am done with the dare, I don't need to come back here again.

No posters were up. The costumes and the box of knickknacks with the severed hands and heads of the characters the horror attraction aren't present. I checked my time on my cell phone and groaned over the fact that it is 1:50 A.M., I have been in here since midnight and I really wanted to be done with this place!

I can't deny that something about the horror attraction is setting me off. It is a feeling that drives me to try to find a way out, to get away from the nightmares that hide behind the corner. The only way I can describe this feeling is like you know that something bad is about to happen, yet it doesn't show its face until you let your guard down. I have had that ever since the nightmares came up. Nobody else but my mom knows what I am suffering from.

It started happening when I was just six years old and it hasn't stopped torturing me since that time. Ever since my father's death in the car accident, I have been dealing with a Nightmare disorder. Most of the time, the dreams don't make sense to me because they get jumbled up in a big heaping pile like a deck of cards. Some of my dreams consist of a mysterious murderer in a purple suit hiding in the shadows as he hunted me down, others show me something that I don't want to see. The Animatronics. Anthropomorphic animal robots. Out of all of my nightmares, I fear and despise them the most. Which is why I am pleased that I don't have to deal with them in the abandoned attraction. They, or I should say, their remains, have probably been sold off in the auction along with all of their stuff.

I continued to walk around the place, glancing from one side to the other as I study the rooms. The tiles on the floor lost their natural color of black and white, changing it to a black and grey. Some of the wallpaper was just about ready to fall out of place. Going a bit farther, I don't see anything else from my search, so I turn around and start heading back to the office. Something in the hallway caught my attention as I stop and glance over to my right. Over by the two damaged arcade games, hiding behind them in the tightest spot that it could be is a teddy bear. Curious, I went over to where it is and attempt to reach for it. It wasn't enough, so I pulled on both of the arcade games as much as I could to make room for me to squeeze in there and get the toy. After I finally got the toy out of there, I rushed over to the office so that I can try to clean up the thing.

I brushed off most of the dust-mites from the little hat, speaker, and the dolls eyes. That was all I needed to do, the rest I can clean up when I get back home. I carried the doll in my right hand while my left went into one of the pockets in my travel pack to check my cell phone again for the time I can see that it is now past 2:00 A.M. "Can't time just fly faster in here?" I asked to myself, groaning at the clock.

I tense as soon as I heard my cell phone ring. I quickly checked it to see who would be calling me in the middle of the night. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed Cooper's number. With nothing else to do, I click the call button and hold it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Vixey, thank the heavens that you are still safe!" Cooper's voice answered through the phone. "You didn't do anything that could be a disaster for you? Like, um... attracting unwanted attention from what is inside of the building?"

"No. Why should I be worried about that?" I ask, relieving a sigh of boredom.

Cooper in my high school days was always the quiet one of the bunch, but whenever he figures out something that was trying to hide in plain sight, he makes it his mission to know every nook and corner to see if it was really dangerous or not. He is not much of a daredevil like I am but I love his sense of protectiveness when it comes to his friends. He gets that from his late uncle who once worked in the building when it was a restaurant. He sometimes kept things to himself and doesn't like to reveal any secrets that he possesses, even to the girls who are attracted to the handsome and silent boys like him. He is a good kid, I can give him that. "What is important is for you to get out of there."

I scoffed, "What are you even worried about, Cooper? There is nothing in this place that will 'get' me. Plus, I promised James that I will hold it out here until the morning to find a souvenir."

"Yes, I know that James wanted you to go into this place because he thinks that he will see if you are going to go through with the dare by sending you to a place where you might be less than likely to live for another day. I don't know what he told you about the place but even he knows there is something evil inside the building and he pranked you to fall for the trap by mistake." Cooper explained.

"James would never do that on purpose! There shouldn't be anything in here that managed to elude the auction a week ago." I deflected the statement he gave.

"There is something in there Vixey and you need to hone in your 'every man for himself' scenario! You need to get out of there pronto! Fazbear's Fright is extremely haunted, and according to some files I have here with me the ghosts are known to use the bodies of robots to do the dirty work for them. They will most likely try to come inside of the office and kill you, and if you keep your guard up they will try to mess with your mind. For example, you will probably think that the hallway is the exit. I want you to stay focused and be on alert for anything. I could come over and try to help you, but I am afraid it would make things worse. Vixey, are you there?"

I didn't answer until later. I was really quiet throughout his speech, especially on the part with the robots. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to give me advice like that."

"My other advice for you is this. You must not move from your spot during the night, okay? If you do move to another room or place, that will make it easier for the robots to track you down. It's a good thing that the cameras are fixed and refurnished to look good as new, you can use them to track any intruders that will try to come to you. That tactic makes the robots go a bit slower in their advancement toward you. Another thing you should use to your advantage is the audio tapes to confuse the robots into thinking you are in one room when in reality you are in the office. If you by chance escape from the place by morning, I will give you another call or come visit you to see how you are doing."

"Alright Cooper." I nod my head as I look around on the desk to see if I can find any device that is connected to the cameras. I managed to find an Ipad that is attached to the wall, I tested it out to see if it works and it does when I notice the pictures of the rooms I once went through. "See you later."

The call ended and I take a quick look at my phone to see the time. It is 2:55, just about five minutes close to three. Then that means I only have three more hours until six. I just need to keep myself busy and then I will be on my way back to my home. I check out the cameras and examine them as much as I could. Some of them are flickering in and out so much that I had to go to another spot on the camera to make it not mess with my head. Makes me wonder how come the employers didn't just get some new equipment for stuff like this. On the bottom corner of the Ipad there is two buttons, one of them I checked was the map for the vents and the other was the audio tape. Why these things didn't burn down with the place was beyond my explanation, although I think the employers tried to make the vents and the technology in here fireproof.

Curious about the audio, I clicked on it. I heard a little boy's voice calling, "Hi!", the sound echoes through the whole building. It felt odd that I recognize that voice from before, but I don't remember exactly where. The only thing I remember about it is in a nightmare I had. I remember seeing a little boy in front of me. He and I were alone in the dream with nothing else but the spotlights that are shining on us. The boy was nothing more than what I feared the most in the whole world; he was a robot. His painted smile never left his face, and his eyes opened to show me those hypnotic and demonic black eyes with white pupils. There was something about those eyes that set me off, making me want to cringe and back away from them. His voice didn't help much neither.

The Balloon Boy. I am not afraid of him, the one standing behind him in the darkness, that one I am deeply afraid of. I can tell that he is there because of the shadows moving around beside the boy. His glowing black eyes changed to amber and before I can take a breath, he lunges for me. I remember waking up before the fox robot even got the chance to hurt me in the dream. I was so busy thinking about my dream that I didn't see what came up in my screen while I was playing around with the voices on the tape. A figure of the Balloon Boy's head appeared, taking up room on the screen with its empty soulless eye sockets. I recognized that face. The Balloon Boys face, all burnt up like he was nothing but firewood. The makeup on his face is all gone, the eyes are not there, and the creepy smile is still present. This Pinocchio has seen better days.

I closed my eyes and looked away from the Ipad. "Please, do not come here." I whisper, panting softly. "I don't want to deal with you right now." I waited for a moment until I felt that it was safe for me to open my eyes again. Oh dang it! Standing right in front of me, fully looking at me straight in the eyes was Balloon Boy. I spoke, begging for him to reconsider his approach. "Please... Go away!"

Balloon Boys eyes narrowed, his smile stretched wide like he thinks that I am not the boss of him. His mouth made a cracking noise before he raised his plastic wooden hands up in the air, giving me a loud screech that made me jump a couple of feet from the desk. I waited for him to try to come at me again, but he vanished from my sight just as quickly as he arrived. Usually when something happened, I heard that the ventilation system goes haywire until someone would fix up what was damaged, but since the place burnt down, nothing blared out in a warning.

I took a couple of breathes just to calm myself down. "He's gone. Good, go find your balloons elsewhere." I warned him as I looked around to see if he was just waiting around the corner to get to me again. Thankfully, the little boy didn't show up. Now, what I saw on the other end of the Ipad when I checked on the rooms, something else was coming for me. A rabbit, but his color was hard to pick out from the flickering lights at the black and white backgrounds of the cameras. I can see that its body is severely damaged from years and years of neglect; some parts were tattered and torn, its insides were exposed in the cracks, a great portion of its right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Its legs are stripped of its fabric, revealing its metallic endoskeleton mid-section. Is it endoskeleton or is that rotten flesh I see underneath its face? I had to resist the urge to puke by covering my mouth.

I didn't know what to make of it, but I had the strangest feeling that I know what that rabbit or person is capable of. As I keep watching him go from room to room slowly making its way to the office. Its fluid and smooth movements remind me of someone I know of in my nightmares. For a split second I could hear that insane laughter in my head, the voice of a madman. I still remember how this mysterious man was the one who tried to murder me in my dream. Only he was in a purple uniform with purple skin like a corpse.

I shake my head at what I was seeing in my head and quickly brought out my phone to check the time, seeing that it is only 3:25. I put it away and start looking around for anything that can help me if I am to be cornered in the office by that robot. Whatever it was, the last night guard did a poor job of getting rid of it. Flames will not slow it down, but something else should. I just have to find it. Nothing is present except the vent on the right side which I believe is where the robot will try to crawl in. I didn't want to go in there for fear of being covered in soot and dirt that has been collected in there for over the days it was abandoned, so I left it alone. I could seal them off and try to buy myself some time, but as far as I know, the technology these days are very slow and incompetent in dire times. I'm not sure if I should mess with that.

When I turned my attention to the left side of the room, I tensed as soon as I locked my eyes on the damaged bunny. It was peeking from behind the edge of the opening to the office, staring at me dead in the eyes. It's pale glowing gray eyes are closed halfway and its robotic smile is not very comforting to look at. I clutch the Ipad tightly and give the robot a glare of my own, daring him to mess with me as I waited for it to make its move. When the room began to darken, I realized that the gold bunny (at least I presume that it is a gold bunny) was preparing to give me a fright. Although I fear of what it could do to me, I don't feel it necessary to give it the satisfaction. I'm not afraid of him.

The room began to lose its dark presence as I am greeted by the gold bunny walking straight toward me in a human-like fashion and gave a screech that sounded like a hiss. I didn't give it much time to finish its greeting as I wiggle the ventilation and audio system off its hinges and slam it as hard as I could into its face, giving it a good slap with the device in my hands.

"Oops!" I pretended to act like I made an accident as I smiled at the rabbit. "Did I mess that up for you?"

I do not wait to see if it has recovered from my attack, instead I easily run past him and went outside of the office, grabbing onto the doll tightly in my grip. "Sorry Cooper, but I need to get rid of that thing before it gets rid of me." I said to myself. I ran through the halls, making sure that I didn't trip or miss anything that is on the ground. I felt that I had done this sort of act before but I can't place where exactly I remember doing this in. All I just know is that I can't let the rabbit get me.

"**Hide if you want. It did not save the others. It will not save you**." The mechanical voice of the gold rabbit spoke behind me as I kept running through the halls. "**I can taste the fear in your breath**."

I didn't doubt for a second that this robot thought that he would win in getting me to submit to my fears. I didn't even think that I would have to deal with a male robot in an abandoned horror attraction. "If you want my fear, come and get me you mangy rabbit!" I call from behind me. I almost bumped into one of the walls in front of me, slowing me down before I picked up my speed again. Whoever made those walls really wanted somebody to experience the pursuit of a psychopathic robot who would love nothing more than to crush your throat.

I just about made it to the exit at the end of the hallway until the gold bunny appeared in front of it. For a second I wondered how he even got to me this fast before I turned my gaze to the floor, seeing an entrance to a vent that was on the other side of the building. I scolded myself that I didn't think to seal the vents before I ran. The bunny's facial expression is hard to describe, I can't tell whether he is looking at me in amusement because I failed to get away from him in time, or in confusion. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he took a thorough look at me while I was searching around the place for a weapon to defend myself with.

"**I will make you suffer… Suffer like so many of the others**." Gold Bunny chuckled.

"It looks to me that you are the one who is suffering gold bunny." I interrupt. "The fire has not been kind to you. You are missing a lot of pieces to your suit." The pelvis and the hip are the most noticeable parts that he is missing. Some rips and tears, here and there, among other things and I am still not sure of why the employers thought it was a good idea to use him for the attraction. If I were them, I'd throw him away and not salvage him. Besides, this bunny is not going to be a walk in the park.

The Gold Bunny was not impressed with me standing up to him as he leans his head like he was going to get into my face. "**You… Will… Fear… Me!"**

I shake my head at him, while backing away slowly. I could use the old arcade games to put some weight in slowing him down and use my little remote control to insert computer virus' in his system. "Fear is only a four letter word mister, all that will matter is whether we give in to it or fight it. And I choose the later." Before I could say anything else, he went into attack mode and lunged for me.

(Somewhere deep inside of the horror attraction)

The 4th Child waited for what seemed like a very long time as he slept in his host body for comfort, trying to sleep soundlessly in the dark before he woke up to the sounds of crashes and bangs that came from outside of the room he and his friends are locked in.

The 1st Child and the others were still asleep, the 4th Child expected as much because they were more used to sleeping with all of the noise that goes on about in the dark. Then again, they have been dozing off in their duties ever since the Purple Guy was killed inside of the Spring Bonnie suit. The 1st Child claimed that since that their murderer is suffering in his misery of being tricked to get into the suit, he and the others would just need to relax and let loose. However, the 4th Child, 1st Child, and the 3rd Child knew that the Purple Guy would not be taken down that easily. In order to make sure that the murderer didn't get what he wanted by killing anyone who comes into the old restaurant, the three children were on watch for him throughout the countless nights as phantoms of their robotic selves. They have been so used to being inside of the suits that they became the characters that they adored. They kept up the charade until the murderer decided to return to the pizzeria, thinking that he was going to destroy them for good and get them to move on so that they can stop haunting him in his dreams. That was thirty years ago.

The 1st Child thought that by burning the whole building to the ground with his new host body it would for sure destroy the man who killed them. It didn't succeed, and to add insult to injury the former employees of the horror attraction had sold almost all of their merchandise to anyone who would buy them. But the only good part of the whole thing was that in their greed and pride in getting rid of the merchandise, they forgot to get rid of the horror attraction counterparts of the famous Freddy Fazbear crew. The 4 Missing Children thought that since Purple Guy managed to dismantle the bodies they possessed, they wouldn't be able to possess anything else but a couple of useless furniture, but when the horror attraction employees were building the new bodies from the scraps they found, the children were very pleased by the new looks. The only thing that didn't complete the horror attraction crew was the absence of Golden Freddy, to which the children were a bit forlorn over having one of their friends missing in action.

Just thinking about the missing Golden Freddy suit made the 4th Child miss the one person who he wanted to play with for the rest of his life; The 5th Child. He always wondered where his little pirate buddy went off to. He missed her deeply, more than she would ever know, and the sad part was that she doesn't even want to be with him anymore. Why did she have to leave him and her friends? He understood that he must have done something that was either harsh or gut-wrenching but he didn't think that it would make her not want to show her face to her friends again. But he had a job to do by killing the other night-guards so that they can lure the Purple Guy to them. He wondered why she had to side with the adults instead of standing by him. It didn't matter anymore, he had made his choice to side with the Puppet and she made her decision by standing with the adults.

Above all of the 4 Missing Children who still wish and wait for their little friend to come back and join them, the Puppet despised the 5th Child the most because of her insubordination in her cause. None of the other children ever dared to cross challenge her but the 5th Child. The Puppet blamed the ghost child for a couple of things, mainly for her being soft to the adults, her views of the adults being good people, but she also blames her for leaving them in the situation they are in right now.

They were stuck. Denied of moving on. Even after they had done all that they had done to catch their murderer, they are still stuck.

When the Puppet figured out what went wrong, she fumed over the fact that the 5th Child was the one who caused the mess that they are in. Perhaps she presumed that the ghost child planned for this all along and that she would much rather see them suffer than let them move on. But as much as she would like to blame the 5th Child for the mess they are in, the Puppet didn't really know what was going on when the 5th Child went back down to Earth when they were moving on. The other ghost children didn't know either.

The 4th Child decided to leave his body for now and blended into the shadows to see what the ruckus was, following the sounds as his shadow form flowed across the walls at a slow and steady speed. He knew the hallways and the rooms like the back of his black ghostly hand. The sounds have stopped for the moment only to be replaced by something else the child didn't think would come to pass. He could hear the triumphant yells of a young woman and the grunts of the robotic being whom the 4th Child recognized to be Springtrap.

"Thought you could scare me bunny boy?" The woman's voice taunted the robot in a statement. "Now how about I take out your old parts and feed them to the dump!"

The shadow child looked a bit surprised at that statement, he had never heard of a girl acting so tough to the big bad murderer. He heard a couple of crashes and bangs before he could now see the young woman's shadow. She is backing away from Springtrap while her right hand went over to pull out a small shard of glass from the window that is sharp and pointy like a handheld knife. In a split second when Springtrap lunges for an attack, the girl raised her weapon in front of her and begins attacking back at the robot. Her slashing attacks made it more difficult for Springtrap as she slices off his hands and stabs him in the legs. The 4th Child was kind of impressed on the entertainment he was getting from watching his murderer get a taste of his own medicine.

The young woman scoffed as she takes out the glass shard from the robots legs. "You won't be able to attack me if you are decapitated from head to toe."

"**Got you!" **Springtrap grabbed onto her right hand and laughs manically, think that he won. Only the woman grabbed onto his hand and stretched her one leg up to deliver a kick, breaking off the arm.

"What do you think I am supposed to be? A damsel in distress? Far from it!" The girl exclaimed in a superior tone of voice.

"_Foxy, what do you think you are doing out here_?" The 1st Child, or 'Freddy' as he is now called, snapped the 4th Child out of the trance.

The children call each other by either their new names or by the number of which they were killed in order. For Freddy's ghost spirit, he was killed first while Bonnie's ghost child was the second one to be killed. The 3rd Child and the 4th Child came afterword. The 4th Child looked back at his leader of the group and stared at his ghostly shadow form. There isn't much to the children's looks after when they passed away; all that is left of them is a shadow of what they looked like back when they were alive. Each of the children had something that stood out to them in the shadows; the 1st Child had a couple of bangs could be noticeable when it flutters in the breeze and his broad shoulders, the 2nd Child had the messy wave of his hair stood on both sides of his head much like how he had them back when he still breathed, the 3rd Child still had her two ponytails and her braid in the back of her head and to make it more creepy she had her braids glow in the pinkish-purple color, the 4th Child still had his spiky hair pointing downward, and when the 5th Child was around she had her long hair and the huge bang hanging over her left eye like an eyepatch. "_I can't always be on the lookout for you when you do things like this. We already drove away the adults just by burning the whole building and leaving them with nothing but the antiques to sell. We can't bring attention to ourselves right now, not until we get out of here_."

"_You know as well as I do that we can't go anywhere until all of our business is settled once and for all_." The 4th Child sneered.

"_Then tell me what else there is to be done because all I see is nothing for us to do but sit by and watch as we are being ignored for other things like concerts and movies_." The 1st Child stated, slapping his face in disgust at his friend. "_And what is our murderer doing over there that is gaining your attention Foxy_?"

"_Some girl who believes that she is going to beat him up_." The 4th Child answered with a grim look on his face and he turned his attention back at the dancing shadows of the girl and the robot.

"Now are you going to stand aside and let me through, or are you thirsty for more pain, you mangy rabbit?" The young woman's voice shouted again in a threatening tone.

"**Tis but a scratch**." Springtrap sneered at her.

"You call that a scratch?!" Now it sounds like she was insulted by what he said. "Your whole arm is off!"

"**No matter what I look like, I am going to rip out your skin and bones and crush them so hard that you will have to be stuck in a wheelchair for weeks**-" Springtrap could not finish his sentence as the young woman's shadow pressed something to make him shut down. His body, while it is still standing, slumped forward.

"Hah! A computers biggest weakness! Windows XP! Well, it's been fun bunny boy; hope you have learned your lesson." The girl said as she begins to leave the area.

The 1st and 4th Child moved to the side and took a closer look. Just by looking at her backside, the children could tell that the young woman looks small in appearance but has a very healthy and athletic look to her. Her red hair had some loose hair in a braid. Her bright red strapless dress swayed from side to side with each step she took, her knee high socks had a couple of blood stains on them, probably from when she was beating up the old rabbit. Once she was about to leave the room, Springtrap sprung back up on his feet to try and attack her but he noticed too late that she slipped away from him by slamming the door the second he woke up. He cursed under his breath and before he could chase after her, she pressed what looks like a small remote and shut him down again.

"Better not forget this thing," The girl muttered as she quickly went back to get something from the other side of the hall. She carried something in her arms like how she would carry a baby as she wrapped up an old poster around it and left the room again. The two children didn't know what she was taking from the horror site, but they honestly didn't really care, they have seen that before right at the auction. But for the 4th Child, he had a different idea about what leaves and what stays at the horror site. He mainly likes to keep what he thinks is very precious to him and the rest of the children back when they were alive, whether it be the arcade games or the costumes, but he really wants to keep something else close to him that is more valuable to him than any arcade game or costume can offer him; the Golden Freddy plushie.

The doll isn't his to be precise; it once belonged to a friend of his, Ella was the owner of the doll. The doll may have been a toy but it held many memories of the good times the 4th Child and the 5th Child had together, from the day he rescued it from the 1st Child all the way to when they got murdered. Soon after he died and possessed Foxy, he made sure to keep the doll safe for her if she ever decided to come back to join him and the others. But as soon as he found her and tried to give the doll back to her, she said that she can't bear the sight of the doll anymore. He suspected that the doll reminded her of the murderer disguised as the very same bear that she loved dearly as a friend, scarring her for life.

Many years have passed, including the 30 years after when the Purple Guy got murdered, and she still hasn't returned for the doll. She still never returned to him after all that had happened.

The 4th Child wiped away the grey tears rolling down his ghostly face, trying to put that memory aside for now as he floated over to the place where he hid the toy in the horror attraction. When he got there, he immediately narrowed his eyes in confusion; his teeth showed a growl forming on his lips. The doll was gone! His eyes twitched in agitation and anger while holding back a screech. He vowed to find that doll and kill the unlucky fellow who would dare take what is the last remaining piece of his little pirate buddy. His clasped his fists as he quickly realized that perhaps the young woman who he and the 1st Child watched earlier on the sidelines was the one who stole the doll from him. It had to be her because no one else, not even Springtrap or the night-guard or the employees dared to look for the doll!

He disappeared from the room and reappeared in the office, hoping that the girl hasn't left the place yet. She wasn't there; the only thing she left behind in the office was the damaged Ipad that was used to watch over the place. He screeched so loud that it could reach the heavens, no one but the other children would hear it.

XXXXXX

(Vixey)

While I was walking out to the exit, I heard the most painful and anger inducing shriek from inside of the Fazbear Fright building. Did I just hear a child screaming? If so, should I go back inside to check it out? Probably not. I shrug my shoulders and think that I must have heard it wrong and walk back home. I check my cell phone to see the time and it says 5:59 A.M.

I figured that should be close enough for me to win the dare and I carefully unwrap the poster to take a peek at the teddy bear I found. It's not every day you find a gold teddy bear. Once I found my way back home, I decided to sleep and catch up on my bedtime until eleven in the morning.

As soon as I got my nap done, I heard my mom's voice saying that my friends are here and they entered my room. "So what did you think of the old horror attraction, Vixey? Was it too scary?" Ken asked me after when I got myself comfortable on the bed, his bright brown eyes filled with curiosity while he rubbed his groomed blond hair to the side of his face.

"The old dump you call an attraction did not scare me one bit, Ken." I answered, giving off a prideful smile. "I handled it just fine, though I suppose if the employers wanted a scary attraction, they could have done more instead of making it look like you are walking down memory lane. Want another cup of root beer?" Ken nodded as I poured him another glass of one of our favorite drinks we liked back when we were in high school.

"I bumped into Cooper while I was walking over to your home. He sounded pretty concerned for your well-being and wanted to make sure that you were safe." Ken said as I can hear the music from outside my bedroom. My mom is a big fan of hosting parties that usually are for the charities she works with around town. Whether it be feeding the poor kids in different countries that couldn't get very much food, or giving clothes to those who don't have any, or even giving schools the knowledge and education they need to include music and arts in their school area. My mom is the kind of woman who wants to make every person she encounters happy with what they have and she does so without hesitation.

"Cooper called me last night while I was doing the dare," I mentioned, taking a small sip from my drink. "I told him that I would be fine and that he shouldn't worry."

"To be honest, if I was in his shoes, I would be worried about how you would handle being in a scary place like Fazbear's Fright." Ken said, heaving a sigh. "Although he kind of reminds me of his late uncle who used to work at a place like that and he died while he was working over there."

I know very little about Cooper's late uncle. In fact, Cooper decided that since he lost his uncle in some sort of accident he didn't want to talk about him for fear of reliving the memory of him being gone from this world. Cooper was only a toddler when it happened. "What do you know about Cooper's uncle working at a place like Fazbear's Fright?"

"He worked at Freddy Fazbear's _Pizza_," Ken corrected with a snap of his fingers. "That is all that I can remember because my father was kind of a close neighbor to him before he married my mom and moved out of the neighborhood. He was devastated when he heard that his old friend passed away." He shook his head, "We don't even know what caused his sudden death. Dad suspected that it might be a heart attack, mom says he died of a car accident while at work, but I don't really know."

"I do," I hear Cooper saying as he enters my bedroom and takes a seat right on my bed. I almost jumped when I heard him speak, but I calm down at the sight of him. His fierce green eyes and his short wavy black hair are still the same since the day we graduated from school. He has his old calculator t-shirt from his days as a Junior at school and his dark blue jeans still fit his athletic form real nicely. "I believe that somebody murdered him while he was at work."

"Get real, Cooper! Nobody around here would ever commit something as bad as that. Everybody knows everybody in this town so there really isn't anything to go on about." Katie came into the room to shush up my friend, brushing off one of her loose blond bangs out of her face. She readjusts her long ponytail in the back of her head as she just stands in the middle of the room with her dark black jeans and her white t-shirt with a picture of a skull surrounded by jewels.

Cooper replied in a challenging tone. "Then do you have a better idea of what my uncle died from?" When Katie didn't come up with an alternative way of backing up her claim, Cooper scoffed. "Just like I thought. You only wanted to bring me down by turning what I know to be the truth into a lie. I know your endgame, Katie, so don't try to pull anymore tricks on me!" I couldn't blame him, sometimes without meaning to, Katie is best known to manipulate the truth and mix it up with whatever gets inside of her head to turn it into a made up story. She prefers to be the most emo one of our group whereas Ken is the one to provide knowledge and James is the brawn, and I am the daredevil. Cooper, even though he is my friend, doesn't want any part of the group, mainly because he can't stand James and Katie's opinions about lots of things. He maybe is the more cautious one of my group of friends but I am stubborn when it comes to keeping friendships until they give me a reason to leave.

"Um, guys!" Ken coughs to interrupt the heated glares that Cooper and Katie are locked on in. "Let's just skip the whole drama act of 'what killed Cooper's uncle' and get back to what is more important here. Anyway, Vixey, did you by chance find anything that you brought back from the place?"

I nod and point to the end of my bed where my pillows are and showed them the withered yellow bear doll that I found in the attraction. "It seemed to be proper in getting it out of the place so that I can clean it up and give it away to someone who really needs a stuffed toy."

"Not to be sentimental or anything, but I personally think it belongs in the trash." Katie told me as she and the others took a look at the doll. "It's all dusty and not at all fluffy anymore."

"I will get something to clean it up and you can tell me if it belongs in the trash or not when it is clean as a whistle." I replied as I held it almost protectively in my arms. I don't know why but there is something about the doll that is making me feel like it is my responsibility to make sure that it is safe. Perhaps I am just growing soft in seeing something as cute as a toy with those big eyes and fluffy arms and legs. I used to have that with all of my stuffed zoo animal toys, mostly my old monkey and giraffe toys. I also liked playing with stuffed puppies and kitties when I was little. The only toys I am wary of are the farm animal ones and the nature ones. I am okay with some of those animals, but there are only four animal toys I don't ever want to play with. Out of the farm animal toys, I disliked the chicken and the rabbit toys, and in the nature ones I don't go for the stuffed bears and the foxes.

"I just want Freddy Fredbear to look his best." I add. But then I wondered why did I even say that. Where did the name 'Freddy Fredbear' come from? I shake my head, trying to forget about that name but it keeps popping up.

"Is that honestly all you could find at the horror attraction?" I heard James' voice as he came inside my room to join the conversation. "You could do better than that silly little thing." I look up to see his shining blue eyes and his short brown hair, I always wish to get lost in them, but I narrowed my eyes in confusion over what he said. I have a little crush on James ever since we were in high school and he never showed interest in me even after graduation. He was married to his own little world, focusing on his big dream of being an explorer and willing to live in the wilderness like on _Survivor. _He and I formed the group together in order to see who can out-dare the other by doing things that no one else would be brave enough to handle. Katie has shown a dislike of me being with James on occasions when we were alone planning out the dares, and I think she sometimes tries to make it seem like James would not be interested in me. I think she is probably jealous and she isn't brave enough to tell him how she feels yet. I am not brave either in trying to tell him how I feel about him. Each time when I try, it is like the words can't come out from my mouth. I fall silent when I get nervous.

"Then what did you expect me to get? There was nothing else salvageable to find in there that I found interesting." I ask.

James waved off my statement like it meant nothing special. "What I mean to say is that instead of keeping a toy doll, you could have gone for something else that is far more fearsome and dangerous in the horror attraction. How about for tonight, you can go back in there and put the doll back where you found it, then you can go look around and steal something else?" He smirked.

I felt Cooper touching my right shoulder and walked right up to James, a sneer on his face. "No! It is not safe for her to go back in there anymore! I believe you failed to hear what happened over there in the middle of the morning." He turned to me. "The demolition workers got brutally murdered over there just as soon as you left the place."

"Big deal, Phone Boy! People get murdered all the time." Katie says, unamused, sitting at my desk with a bored expression on her face.

Ken shakes his head at her. "I believe Cooper on this one guys. It doesn't look like an ordinary murder by human hands. Those people I saw in the news that got killed were burned to ashes, stabbed in the throat, crushed, or bitten hard on the head."

I stood still while looking at the boys, my eyes wide in shock. Chills came up my spine as I imagined all of those people being murdered by some sort of evil being of immense power. I suspect that the one who could have done it is the yellow bunny, but then I thought that he couldn't possibly do it with only one arm and he wouldn't get very far with my Windows XP virus I sent into his computer system to slow him down. He would be out from my list of suspects. But who could be at the horror attraction to commit the murders? I just hope to the heavens above that it would not be... Them. Just thinking that it would be them makes me shake a little bit in fright.

James grunted, already tired of the argument. "Fine! I'll go in there! We will ALL go in there together. Whoever is in there would not think about taking on all of us together!"

Ken shook his head at his friend. "No way James! Do you want us to get killed by those monsters?" If I wasn't so scared to move my head up and down I would have agreed with him.

"Will you just quit that Ken! There is no such thing as-" James stopped himself, sighing in disappointment. " If you guys are too much of a chicken to go in there, I'll go in there with Vixey into the horror attraction." I couldn't help but smile in pride.

"I'll go with James as well." Katie pronounced as she gets close enough to lay her head on his left shoulder, trying to ignite my jealously, but I don't rise to the bait.

"You guys can't leave me behind in all of the fun. I should go with you too." Ken caved in as he joined the others. He seemed to have relaxed the moment he knew that we were all going to go to that place together.

Cooper turned away from us, disgusted that we were doing something that he doesn't want us to do. "After all that has happened today, I thought that this would be enough to get you guys to stay away from that place! Good luck with getting out alive, you probably won't survive the night." He turns to leave the room, slamming the door behind him. I didn't hear what James and Katie had to say about the response Cooper gave us as I ran over to the doors and chased after him. I still haven't changed my clothes from when I was at the building last night.

He already turned off to one of the hallways. "Don't you even dare think about getting me involved in this, Vixey!" He sneered at me, even though he didn't turn to look at me. "You can't persuade me away from what I think about that place."

"You don't have to come and hang out with us if you don't want to." I say when I finally caught up to him, we both stopped right in the middle of the Living Room and just stood there for only a couple of seconds before we sit down on my mom's violet couch. "I can understand why you feel frightened over us going to the one place where the murders occurred, but that is only one time that has ever happened in a long time. It's not like whoever is doing the murders would strike again tonight."

"It will happen again, I just know that those creatures will strike again." Cooper says in defiance. "How can you even believe that nothing bad will happen to you when you don't even know what is going on over there? That place has been riddled with blood and gore ever since those incidents with the children and the Bite became a legend." He doesn't need to explain to me about all of that legend stuff that the Fazbear Fright attraction was trying to remind us of.

"That's all it is, a legend and nothing more." I reply. However much I want to believe that it is just a silly little legend, something in the back of my mind is trying to tell me different. I shut that thought out of my head as I shake my head. I want to tell him of all that I experienced last night, of Balloon Boy and the yellow bunny, but I just keep my mouth shut and push them to the back of my mind. "Nothing bad will happen to me, Cooper. I will return home after I return the gold bear doll back to where it belongs. After that, I will stay away from that place for good if it makes you feel better."

He shakes his head as he takes out his cell phone to look at whatever is on his screen. "It would make me feel better if you knew precisely what you are going up against first." He turns the phone to me. "Tell me exactly what you see in the photos from the murders. Study the fatal injuries and the marks on the bodies."

When he tapped on the screen to make it bigger, my eyes widened in sheer horror at the sight of the bodies. He and Ken were not joking at all. I choked out a gasp as I looked at the photos of the dead men lying on the floor. Some were piled up; others were discarded like they were nothing but garbage. Four men looked like they were stabbed repeatedly in the chest and head, another ten were burnt to a crisp like they couldn't escape the flames. Another three looked like they got crushed like a pancake and the other three had their throats or stomachs slit with some sort of huge knife. I couldn't understand how such horrible things could happen to those poor men, but I understood Cooper's warning. Some images go through my head in a very fast pace, some very strange yet familiar murders of the adults at a restaurant. I don't know what time or place it is at but I feel like I have seen and dealt with them before.

"All I see is a massacre." I answered honestly, trying to keep my breathing under control. I don't want Cooper to know how scared I was in facing what is probably waiting for me. "I promise I will make sure I stay alive long enough to return home. Besides, all I have to do is return the doll and get something else. How tough can it be?" I could feel that something in the back of my mind was telling me that it will be exactly what I don't want to happen.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Nothing special was going on after when my mom got done with her work for the day so I left the house as early as 11:00 P.M. to meet up with my friends for our little trip inside of the horror attraction. I took a nap before I went out with my friends and I made sure to bring the gold bear with me as I held its paw with my right hand. When the horror attraction was within my sights I noticed that James, Katie and Ken have already started heading inside of the building. I catch up to them as quickly as I could, already feeling some sort of chill running up my spine as I approach the building. I thought it was odd that the building would give off some scary aura that is trying to tell me to stay away and run home. I pushed that out of my mind as I head inside.

XXXXXX

**A/N: I changed a few things in the first chapter here and there and added in others that I thought would be good enough for the revised version. **


	2. Vixey's got company

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my character I made up for the story Vixey Schmidt.

XXXXX

Chapter 2- Vixey's got Company

"Okay guys, let's just get whatever we can find in here that will be worth more than a couple of bucks and then we will leave the place the way we do when we trash it." James told us the plan as we patiently take our time with looking around the place for any sign of intruders. He, Ken and Katie were wearing their usual black uniforms for their nights out when they go to abandoned places. He once told me that they love to add in the theme of wandering around in the nighttime pretending to be as stealthy as thieves in the dark. While I do commend them for being pretty unique in their garments for tonight, I just went with my flowing gold dress that reached my kneecaps, I also made sure to have my tights on underneath them so that I can protect my legs from exposure. In my left hand I am carrying the faded yellowish bear doll while my other hand is busy touching my braid on my back. My left bang seems to have a terrible time in staying put where it is supposed to be, tied to my barrette and it keeps coming loose from when I move my head.

"There won't be anything that is worth a million dollars in there, James!" Katie complained for about the second time this night. "All of that stuff is already sold off from that stupid auction!"

"If you would have bothered to pay attention, Katie, you would know that there is bound to be something that the employers didn't sell off in that place." James said, giving a playful glare. "I can feel that there is some precious bounty that they failed to share with us. Ken and Vixey, you go left. Katie and I will take the right side."

"Understood." I reply in full confidence, trying to choke back the feeling that I was being watched. It took a while before Ken responded, but I could see that he was cowering right behind me, shivering from the cold. His hands were shaking tentatively when he grabbed onto me for comfort since we came inside of the place. I couldn't blame him for being scared, I almost feel like my insides were freezing from the inside out. That is usually what fear does to you, make you freeze in your tracks until you have the guts to try to face it.

"There is no way that we should split up, James." Ken reasoned his voice a bit shaky. "What if the monsters come out and kill us off when we are alone?"

James rolled his eyes, and groaned in annoyance. "There is no such things as monsters, Ken!" He sighed, telling us that we should just get going and forget about what could be hanging around the corner. He went off in a huff as he rounded the corner of the building with Katie following behind him. Ken and I just stood there in silence as we watched them go.

I embrace the little bear doll to my chest as I spoke to my friend. "We won't be alone if we keep an eye on each other Ken. James has Katie to watch his back and he will watch hers. We can do the same. You don't have to do much, just stay close by me and you will be okay, alright?" Ken nods as we begin walking through the hallways.

"Not if the monsters get to us, I don't think we will be alright for much longer." Ken said, trembling with cold and fear. "I just get this crazy feeling that this place makes me want to run back home and never look back. I guess that is what those employees were trying to do in making a horror attraction, but I don't know if they ever felt this huge amount of dread and gloom in the place."

"I feel that way too." I agree with him. I take a quick look around the place. There were some spots that I remember seeing from the night I stayed over there and cleaned up some of the areas that were full of dirt and scraps, but now there are some rooms that I don't recall that are in the building. I thought to myself that maybe this was some part of an illusion to the mind, much like how that one phone dude said about the place making you delirious and making you believe that there is another room or exit. I don't believe in that idea very much because it is just bogus. This place cannot make you see something that is not even there, and I will prove it just as much as James states that there are no monsters that are hiding in here.

One room I noticed was a door that said _Parts/Services_. I was curious about this one and decided to go inside with Ken by my side. "I just wish that we packed up some flashlights so that we can see what is inside of the rooms." I murmur as I try to search around in the dark. "Did James ever think about having flashlights for rooms like these?"

"He did," Ken answered. "I actually have mine if you want to borrow it."

"Thank you Ken." He pulled out his flashlight and handed it to me. As soon as I turn the light on I don't see anything in the room that would be considered salvageable to take home. The room was just filled with broken computer cords, damaged tiles and some tables that were bent out of shape. I thought I saw something in the darkness that moved from my line of vision, but when I turned the flashlight to where it was, there was nothing. "I think we are in a dead end. Let's go back out in the hall." I thought for a moment that the room was messing with my mind as I took notice of a black hat lying on the floor and I turn the flashlight to see only a glimpse of the bear's head sticking out from the darkness, staring into my soul. I blink my eyes and hold my breath, fumbling with the flashlight as I mistakenly turn it off and on a few times before I pulled myself together. The bear was gone the moment I blinked. I decided not to mention the ghost as Ken looked at me and wondered what got me spooked.

"Sorry! I thought I saw a mouse run through here." I tried to laugh, but I stuttered in that laugh to try lighten the mood.

"Hey Ken! Vixey!" Katie yelled to us from the end of the hallway. "You guys need to come check this out. James and I have hit the jackpot!" We followed Katie into a room where she and James were looking in and spotted James standing in awe and wonder over what he was looking at. Some of the lights in the room were flickering in and out in a frantic pace, others were burned out.

"You wouldn't believe how lucky we were in finding this place." James told us in his most excited voice like he had just gotten in line to see his favorite singer. He turned to us and waved us over to take a better look. I immediately wished that I didn't look at what he was pointing to because once I saw what is in the darkness my body just froze in place. A cold jolt went up and down my spine as I looked at the nightmarish beings that have haunted my dreams.

The first one was the purple bunny. It was not like the yellow bunny I battled with earlier, but I could feel that this bunny would do a lot, and I mean a lot worse than its predecessor. It was sitting down on the floor; its head is cranked downwards toward the floor as if it was just sleeping. Its ears are slanted down in the direction of the head, but they appear to be very small. The red bow tie looks much bigger than the one I know of from my nightmares, but the one thing I took more notice of from this thing is the huge hands. The hands would be big enough to crush a truck and stop a semi from going anywhere or splat someone's head flat like a pancake. Then I took a look at the robots feet, which were up like how a March Hares feet would be like when it is ready to pounce. I remember how in my nightmares he always tried to corner me and give off his loud screech as his hand reaches to my neck to choke me to death. His cold stare made me paralyzed in my bed for a while when I woke up from the nightmare.

The one right next to the rabbit was the bear. Besides having a hat and a bowtie, I noticed on his back that there was a big tank. I don't really know if it's a gas tank or a flame thrower, but I don't want to find out. There is a stitch running over his torso. Just by looking at him I felt cold, almost about to freeze in my tracks because of how intimidating he looked, even when he looks like he isn't moving it still gives me the creeps. He usually tries to sneak up on me when I am not looking in my nightmares of him, I try to learn his movements in my dreams so that I can avoid ever encountering him, but as hard as I try he gets the better of me.

The chicken was next. As I look at her I try to resist gagging at the sight of her scary look. Her claw-like feet looked real sharp, sharp enough to poke someone's eye out of their sockets. Her torso or what remained of her chest is actually showing her rib-cage, it would look like she didn't eat anything at all and was left to starve. I studied her incredibly thin skeletal arms and saw that she has some very sharp pointed feathers running along from the shoulders to her four fingered hands. She doesn't attack me in my nightmares very much, but she makes up for it when she messes with my mind even in my dreams.

I look around, wondering if the fox was going to be there in the group as well, but I don't see him anywhere in the room. I don't think that he is to be found anywhere. For that matter, I don't know whether I should sigh in relief or shiver from the cold air at the absence of the fox robot. I am kind of happy that I don't get to see him, but I fear that he might still be somewhere in the building. I can already imagine him lurking in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment to claim his victims.

I shake my head at the thought and wander to something else that had been bugging me since last night. Whenever I think back to that fight I had with the gold bunny, some of those images that appeared in my head showed me something different. Instead of me winning the fight, in those images I was losing the battle with that murderer. I could hear him laughing in satisfaction over something, claiming that I was nothing but a little fool and that I should have learned better than to go with a stranger who was disguised as a character I loved.

_'It is pretty amusing really how foolish some children really are in trusting the adults who look after you.' The murderer chuckled as I watched him coming right at me in a calm manner, flipping his knife around in his hands. 'You by far are too trusting.' I couldn't bear to listen to anything else he had to say. My eyes became heavy, really heavy to the point where I just want to die and not remember the pain in my heart when he slit my throat. I fell down in a heap just as I could hear the locked door slam to the side as I watch the brown Animatronic bear rush in to try and save me and my friends. The Puppet was with him, urging Freddy to save me and my friends. But the murderer just grinned menacingly and stopped them by saying that they can't. I could do nothing but watch in despair at what he did to the bear, I didn't get a chance to see what they were doing as my vision turned black. My blood made a pool from where I was lying on the ground. My neck turned cold._

I almost cried at the thought of that nightmare. I didn't want to bring attention to myself when I am with my friends. I don't want them to see how soft I am whenever I get a flashback of the nightmares. I made a mental note to myself on writing down that nightmare in my dream diary my doctor gave me to help me relinquish what I was hiding. I decided to step out of the room for some space to calm myself, the yellow bear in my hands wasn't showing a sign of comfort in its gaze, it is almost like it knows what I am going through and that it enjoys the thought of me suffering. Already I can feel how heavy my eyes are as I closed them shut and lean against the wall, taking deep breaths as I find my inner happy thoughts.

I can't stay a moment longer in that room! As long as those monsters are in there, I refuse to go back in. I think I had enough of this place and I wanted to be out. But I can't just abandon my friends and let them suffer under the robots watch. What would happen if they decided to wake up and attack them while I am not there to protect them? What if they were watching us right this second? Oh who am I kidding?! Of course they are doing precisely that!

Just then, I heard a little boys laugh in the hallway. I spotted him immediately as he took off down the hallway to another room. "C'mon! Catch me if you can!" His giggle filled me with a sense of peace and serenity. I got up and took a look at the end of the hall, only able to catch a glimpse of his dark red head before he vanished into another place.

I was tempted to get up and go after him, but I decided against it. Then again, I wondered about my decision to stay put near that room with the robots. Do I feel safe with them around, or should I go and see what that boy is up to? Remembering how sweet and serene the little boys laugh made me feel, I followed him into the next room. Images appeared in my head about the boy that is cloaked in shadow, the only thing I can see of his appearance is his spiky red hair that reached his shoulders and his ocean blue eyes. He possessed full confidence in making his adventures worth it and always had a positive outlook when things turn for the worse. There was something about the boy that made me feel... well, brave. He made me feel like I can get through anything and that I shouldn't let anything stand in my way. But as I went deeper and deeper into the next couple of rooms where he went off to, I felt like I shouldn't be following him.

I don't know why I am feeling this way when I never even met that kid before in my life. I shake my head. Perhaps I needed to see something more innocent than see the Animatronics.

I allowed him to wander off on his own and I go into the Office room where I could get away from him so that he doesn't come back to look for me urge me to catch him.

"Maybe playing around with the cameras should calm my nerves." I told myself and took a seat by the desk. Surprisingly enough, the Ipad I smashed into the gold bunny's head was still working like a charm. But unfortunately, the audio had an unfortunate fate as I tried to see if it could work but I didn't hear anything when I pressed the button. At least I can still look at the cameras and see what is going on. I do kind of hope that the gold bunny isn't going to come looking for me or my friends, but luckily in the night I haven't seen him slinking around the area. He is probably licking his wounds and staying away for a while.

But that didn't mean I didn't see anything unusual on the cameras. In CAM7 according to the map, I took a moment to notice that something was off on one of the arcade screens and I could see a face. Thinking it was the ghost of Balloon Boy again, I was about ready to switch away from the cam but then I heard footsteps close by to where I was. "Is it the gold bunny again?" I said in a whisper, not wanting to dare look up from the screen, but I do. It's not the gold bunny, but a bear walking on the other side of the window. He appeared to be charred and burned from head to toe. His left ear is gone with some wires sticking out. I could see his endoskeleton in some sections where his costume had tears in the transparent look. It just about turned its head to look at me when I look back at the screen, seeing that the image of the face on the arcade game was gone.

I close the camera as the bear crouched down as if to grab something from the floor and vanished from my line of sight. I sigh in relief for the moment. But my relief was far from well deserved.

The bear appeared right in front of my face, scaring me with its hissing screech before vanishing like mist. I gasp and back away from it as I turned to my left side, only to be greeted by the chicken who screeched at me as well with her mouth hanging open. She vanished as I remember her look from 1991 and she was probably the only one who didn't change her appearance. I just about screamed but I covered my mouth to stop it as I jumped to the other side of the desk, hoping that the barrage of ghosts would stop coming, but I was in hot water when I made the mistake of turning my head toward the wall in between the entryway and the window when I saw the fox lunging for me, springing onto me in a fast pace. He was burned like the others, and I could see he was missing his right hand where the hook was supposed to be. He vanished before he could collide against me.

I didn't cover my mouth that time, I screamed like I was about to get murdered and I fell backwards, pushing the desk over and the paperwork fell out of the drawers. I slammed to the other side knocking my head on the edge of the desk. "Ouch!" I wince in pain as I clasped onto my head. The blaring alarms didn't help with that headache. But on the desk was a few tapes for the tape recorder close by to the mess I made. My fingers hovered over the buttons and I clicked it while rubbing my head to soothe it.

I couldn't hear much from the tape because of the scratchy static noises swimming around it, so I stopped the tape and took out a couple of tools from my bag to fix up the machine, after figuring out that it wasn't the recorder, just that the tape wouldn't load up, I took out my cell phone and my power cord to attach it to the tape so that it will download into my phone. It worked as my phone started to pick up the audio immediately and I listened to it.

"_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them... uh they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know_?" I pressed the button to skip ahead. "_I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh, wait, hold on... oh yeah, Foxy. Uh hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy_..." Some static blocked off the next words he was going to say next but when I heard the name Foxy I perked up on the information and hope that the person on the tape would give me some kind of clue to keep me safe. "_for some reason he activates in the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hallway, just flash your light at him from time to time_..." Another round of static clouded the next thing he was going to say. I decided to stop the audio and take a deep breath as some images of a guy in a work uniform with short groomed black hair entered my mind. There was just something about that guy on the tape that gave me an incredible feeling of curiosity and caution. It feels like I should trust his sage advice, but then again I don't really know why but I felt like I knew him. But that's crazy right? I couldn't have known Cooper's uncle before I was born.

I shake my head. But wait... I remember what Cooper said about his late uncle and the nickname that Katie gave him, 'Phone Boy'. "Can it be that I found something for Cooper to keep as a memento in memory of his uncle?" I ask myself in a whisper. "I should keep it safe for him when I return." I put my phone back in my bag and I laid the faded yellow bear on the desk. I should have thought about getting the desk back up but I think it is too heavy for me to lift. "Sorry little guy, you will have to stay here." I was just about to leave the room when the newspapers crinkled up underneath my feet. I crouched down to fix the pile when some of the headlines caught my attention. One of the headlines said "_Local Pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation_", another was titled "_Kids vanish at local pizzeria- bodies not found_." and another one said "_Five Children now reported missing, suspect convicted_". I stuff them into my bag to take back to my home and look at later.

I turned to the direction of the hallway only to jump seeing the little boy standing in the way, his blue eyes staring blankly into my bright green ones. I now can see that his choice of clothing is covered in grime and dried up blood on some of his red shirt, most of the blood is on the center and I could see a small cut that has gone through his shirt to his chest. His pants are a light tan color but it looks like it was almost ripped to shreds. "Um, what are you even doing here kid?" I asked him.

"You didn't follow me, and I heard the noise in here. So I followed to see what happened." The boy told me while looking me over from head to toe. "Don't you want to play with me? I promise I won't do anything reckless."

I shake my head at him. "I wish I could have the time to play with you, but I am on a tight schedule here. I need to get back to my friends." I walk past him and look around the hallway. "Shouldn't you be going home as well kid? If your parents don't know where you are right now, you should get going."

The boy looked down at the floor, perhaps in disappointment that I did not want to play with him, and said. "My parents are gone." I looked at him in bewilderment over what he said.

"Gone... Like dead gone or something?"

"The first one." He confirmed. I looked down to the floor in shame over asking that question. I realized that what I said could have probably brought up a tragic past that he wanted to keep under wraps. "Don't feel bad for my sake. I have been taking care of myself just fine without them."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask, cautiously. "Don't you think you need somebody to look after you and help you?"

"I have my friends and they have my back if I need them." He said with full confidence, a small smile formed on his lips. "But I am not just here to answer your questions. I want to know if you have seen a gold bear around here."

"The gold bear? Oh! You mean the faded yellow bear with the black hat?" In my haste, I retrieved the bear from the desk and showed it to the boy. I was just so relieved that I have finally found the owner of the doll right away instead of giving it away to the lost and found. "I didn't know if it was your doll or not but at least I found it for you!" I dusted off the hat a bit and I gave the bear to him, watching as he marveled the feel of the plush bear in his hands. His small smile graced mine, making me feel that everything will be alright for him now that he has found what he is looking for. I noticed a little frown on his face while he was staring at the doll. "Is something wrong? I didn't mean to make you worried over the doll."

"It's nothing." He replied, his voice sounded calm like he was trying to find the right words to my question. "I wish I was the owner of the doll but I am not." His fingers caressed the bears face. "The doll is all I have left of her." I felt pity for him in wondering if it was his friend or a little sister or his mother who had left the doll behind for him to remember her by. I knew how he felt in losing somebody who is close to you, but I won't mention it to him for fear that I would hurt him even more.

I started to leave the room before I heard him calling to me. "Can I come with you and see your friends?"

I stopped short and turned to face him. "I suppose. You better stay close to me." I offered my left hand and wait until he is right by my side. Carrying the doll in his left hand, he reached out for my hand with his right one. I was just about ready to clasp our hands together when I had a sudden feeling after touching the back of his hand. Something told me not to touch his right hand. I looked down and examined it quickly to see that his hand is just dusty. But why did I feel that his hand is cold like metal? I shook my head; obviously I am hallucinating too much about what my brain is thinking.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked me. He probably saw the whole scene I was making and I felt pretty embarrassed to be doing that in front of a young kid. Now that I think about how young he really looks, he seems to be at that age where he is close to being a teenager but still looks young. Perhaps he is ten years old, or eleven years old? I don't really know, and I will not bother to ask that.

I inhaled, struggling to breathe properly so that he doesn't know that I am scared. "Sorry. I was just having second thoughts on holding your right hand." I walked around the other side of him and took hold of his left arm. "I very much prefer to hold _left_ hands instead of the _right_ ones." He nods and doesn't say anything else as we walk out of the hallway together.

I managed to find the room where the other Animatronics are and I let myself and the boy come inside. "Hey Vixey! I didn't think you would find a kid in here!" Ken exclaims in surprise as he comes over to me.

I nod, trying to appear calm amidst the danger. I am still scared stiff by the phantoms of the fox, bear and chicken, and I shudder to think if they followed me here.

"What's your name kiddo?" Ken asks the boy, crouching down to his level.

"Todd." The boy answers, hugging close to my side. "What are planning on doing with the robots?"

James answered for Ken, stating. "We are thinking about taking these bad boys back home and sell them for a good buck once we get them fixed up."

I tensed up with I saw James and Katie messing around with the Animatronics, playing around with their buttons here and there, and I start to speak up in a warning. "Guys! I don't think you should mess with them!"

Never have I felt so much dread when I returned in the Parts/Services room, and it didn't help to calm my nerves when the lights went out. I could hear Ken screaming in the darkness, Katie was bumping into some stuff by trying to see where she is going, and James was trying to calm everybody down by telling them to stay put so that he can find us. How I wish to tell them that what they are doing is not going to get us anywhere because this is what the robots want us to do, but I can't tell them since my voice decided to render me mute in fear. Sometimes I hate how my body knows exactly what to do before my brain does, I groan in my head at the thought. I need to get out right away! With some hesitation, I quickly followed Ken's screams and pulled him out of the darkness. I went back in for Todd and got him out as well. "You two stay right here," I turn to see that James and Katie saw where I was and came over to me.

"What was that all about Vixey?!" James said in an unpleasant mood. "That was just a regular blackout! The horror attraction does that on special occasions you know."

"It's not the blackouts I am concerned about." I said firmly. "I am more concerned about what will happen _in_ that blackout. What would I have done if I let you stay in there, let you get killed by those things!? I am not letting that happen on my watch!"

"Last I checked, Vixey, they were not working and they are not going to work right now!" James said. "When you were out scavenging for stuff, I tried to see if they would work, but they wouldn't start after when I pressed their buttons and messed with their parts."

My mouth dropped open, appalled. "You did WHAT?! What would happen to you if you pressed the wrong button and then the robots attacked you without me to get you out of there?! You and Katie are just asking for trouble!"

"She does have a point." Todd said as he stays close to my side, giving James a clever smirk, like he knows what might happen before it happens. I need to find a way to get the kid away from the horrors I have seen.

James turned his attention to the boy, "You don't know anything at all about this place kid. This place is supposed to be fun for all ages."

"Oh believe me, I know way more than you do about this place. And if you are not careful, this place will only be fun… for them…" The boy said, not fazed at all from the statement James made. His steady gaze made James back off a couple of steps and thankfully made my friend fall silent. I was going to tell Todd that what he said was quite enough but I saw that the lights turned back on in the room. I took a look, seeing that the robots are not in the room anymore. My eyes widen in shock, how is it possible that the robots vanished from the room without making a sound?

"Vixey, what happened?" Ken asks me before he saw what I was looking at. "Where did the robots go?"

"They are gone." I told him, taking deep breaths to calm myself. "You and Cooper were right Ken, the monsters are going to come and get us." My fingers clasp helplessly against the wall as I can feel my heart racing faster than normal. As much as I want to dismiss the thought of my nightmares coming to life, I don't know what to believe anymore. All I know now is that the monsters I tried to hide in the closet are coming out from their hiding spots to haunt my reality.

"If you guys are done with this place, I am going to leave." I heard Katie walking down the hallway until she called out to us. "Why is there a wall here instead of the exit? Didn't we just come down this hallway earlier?" I turn to see that she is back with us. I suddenly don't feel comfortable in the room anymore as I watch the shadows move around on the walls, I could hear the sound of wind blowing against the piles of mechanical parts on the floor.

"Of course it is down that hallway, Katie!" James assures her as he looks left and right in the direction she was going. "See? There is nothing to worry about. C'mon guys, let's go find those robots!"

Reluctantly, Ken and I follow James and Katie through the hallway. Todd holds my hand gently with his left hand while he clasped the teddy bear doll in his right hand. I don't know why but now I am starting to feel that his hand feels skeletal in my grip. I even took a quick glance to see if I was just seeing and feeling things that are messing with my mind. Yep, I think I am losing it! His hand looks just fine, nothing like how a skeleton's hand is supposed to be.

I slowed my pace, uncertain if I should rest my head or not. I still feel some pain from the fall I had in the Office Room. I could feel Todd's gaze as he says. "Don't be afraid, Vixey. I am here with you." He chuckled lightly, and I thought I could hear his voice echoing in the walls as well.

For some reason, I don't know whether to take that as a sign of comfort or a sign that he is trying to make my suffering worse. I slap my left hand on the side of my face; my left bang is coming undone from the clip I put on my hair to make it stick to one side. I take the clip off, letting my bang fall over my left eye like an eye-patch. I close my eyes shut as I turn my attention to how I should fend off against the robots. For the bear if he ever comes to attack me, I should do something to block his claws or his sharp teeth from landing on my skin. But the problem with him will be the tank he has on his back, what if the tank actually is carrying fire for him to use against me? I don't think I should mess with that in order to survive against him. It would be best to avoid him. The bunny will be more difficult to fight off I believe, for his bigger hands will be able to grab me and crush me without a second thought. I don't know what the chicken or the fox would do if I ever bump into them, but I hope my brain will figure out a way to get past them. I have to avoid being stabbed by the feathers and the hook at all costs!

It might be impossible to get away from them and survive, but I can't give up and let them do whatever they want. But wait... I should heed the Phone Guy's advice in using the flashlight to keep their distance away from me. I wonder if I have enough battery power to do that sort of thing. I turn my attention to my flashlight I have with me, but it was gone. I blinked at thought that I dropped it somewhere, but I see no sign of it within my reach.

"Looking for this, Vixey?" I heard Todd call out to me. I saw that he was no longer by my side. He is now a few inches away from the opposite end of the hallway holding up the flashlight in his hands with a grin on his face.

"Give it back please." I told him sternly, straightening myself up from the wall so that I can walk over to him. "I need that flashlight."

He looked like he was considering my command, but he said. "If ya want it, come and get it lassie!" I could hear a bit of a pirate ascent in his voice. He runs away from me as I try to catch him. I follow him through the hallways and in different rooms where he would try to hide from me. If he wanted my attention, he certainly got it. I do like to play with kids, but not when some have a different mindset than my own and rebel against it, it is tough to have them do exactly as you say, and they are the type I don't like very much. I don't lose sight of Todd in the dark, but I have to say that he was quick on his feet, quicker than James ever would in running two miles on the running track.

I couldn't help it but think that he is leading me away from my friends. While I do want to just stop chasing him and turn the other way, I can't let my one self-defense mechanism get in the wrong hands.

XXXXXX

_"Give me Freddy Fredbear back Todd!" I shout to him as I follow him around the Pizzeria, dodging a couple of the tables and chairs that are in the way. "You just gave him back to me a day ago!"_

_He stops where he was right by the stage, despite the robots' warnings of 'no running in the room' rule, he picks up speed again while he calls to me. "If ye want the bear, come and play with me lassie." I pout in annoyance over his little scheme to get me to play with him. I think I am getting a bit flustered over him calling me 'lassie', but I don't pay heed to it as well as I do with concern over the safety of my doll._

_"Just don't hurt him please!" I beg, finally able to catch up to him. "You know that I can't bear for anything to happen to Freddy Fredbear."_

_"What makes ye think I would eva' hurt your toy lassie?" Todd said as he puts my doll back in my arms. His plastic hook toy that he wears on his right hand didn't even scratch my toy when he handed it to me._

_I gave him his answer as gently as I could. "I am afraid that you would do something to him like how that boy did when he stole it from me."_

_He chuckled. "Ye know that silly landlubber Fred would do a lot worse to your doll if I didn't come along to get it back for ye. Aye even got a black eye in that fight because of it." After he said this, he lifted up his eye-patch that is covering his right eye to show that huge blackish purple bruise. I wince, seeing how awful that must have felt to him. Still, just by looking at him with his spiky dark red hair and his ocean blue eyes, he makes me feel that I want to be just like him when I grow up._

_"I just don't want anything bad to happen to either my doll or me like last time." I tell him, almost about ready to shy away from him. He took my hand before I could run away from him._

_"That is precisely the reason you should play with me instead of being by yerself lassie. I will protect my new pirate buddy from anything that can lay a hand on ye." He said._

_I blink a couple of times at that statement. "Pirate buddy? Girls are allowed to be pirates?"_

_He nods with a cunning grin on his face. "That's right! Anyone can be one! First things first is that you come with me to Foxy's Pirate Cove, I can show you lots of things that pirates do. But the one thing I can't teach you is sword-fighting. Foxy is pretty strict about us not playing with anything that might hurt us, especially running around the cove. He doesn't like that."_

_I understand what he is saying and I want to be sure that I have a better day with him in Foxy's Pirate Cove than yesterday when I first came to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I let him lead me to the place where we will have fun together._

XXXXXX

I stop for a second as I thought through what my brain is trying to tell me. Dang it! I didn't want this to happen while I am chasing the boy to who knows where! And now I have to remember what it was all about for my Dream Diary when I get home! I didn't know how long I was running for, but I feel like I am lost in the building, I don't even know where Todd has gone to anymore.

Wait... Could this mean that what I saw in my head is telling me that the boy I am chasing is a ghost? I think so because I remember the way he looked so full of life in my dream and then in reality here he looks like he could be one of the dead. "That explains the tattered clothes and the bloody mark on his chest." I tell myself. "But that doesn't explain why a ghost like him is hanging around the building." If I remember correctly, my grandma had taught me a lot of things that I should know about ghosts, she says that they sometimes hang around because they either don't know that they are dead, or that they have some unfinished business to take care of before they disappear to the afterlife, or they could also be stuck forever and not get any redemption.

I shake my head. I don't have time to play around with ghosts. I am not that skilled in persuading them like how my grandma does. I turn around to try and go back to where I came from but all I could see in front of me is a huge wall blocking my path. I rub my eyes hoping that I was just seeing things, but the wall did not change back to the hallway I once ran through. I sighed in defeat, "Guess I have to go the other way." I walk slowly away from the wall and turn around to look for another exit.

I come to a huge hallway with checkerboard tiles on the floor and some wires that are hanging on the ceiling. The blinking lights go in and out at a frantic pace as I look at the huge mess that is supposed to be where the tables and chairs are to stand tall and look gorgeous to the customers. The tables are either chopped up into pieces on the floor or knocked over and the chairs are an absolute wreck and in need of repairs. In one corner I spotted my flashlight on the floor.

I smile in satisfaction. Todd must have dropped it on the floor and left from the scene. I grab it, feeling so much relief in getting it back. The next thing I know, I suddenly feel dread in the room and I could hear the boy calling me. "Come and play a game with me Vixey."

I quickly shake my head disapprovingly once I saw him leaning on one of the broken tables in the corner. "I don't have time to play games kid. I have to go back to my friends. They could either be in danger or on their way back home right now-"

"They have already left you by yourself." The boy says. He stood up straight, playing with something on the surface of the furniture. An eye-patch. "I don't really care much about those so called friends of yours anyway. They don't know who they are dealing with. That doesn't matter now; I brought you here so that you can't reach them when you cry for help."

I scoff. "What do you mean by that? Are you going to summon the gold bunny against me? I'll just kick his butt some more if you do."

"Heh! You really ARE that foolish enough to think that you can win. But no. You will have to fight against me!" His chuckle made me feel a bit uneasy. "Be real here, lassie. You knew who was watching you in the shadows but you try to put up a mask to hide your emotions from me. From the way aye see it, your time is just about run out."

I was about ready to ask him how he knows about what I was feeling when I stared at him in disbelief. "You were the one watching me from the very beginning? But I felt a more deadly presence back there!"

"Yar right about that." The boy gave me a twisted grin like he knew something that I didn't. He is also taking a few steps closer to me with his hands behind his back. "Another thing you should probably ask is how come Foxy the Pirate wasn't with the other Animatronics when you found them." I am almost too scared to reply to the question, so I kept my mouth shut. "Can't take a guess? I suppose I should give you a hint."

Before I could ask what he was going to say, he swings his right hand. I backed away from him as I felt my legs starting to collapse. I look down to see what happened and I immediately gag at the smell of blood seeping out of my tights. I stand back up again but kept my head down to examine the wound. I touch the blood, wincing when I feel my exposed skin. By the heavens, that boys hand made a very big cut into my legs! It is not a small cut like how I would get from rubbing my fingers by the paper. That cut was huge. Realistically I should not be walking if they were to be sliced off! Why did I feel the metal from the boys hand on my-? I stop my question as I finally figured out what or who I am dealing with.

That can't be him!

I look up, only to look at the nightmarish creature standing before me is none other than the fox, and he is sneering at me with his sharp metallic teeth. I gulped in seeing his new look. Like the chicken, he still has some of his chest but the rest is exposing his ribs. His sharp feet are inclined much like the bunny's feet, but he has a bit of metal sticking up from behind it like a part of a heel. When I looked over to see his hook, I squeaked. "Sweet mother of!-" I covered my mouth to stop myself from finishing it. His hook looks big enough to chop off a head in just one swing!

If Foxy were ever allowed to grin, I'd imagine that he would crease his lips into a cunning smile as he regarded me staring at the hook right next to him. He chuckled, enjoying my fear. "**You will get to try me hook very soon lassie. It is getting mighty hungry for your throat**!"

I shake my head frantically. Just by looking at how he swings that hook around on the ground really makes me want to scream out for help. "Y-You can't possibly be here!" I said to him, trying hard to hide the stutter in my voice. I remember how hard in my dreams I try to get away from him by either running or hiding behind anything that would hide me from his line of sight, but no matter how hard I try he ALWAYS finds me! He is the most persistent one of the robots to haunt my dreams and from what I know of him he is more merciless than all of the others. The bear has the brains, the bunny has the brawn, the chicken has the stealth, and the fox has no mercy. "I liked it better when you were gone!"

In inexplicable rage, he gave off a loud unbearable screech that would blow my eardrums off. I covered my ears in haste to keep the noise away from me. I can't decide if the screech was that of a screaming child or of an animal sound. "**Did you really believe that you were safe from me**?" He scoffed. "**You are just like the rest of those ungrateful adults you associate yourself with**!"

"Why do you blame me as the culprit?" I argue back at him. I would have said more if he didn't shove the edge of his hook into my neck, ready to slice my throat at any moment. I backed off a few steps.

"**Don't play dumb with me, Vixey**!" The fox hissed. "**Ye know full well of what ye did to deserve the wrath of a pirate! Ye stole the doll, and now ye are insulting the memory of me little pirate buddy by looking exactly like her**!"

"LOOK HERE YOU JERK! I didn't take the doll from you! You said so yourself that the doll belongs to someone else! And I don't know what you are talking about on that last part but it's not my fault you are getting salty over a hairstyle!" I shout, trying to act smart in the argument. "If I can take out your little Gold Bunny friend, I can do so much worse with you!"

He laughed at me. "**Springtrap is not, and he will never be, a friend of mine! Why would I associate with the man who took my life in the first place? I still can't believe that he doesn't know how to work a robot when he once worked at that place!**"

I squint my eyes a little, trying to raise my flashlight right at his face. "Springtrap?"

Foxy shakes his head at me, like he doesn't want to talk about the guy any more than I do. "**Let's just get back to business shall we**? **Not long yet before ye will be feeding the fishes**!"

Before he could do anything to stop me, I shove the flashlight in his face and click on the switch. I gape at my flashlight, it is not working! And Foxy's laugh at my failure to blind him is not helping me at all! "**Did ye think that aye would let ye use that thing against me? Ye really are that foolish! Aye allowed that light to render me helpless last time and aye will not make that same mistake again. Ready to dance the dead man's jig?"** Blast it! He must have taken out the batteries that power the flashlight! I need to find something else to defend myself with! I look at the chairs and tables and I don't think they will be able to help me. The only two weapons I have against the fox is my remote, and my high heeled shoes. Can I use the remote to render the fox immobile long enough till I escape? It doesn't look like I have a choice.

As soon as he was ready to swing the hook right into my throat, I jump back as far as I can away from him. Despite the pain in my legs, I break for it and run into one of the rooms with a hallway on the other side. I don't dare look back to see if he is following me (I can already feel that he is!), I have watched too many horror movies where most of the victims tend to look back instead of paying attention to what is in front of them. I needed to get as far as I can so that I can use the remote on the robot that is chasing me in the hallways. The fox has not lost sight of me; even in the dark he is as quick as lightning.

I get back to my running, only for him to make me slip by tripping my feet against his hook. I landed on my stomach as I tried to get back up. "**Yer stuck to the ground like a barnacle on the ship aren't ya?" **I don't respond as I am too busy trying to get rid of the dizziness I am seeing in my vision. When I didn't speak, Foxy began trying to taunt me. "**What's wrong? Am I too fast for ya?" **I sprint ahead and try to gain the upper hand in throwing some furniture in the way as the fox gave chase. James would have loved to see me in a rabbit suit running away from a fox. Note to self, don't suggest that as a dare!

I briefly see Springtrap looking in to see what was going on and he tried to stop me from getting away, but I slide down in between his legs and continue running. I think I heard Foxy slamming Springtrap to the wall and the rabbit moaned as he muttered a curse. I didn't stick around to hear what he had to say as I am busy trying to outrun the fox.

I take out the remote and as I am running I aim the remote right at him, ready to stop him dead in his tracks. "Ah!" I shriek in surprise over my remote bursting into flames. "What the-?" My remote, my other means of self defense against the robots is now burned to crisp. I skid to a halt as I look briefly at my hand to see if my skin was damaged.

"**Don't even bother with that little device. It will not help you against us**." I can hear Freddy's voice saying within the darkness. I could almost swear that I saw his eyes and teeth glowing in the dark expanse of the hallway. Images of the bear playing his little music box song flashed before my eyes.

"**Can't you just accept your fate already girl? You don't have anything to defend yourself from us now**." Chica's voice joins in as she reveals herself from the shadows, blocking my one exit along with Freddy.

I growl at her. "Eat this Chicken Nuggets!" I throw one of my high heeled shoes at her, satisfied that she didn't stop it from hitting her hard in the face. All of the robots stopped where they were, dumbfounded by my defense tactic.

Freddy's not amused as he looks at me with his eyes half shut and said. "**Are you quite finished?**".

I just shrug, "What? I ran out of stuff to throw at you all!" I hear someone coming up from behind me and I quickly duck just in time for Bonnie's huge hands to miss me by a long shot. I back up toward a wall as they surround me from all corners. They all look like they are enjoying my futile efforts to get away from them. All I just want to do is to disappear from their sight. But that is only in my dreams, it will not happen in the real world.

'_Stay calm. Stay calm."_ Dad trained me to sing "Stay Calm" as our song since I was six years old to maintain a calm and collected attitude when in the face of danger. But as I look in apprehension, my dad's teachings seem to not hold in my mind. The robots are feeding on my fear like the animals they are, literally.

"**Just take a good look at her, acting all tough. Betcha she can't hold onto that once we stuff her in a suit!** " I hear Bonnie taunting me, making fun of my bravado.

"**Bonnie, that is enough! We are not fortunate to have the suits anymore. But we will find something that will make her corpse be useful to us.**" Freddy said firmly to Bonnie, the tone in his voice says that he is in no mood for what Bonnie considers on playing with his victims.

"**It is just a shame that she can't fight back against us**." Foxy cackles. "**She is just as foolish as the night-guards who came before her, well, more likely that one boy who got away from us the first time**." Are they talking about Jeremy? The first night-guard who managed to survive against these guys at the beginning before the Bite? In my dreams I saw that he was present at the beginning of my nightmares and I always watched in silent awe as he figures out how to get away from the robots pretty well.

"**Perhaps we can use her death to amend our mistakes of not killing Fritz Smith, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Mike Schmidt when we had the chance. That seems fine by me**." Chica said. Okay, amending their mistakes for not killing Fritz and Jeremy, I might be able to stay silent on, but with the mention of my fathers name, I am not going to tolerate it!

I grit my teeth, I think I have probably drawn blood from biting my lips too hard. "That's not going to happen. You do not get to talk like that about my father!" I don't care about the way that they are not intimidated by my outburst. All I care about is that they don't talk about my dad like they think he is just a toy that they can break apart and put back together however they pleased and not caring about what happened to them afterwords. If my father survived against these monsters, I will too! I am not going to give them the satisfaction of killing me like how they did it with those poor construction workers, oh no, I will give them a taste of their own medicine! I raise my hand up and gesture for one of them to come and try to get me. "You want to kill me... You better be ready for a fight of your lives."

Chica was the first to attack me, getting her wings ready to stab me in the heart. However, I intercepted it and cranked her arms backwards away from me, but she gave a swipe at my chest as she lets her sharp clawed toes rip into my dress. I could see Bonnie making his way to my blind-spot as he was ready to crush my head with his hands. I put my hands up in the way to shield my face and my head from the impact, using all of the strength I had to push the hands away. I tried to get away but my legs gave out after losing a lot of blood and I just looked up to see Freddy igniting a flame on his fingertips.

**"Any last words before you burn?" **He asks threateningly. I couldn't hear the sound of the flame or the mocking laughter from Chica and Bonnie as something else was drowning out my ears. Its hard to say exactly what I am hearing but it sounded like a music box playing some sort of theme song from the restaurant. It is steadily growing and on repeat as I am trying to focus on where that sound was coming from, but I can't find the location amidst the battle. I don't know how or why, but I know this song that is playing.

_"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! For kids, its number one!_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy meets fun!"_

"Yes. Can you please turn your theme song music off?" This statement I just made stopped Freddy, his flame burnt out from his fingers as he looks at me, trying to decide if he should act surprised or not. Now I can't stop moving my body to the beat!

"**The only song I play is the Toreador March song." **Freddy clarifies, not amused that I didn't think about that fact.

"Then why am I hearing the theme song?" I ask before I remember the rest of the lyrics. "_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You get your pizza by the pound! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where the kids are safe and sound!"_

Freddy cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "**Odd choice for your last words. Foxy! Do your thing and finish her!"** Foxy's hook came close to my neck as he positioned my body next to his. The hook swings across my throat... and misses.

It didn't miss its target. Its just that my body doesn't feel it. I take a moment to look at see that I am transparent in Foxy's grip. I widen my eyes in horror at what is happening to me. I am see through! Whether this was a blessing or a curse, I couldn't decide, but I took that moment to get out of there as fast as I can. I could hear Freddy screaming in the distance. "**Do not let her get away!"**

XXXXXX

(Animatronics)

Freddy watched in silence as Bonnie and Chica made it their mission to chase down the girl and kill her before she gets away to safety. Only Foxy remained behind with him as they stood together in the hallway for a while. **"Did you see what I think we saw Foxy?"** Freddy asks.

"**Aye! Its a bit fishy to hear of a lass who hears a nonexistent song that we knew a long time ago. And to add to that, she dodged my hook!" ** Foxy fumes over the fact that the girl got away from him.

"**Not dodged Foxy. It went through her like she was a ghost. I think we need to examine her further to clarify if she is who I think she is." **Freddy explains.

At that information, Foxy perks up slightly. "**Ye don't think she is...?" **

**"Let's just hope I am wrong and that the girl is nothing special after all." **Freddy and Foxy decided to catch up to Bonnie and Chica in their search for the girl.

XXXXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this revised chapter! There will be more coming soon! Stay tuned for more!


	3. Mechanical Instinct

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vixey in the story. The Drawkill Animatronics are not mine either, they belong to their owner.

XXXX

Chapter 3- Mechanical Instinct

(Vixey)

_"You can't take his life!" I yell at the Animatronics surrounding me and Jeremy. "He never did anything to you!"_

_"All he ever did was get in our way in the first place." The Puppet said, its white eyes turning into a blood color. "If we can't kill the murderer for what he has done to us, then by all means, this night-guard will do." _

_Before it even touches Jeremy, I push myself to block it from its prize. I raise my hands up in a warning. "Stay away from him! Jeremy is my friend!" Even if all of those nights before when he was learning the ropes on how to be a security guard at night, he always kept me company even if he couldn't see me. _

_"Friend?" Fred, lets out a laugh. "We are your real friends, 5th Child. He doesn't even know that you exist!" I didn't understand what he meant in calling me the 5th Child so I ignored him to shield Jeremy from their grasp._

_Riley rolls his eyes, looking over Bonnie's shoulder he is leaning on. "I told you she has lost it Freddy!" Fred hushed his friend with a hand raised up to keep him quiet._

_"Be reasonable, 5th Child." Courtney looks at me with deep concern while she is rubbing her ghostly hand beside Chica's legs. "What is done is done. Puppet says that this is the right thing to do, it knows that the only way to get the murderer back here is to sacrifice the night-guards." I can feel a chilling sensation going on through my body after when she said that. Sacrifice the night guards just to lure the murderer back here? And here I thought that the murderer was a bad man! Its like I don't know who my friends are anymore after our deaths!_

_"The Puppet only cares about itself, Courtney, it doesn't care about any of us!" I cry to get her to listen to reason._

_The Puppet slaps me away from Jeremy's unconscious body. "Silence 5th Child! I will make this clear to you that you should be grateful that I have taken pity on you and I am giving you the right to exact your revenge on your murderer and mine! Instead, I have seen that you are too delicate like a flower. Foxy! Restrain the 5th Child and make sure that she does not interfere with our work!"_

_I glared as I in haste dodge Todd's hands trying to pull me away from Jeremy. Even when I move around the entire office, he is still trying to keep me away from the night-guard. "Little pirate buddy, please just let him do this. I can take you away from here so you don't have to see this." He tried to beg for me to listen._

_"If you really were my friend, Todd, you wouldn't let the Puppet do this to me!" I shout, the tears rolling down my face. He said nothing as I push past him harshly to get back to Jeremy, screaming for the Puppet to stop in his madness. "Stop it! Leave Jeremy alone!"_

_The Puppet turns the second I am getting close to Jeremy and it pushes me away with just raising its left hand, I struggled against the invisible force that is trying to keep me from moving closer. "You can't save this adult, 5th Child! You think you can go up against all five of us with just this disgusting piece of junk you call a friend, but you are incorrect at your judgement."_

_I narrow my eyes at him in disgust, hatred for him boils in my soul as I give a loud unbearable shriek of my own. I can see the shadow tentacles coming forth from my body as they slither over to Jeremy's unconscious body, slowly making him rise from where he collapsed on the ground. Jeremy opens his eyes, identical as the robots' black eyes, and he pulls himself up as if he were just waking up from a nightmare. I am pulled to him as I fly up to clutch onto his shoulders, hissing at the Animatronics. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT HIM!"_

_All of them stepped back; Fred and Courtney had surprised looks on their faces even if the shadows while Riley and Todd looked at me like they couldn't believe I just did what I did. The Puppet was not pleased at all as it said. "Impossible! You weren't supposed to possess the humans! You were supposed to do that with Golden Freddy!"_

_"I don't want the bear! I want Jeremy safe!" I shout, guiding the night-guard away from the Animatronics. I know that the rules of the guards are that they can't lay a hand on the Animatronics and I will make sure that Jeremy follows my lead. I had him clutch his hands into fists as I had him stand up straight and tall, daring the Animatronics to try to take him. For if they do try, I will help Jeremy survive his second night!_

_XXXXX_

I open my eyes after that, feeling a strange sense of relief and panic as I got myself up from behind the desk. In my haste to get away from the Animatronics, I went right toward the office where I knew for certain that I would be safe. I managed to gather up my strength to lift the desk up and hide underneath the center where I could tend to my legs. I must have fallen asleep while I was doing it for I spotted my bandage tape lying near me. As I resumed my work in taping up my legs, I turned my attention toward the dream I had. I had that dream before, about six times each year until I got the meaning behind it. I am seeing what actually happened in one of the Missing Children's point of views, and for a while I just thought that nobody else knows exactly what happened to them. From what I can understand it sounded like Jeremy Fitzgerald couldn't have survived the night without help from the ghost child's side.

A ringing sound interrupts my thoughts as I pull out my cellphone and look at the caller ID. Cooper Kolston. I press the answer button and put it in my ear. "Hey Cooper."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME, Vixey!" His voice boomed into the phone, I had to back away from the loud outburst just to keep my ears from being blown to bits. "I thought you had died in there!"

"Sheesh! Calm down will ya, Cooper! I don't want the robots to hear you!" I answer him, cleaning out my ears. At least thankfully after my getaway from the robots the theme song had quieted down where I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Calm down?!" He said, trying to contain his anger on the other end. "I tried to call you like three times before you even answered me!"

"Thank goodness you are safe, Vixey! I was so worried about you!" I hear Ken's voice on the other end as well. I raised my eyebrow up in confusion.

"Uh, Ken, how are you even with Cooper on the other end?" I ask, putting the phone on speaker so that I can hear both of them.

"I couldn't take the place anymore after when the Animatronics vanished from the parts/services room." Ken explains. "I ran to where the exit was and waited until you, James and Katie were out. But you didn't, and neither did James and Katie, so I had to get Cooper to come and help me find you by your phones."

"Did you get anything from James and Katie?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach as I wondered how James and Katie were going to survive without me there to help them. I already had a bad feeling something happened to them.

"There was no signal from either of them. I did receive a strange call from their phones but the voice on the other line was pretty demonic." Ken said, his voice shaking.

"Can you tell me what it sounds like?" I question, dreading the answer I was bound to get.

"Unfortunately no. It did sound deep and menacing. Its almost like its Freddy's voice but not quite." Ken clarifies.

Cooper interjects. "Ken I need you to quit shivering like a scared dog out in a rainstorm, okay? Where are you even at Vixey?"

"I'm in the office, Cooper." I look around the room I am at but I don't see any sign of the Animatronics coming near me yet. I know that when I was running that Bonnie and Chica are on my tail, but Freddy and Foxy have not decided to act on it too. I may be thankful that I just dodged death once, I don't know if it will happen a second time.

"Did you and Todd manage to find someplace safe for a while?" Ken asks.

"Um Ken, sorry to break it to you, but the kid is actually one of those Animatronics. He was the fox. Don't ask me how he can turn from a kid to a fox, he is a ghost and he just does his own thing! He used that as a disguise and he has a vendetta against me from taking the doll from before." I explain.

"Holy Sh-!" Ken says before he is shushed by Cooper.

"Do you even have anything to protect yourself from them Vixey?" Cooper questions.

"Not anymore." I answer honestly. "Foxy took away the batteries to the flashlight, Freddy burned my computer virus remote, Chica has one of my high heel shoes after when I threw it in her face." Ken laughed for a moment on the other line before he regained his composure.

"How is it possible that the Animatronics can do those things? They weren't even allowed to do that when my mom was there!" Ken commented.

"They were probably afraid to bring too much attention in the daytime when the customers were there. Why they held out until nighttime is beyond my explanation." Cooper states. "Here is a piece of advice for you Vixey, if you don't have anything else to defend yourself from the Animatronics who are hellbent on killing you, you have to find something that is out of their element to keep control over."

"But how?" I whisper, trying hard not to think about getting killed by those things. "They are too powerful and strong. They know where I will be hiding and they know I am scared of them."

Cooper started to say that he could come over and help me, I shouted. "No! You can't! You can't help me with this Cooper! I don't want you killed!" '_Not like how I killed him. I didn't mean to do it_.' I shake my head at what I am hearing inside of my head. "Your uncle would not forgive me if I let something happen to you." '_That is why I made the promise_.' Okay, this is just becoming more weird. What sort of promise did I make that involves Cooper's uncle? I don't really know. "Do you want to make the same mistake that those poor construction workers suffered through Cooper? I don't want you to end up like them!"

I hear a big bang behind me in the hallway as I quickly turn to look for a moment. That sounds like metal clawing at the tiles. I tense, wondering who is coming after me. "I-I g-gotta go! Bye!" Before Cooper could ask me what is going on, I turn off the phone, put it in my bag, and make a run to the vent close by. However much I dislike the filth, I pretend to ignore it as I crawled into the vent to keep myself hidden from the Animatronics. I hear Freddy and Chica by the desk as they start looking for any sign of my location, **"It looks like someone wasn't ready for Freddy to come to the party." **Freddy taunted and I prayed that neither he or Chica would be able to find me.

Would they be able to look in on the cameras and spy me in the vents? I hope not! As far as I know, the Animatronics never really cared for that. I crawl cautiously in the vent, doing my best to keep quiet and work my way through to the other side. Its odd that the vents seem to be more roomier and warmer than it should be. I stop as I realize that the vent really is getting hot. I dare to make a quick sprint through the vent toward the other side, all the while screaming quietly 'ouch!' as the heat is getting to me. I almost couldn't breathe in that heat!

I finally made it out to the end of the vent. All I can hope is that the Fazbear crew won't be able to find where I am. I found the arcade games where I located the Freddy doll and I considered maybe using them to block me from the robots. If I huddle to one of the corners I could get the robots to avoid me. But what if that is a lost cause? Do the Drawkill counterparts have heat sensors to locate my body heat? Or x-ray vision?

I hear someone coming through the hallway and I squeeze in between the arcade games to push the two of them together, just enough to block what is inside. Once I got that done, I waited in silence, crouching down to sit as I hear the soft footsteps of a Animatronic. Whether they belong to Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, or Foxy, I don't know for sure who is on the other side looking for me. I would think that Foxy and Chica's new looks would give off a light and skeletal step whereas Freddy and Bonnie have more rough steps.

"Hey, how did this Animatronic get here of all places?" I hear James' voice from the other side.

"Its just a yellow Freddy Fazbear, James, I doubt it is anything special." Katie's voice interjects. A yellow Freddy? Wait.. They don't mean...

"Oh it is something special Katie, this is the famous gold Freddy Animatronic that was used to lure the missing children to their deaths!" James exclaims in excitement. I almost feel sick to my stomach as I dread to think what Golden Freddy is going to do to them. I wanted ever so much to scream for them to get out of there, but my voice can't get above a squeak.

I dared to peek on the other side and see James and Katie getting close to the gold bear who is just standing there in the hallway menacingly. James couldn't see me shaking my head no as he stepped close to examine the gold bear. "Hey Freddy! Freddy!" He playfully called to the Animatronic bear. But as soon as Katie reached her hand out to touch the bear, it grabbed her hand and broke it off like a toothpick.

Katie cries out in severe pain as James took a moment to look at what was happening, only when he tried to go over to help Katie back up, his legs froze on the spot, unable to move as the bear used his levitation spell on both him and Katie. First the gold bear slammed both of their bodies up to the ceiling, and then slammed them to the right and the left. Next, the bear moved his hand downward in a fast swing, making James and Katie smash into the floor, their screams of protest died the moment they fell to the ground.

I almost wanted to scream for the bear to leave them alone, but I didn't have the guts to do it. I covered my mouth as a few of my tears trailed down my cheeks. I should have just run out of my hiding spot and go help my friends, but with how I handled my fights against Bonnie and Chica and trying to escape from Foxy and Freddy, I know that fighting the gold bear would be foolish of me to do. Despite how much I want to help, but I was afraid I would only make things even worse for them. I wait until the gold bear is away from the room, where he is going I don't really know, probably to look for another victim who would dare to touch him.

As soon as I deemed it safe to get out of my hiding spot, I push one of the arcade games aside and begin walking toward the corpses of my friends. Fresh blood is oozing out from their heads and their arms. I wipe away the tears from my eyes as I whispered to them. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something sooner." The look of their corpses reminds me too much of the Phone Guys death I remember seeing in my nightmares.

A cold chill ran up and down my spine as I look up to see Chica walking toward me in a fluid movement. "**Foolish grown ups don't really understand what horrors await them in this place. Tell me Vixey, are you hungry?" **I didn't respond, afraid of what her answer would be when she continued. "**Well then, Let's Eat! You can drink the blood from the dusty floor and... I will feast on your flesh, like pizza!" **I wanted to gag at the profanity, but I was starting to feel the cold, shivering in fear.

I shake my head, trying to keep myself together. "You are insane. No wonder you guys are out of the job all those years ago. Each death that comes around the corner, leaves you with nothing but cold emptiness inside. When will you stop killing innocent people?"

Chica laughed harshly. "**Until all of us Missing Children are able to move on, we will stop killing them!"**

"So why haven't you?" I snap with my question, my eyes are beginning to twitch. "Why wait around here when you could just go?!"

Chica slapped her hand to her face, shaking her head as if I wasn't listening to a word she said."**Must I draw you a picture?! All five of us spirits in the room were ready to move on to the afterlife, and there was supposed to be six of us altogether. The 5th Child didn't do what she was supposed to do. She should have known that with the murderer getting his just desserts and all the rest of us were ready to go home, she should have been happy to come back to us. Instead she turns it away in order to go back to her night guard! When will she ever wake up and see that she doesn't belong with him?!"**

"So you are saying you Animatronics are having a temper tantrum over the 5th Child's decision to stay?" I connect the dots. "Can't you respect that?"

Chica gives me a look that said she was displeased by my response. "**The 5th Child doesn't even understand what was the best for her when she chose to protect the night guards from us! They were a means to an end**!"

I shake my head at her. "And hear I thought you were the reasonable one Courtney! Did you honestly think that with all of the lives you took that you would gain entryway to the afterlife? You guys brought this mess on yourselves with the Puppet in command. The 5th Child could see the corruption in your souls and that is why she never obeyed the Puppet just to get this one person who is on the to-be murdered list."

"**Oh but what about the time when she had Golden Freddy kill the one night guard who loves his phone? She allowed the Animatronic to kill him." **Chica back talks to me. I am not sure if she realized that I spoke her real name, but there was a hint of surprise in the blood red eyes. I didn't realize until a moment later that I said that name out loud.

"According to the nightmares I have of you robots, she was modest in making sure that the Phone Guy is safe from danger. She wouldn't intentionally kill someone just because she was bored with babysitting a grown man. I've seen the dream myself thousands of times over my twenty years of life, and your the one in the wrong!" I argued with a stern voice, but as I said this I felt my arms and legs beginning to twitch as well as my eyes. "You seriously think you own her thoughts and feelings on the matter, like she is nothing but a puppet to your schemes? She was six years old when she died! SIX! YEARS! OLD! She expected better of you guys! You should be ashamed of what you are doing!"

**"She was never a puppet to her friends! To bad that I can't feel the same for you adults following orders from the employers who allowed us to rot and not bring the murderer to justice!" **Chica said defiantly. "**They didn't help us when we needed them! We only had each other to count on**!" She raised up her sharp wings in my direction as she stood ready to deliver the final blow to me. "**Time for you to join them!"**

Before she could swing her wings at me, I began to convulse as I am twitching like a flickering light-switch that can't decide whether to stay on or off, all the while my voice sounds like it is struggling to say the exact words I wanted to reply. I felt like I was choking on my words instead of stuttering. "No! **I-I...** **wo**n't... join **them... in de**ath!" My vision was starting to make me dizzy while Chica just stood there with her mouth open in shock at what I was saying. The room where I stood facing Chica fades from my sight as I was taken to a different room. I don't know how I ended up from one of the hallways to the exit of the building, but something about my twitching made me teleport to that place.

A brief part of the song that Jeremy sings in my mind makes me stand up to attention despite the twitching. "_One step at a time, I'm going out of my mind. I'm being hunted by something primal. They're just simple machines. Yet tainted souls they seem. For five night's I'll fear for my survival." _I believe he sang that song when he was feeling a bit scared of the Animatronics and it stayed with the dream as I see glimpses of Jeremy with the fifth child fighting off against the robots together.

At the same time when I arrived, the door to the start of Fazbear's Fright opened up and in came Ken and Cooper. They were both surprised that I managed to meet up with them as they blinked their eyes at me, wondering if they were just imagining it. I could see that they were carrying backpacks with some tools I presume. Ken was the first to speak up as he embraced me. "Vixey, oh thank heavens! You are still among the living! But gee wiz girl, you look all beat up on the legs!"

XXXXX

(Animatronics)

Chica made it her mission to contact the rest of the Animatronics who were roaming the area by using a computer communication device inside of her head. "**Boys we have a situation here. It appears that Vixey has been holding out on us and keeping it secret that she knows about us and the whereabouts of the Fifth Child."**

Freddy responded in the computer device. "**Not surprising. I have been researching a bit of her profile and it said that Mike Schmidt, the last night guard who avoided us, is in relation to her. She is his daughter, so I originally thought that maybe I could use her as bait to lure him to us, but I had just discovered that he has passed from this world. Its no wonder she didn't want us to talk about him. Disappointing as it is, the girl knows more about this place and us than she lets on."**

**"I think you guys are just overeating." **Bonnie put in his comment. "**There is nothing special about the girl, only that she likes to make fun of our history of the pizzeria." **

"**You didn't see how she reacted when I told her to drink the blood of the corpses that are in the hallway here, Bonnie!" **Chica interjects. "**She was hay-wiring like crazy before she disappeared on me! Her eyes were changing from black and white to green and grey! She also says that she has been having nightmares of us ever since she was alive."**

**"Hmm... That's nothing special. Lots of people go crazy when they see us murdering their workers." ** Bonnie wasn't convinced. Out of the Animatronics who were waiting for the 5th Child to return to them, Bonnie doubted that she would return while Foxy has been waiting anxiously for her and Freddy remained patient. Chica was in the neutral, not sure if it would be true or not.

"**Bonnie! Davy Jones' Locker! Aye would slap you!" **Foxy shouts in the computer device. "**Chica, if the lass is hay-wiring like you said, then do you think this means...?" **Chica knew that Foxy would be waiting in anticipation for what might come of her response. Just one little word about the 5th Child and he is ready to set sail.

"**Yes Foxy." **Chica confirms in the computer. "**The 5th Child has returned to us."**

XXXXX

(Back with Vixey)

I nod, feeling rather tired from having to survive on my own and fighting off the Animatronics with everything I got. Now that they are here, I am more concerned whether I have to protect my friends or not. I know that they can take care of themselves, but they probably have no idea of how capable and merciless the Animatronics are. "James and Katie didn't make it. I saw one of the Animatronics murder them in cold blood." I confirm for them.

Earning some distraught looks on the boys, Ken assured me that once daylight comes up we will go back to the building to fetch the dead bodies of our friends. "It is 3:55 a.m. at the moment, but if we just hang in there for a couple more hours we will make it."

"Its 3:55 already?" I ask, surprise written on my face. Cooper shows me his cell phone and points to the screen where the time is. "Judging from the amount of time we have left, we have about 2 more hours left to survive the night. The Animatronics won't follow us when the clock reaches six a.m. At least I hope they still don't move a muscle by that time."

Ken gave me a confused look and turned to Cooper for guidance on the matter. Cooper responded, questioning me. "How can you possibly know that?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I get this feeling that they can't follow us back outside when the clock reaches six." I don't tell him that I really know that trick from my nightmares. "They freeze in their tracks when the clock says their time is up."

"I hope you are right Vixey, because it looks like they are not waiting around for the clock to strike six!" He says upon hearing the sounds of metal echoing in the halls. I can hear the bunny's insane laughter ringing in my ears. He is gaining on us!

"We need to find the vents." I say this to try and calm my friends' nerves, and mine. "Hopefully Bonnie will not follow us inside them. I already avoided Chica before I met up with you guys. I'm not ready to face the bunny next." I forced myself to stop where I was at, I didn't want to stop running but something inside of me was taking control like an autopilot that is switched on by mistake. "Get behind me guys, and don't bring attention to yourselves." They did exactly as I said, Cooper unloaded a gun from his backpack to get it ready, Ken was reduced to hiding behind me and Cooper as we braced ourselves.

Nothing was coming, but I felt that something was watching me from the shadows.

The whole room was deathly quiet. I thought for a moment that Bonnie was coming, but the sounds I keep hearing now are faint scrapes on the floor, and then the glistening sound of metal scrapping on the wall. I wonder if those meddlesome Animatronics went another way or if they were keeping the noise down until I dropped my guard. Any one of them could be coming for me.

Finally after a minute of silence I jumped back from the sheering shout in the hallway. "**Ella! Ye had me worried sick!" **That's Foxy, I groaned in annoyance. Then I heard a flurry of running feet as I see the fox coming up to me in a fast pace. I froze when I tried to identify what he just called me. This response was new, and I kind of felt disturbed that a scary pirate robot fox would think that I am someone he knew from the nightmares I had. Just as he came up to try to tear me away from the boys, Cooper and Ken moved quickly to pull me back behind them in a effort to shield me from the fox.

I stayed behind the boys as they reared me toward the vent."The gloves are off you gluttonous mutt! One false move on your part and I will not hesitate to grind you to the ground!" Cooper threatened him, aiming the gun toward Foxy's head. I made a move to grab a glass shard for my weapon.

I could hear the fox growl deeply as he closed his eye and lifted up his left hand and his huge hook into the air, he also was looking down to the ground as if in shame over being bested by the boys. Cooper continued with his threat. "Good! Now all you have to do is let all of us go and I won't have the pleasure of getting rid of you guys myself for what you did to my uncle-" I was slowly backing away from the robot with Ken and Cooper in toe until my body froze into place. I felt cold and my hands and legs were trembling.

"I-I-I c-c-can't move! What is happening to me!?" My head turned to one side where Ken was and where Cooper is standing and then to the fox in confusion and then I look down to see that I am clasping hard on the glass shard as if it was apart of me. My arm started to flex with the shard in hand and my legs are moving toward Ken in a slow pace as if they are waiting for its prey to make its move.

"Uh Vixey, your getting awfully close with that sharp glass in your hand." Ken noticed what was going on and backed away a few inches. Cooper took a moment to look at see what's happening as he noticed something is up with my body.

I realized what was happening as I take a look back at the fox to yell at him. "Don't you dare make me do this! I am not letting you use me to kill them!" I could tell that Foxy doesn't care about what I wanted and I saw his eyes open slowly to reveal the black eyes with the white dots in the center. The only other thing I hated more than their regular eyes is the black and white ones. They give me the creeps so much that I wanted to freeze on the spot! He is using his ghostly powers to possess me!

I yell for the boys. "Run! Don't stop until you guys are safe in the office! Seal it if you must to keep me ou!, Just go!" Cooper and Ken didn't need to be told twice, they ran into the vents as fast as they can until I can't see them anymore in the darkness. "You will NOT make me kill my friends!" I grab onto my left hand with my right one as I try to make myself drop the shard, but my possessed arm would not budge an inch, in fact what I did only made it more determined to do the job. Like a puppet on strings my arm rose up and it waved the shard in front of me, almost as if to say that it will use me to do the job no matter what I did to stop it. My legs begin moving me toward the vents and I tried to slow my movements down by grinding my feet to the ground. But little by little, I was being pulled like a worm on a hook.

"_I am your real friend Vixey, not those cowards you associate yourself with_." I can hear the boy Todd's voice inside of my head. It sounded like he wanted me to believe in his lies but I am not letting him control me. I wince in pain as my headache sent a stinging jolt in my head.

I wrestled my hand and slammed it to the wall, forcing my possessed hand to drop the weapon. But it didn't stop the fox from taking control over the rest of my body. My hand clasps onto my mouth to keep me from screaming. I couldn't move my legs to crouch down, I couldn't move my other hand to wrestle the one above my mouth away from me. Every time I try to yell in frustration, my hand just muffles my voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the shadow figure of the ghost resting its hands on my shoulders and his hand reached up to cover my own. I've never been terrified of being possessed and this nightmare has come to life.

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way Ella, but I can't let you leave me again_." The boys voice said, rather sadly at my response. "_I missed you so much. Why would you go and break my heart in two after all I have done to wait for you to come back? I waited for forty two years to have you back by my side again, and I am not letting you go. The adults can leave if they choose to, or they can die by my friends' hands. But you... you will return with me to the Pirate's Cove and stay there... Forever_." I am so creeped out by what the boy said that I felt my hair stand up on ends. I wanted to shout at him to screw himself and run right out of there, but my body would not let me talk, not even to whimper. I think I can feel the tears stinging my face. I cringe over the sickening horror that I would become a hostage to the nightmares I tried to get away from. I don't know whether the ghost was moved by my tears, but when I closed my eyes to fight against the flowing tears, I felt Foxy's skeletal hand brushing the water from my eyes. "_Don't you cry now, little pirate buddy. I am here to make the pain go away. Come along now, my sweet Ella_." Now that boy is trying to comfort me in my time of distress. I would rather die than let the fox murder my friends through me! How creepy can this kid get! I have never felt this uncomfortable with a child but I think I understand what my grandma has said about the ghosts, they can be such conniving demons.

My body refuses to obey me as the fox forces me to move and take the shard on the floor and chase after my friends. First I was forced to crawl through the vents, but fortunately it was sealed off the moment I was about halfway through. Thinking that I was safe from trying to kill my friends, Foxy wasn't going to let it be that easy. I was redirected to run through the hallway. My feet move fast like how a fox pounces on their prey and I was forced to push Ken down to the ground in front of me while I stabbed him with the glass shard. He didn't have time to verify the situation he was in as I, or rather Foxy controlling me, plunged the tip of the shard into his head. It would have gotten deeper if Ken hadn't grabbed the shard and helped me push it away from him. I just hope that he will get some help from Cooper if he survives the night. Foxy's presence in my body grows stronger and he makes me grab onto Kens neck to choke the life out of him. Ken tries to pull my hands away from him with Cooper joining in on the effort but it was no use. The power of a ghost is far different than a regular human being. Tears are forming in my eyes as I watch my friend die right in front of me.

"Vixey stop!" Cooper yells and fights to pull my hands away from Ken's dead body. Foxy's influence pulls my hands to Cooper's throat, but the boy was more observant than the fox was, and he cracked my hands by slamming them to the ground with his fist. "Your stronger than they are! You need to snap out of it!"

"I-I can't Cooper." I struggled to fight it but the possession was stronger than me. Cooper raised his hand up in the air and slaps me in the cheek as hard as I could handle. I could feel a breath of fresh air amid the dusty room that the ghost has released me from its grip. The ghost probably decided that Cooper was a bigger problem than he thought and fled from my body. I turned my head to look at Ken's dead body. "I-I'm sorry Ken." I whimper out my words as my vision becomes fuzzy. I don't feel him breathing anymore as I stand up, feeling an unnatural sense of hatred in my body while Foxy ravished his victory.

Cooper draws me close to his chest and tries to comfort me. "Vixey, you are stronger than they are, alright?" My only answer was a shiver from the cold as I felt my body twitching again. These robots took three of my friends too many! I wanted them to suffer for all they have done! "Vixey, y-your-" He was about to say something before I heard Foxy's laughter in the hall, heading right for the office.

"**She'll be comin' with me lad." **Foxy states as he crosses his arms, placing the hook on the underside. "**She belongs with me and my crew."**

Cooper shakes his head at the fox pirate, pure fury written on his face. "NO SHE DOESN'T! She is not like you monsters! You can break down her body and mind but she will not let you break her spirit! Tie her up and put her in a suit, but she will never ever be like you!" Over his retort, I could feel my throat clogging up, not to choke me but to fuel my voice box until I release it. My hands and legs are shaking as I move my hand to Ken's forehead, doing my best to wipe off the blood that was forming as it touched my fingers. The tears have dried up on my cheeks as my own anger is fueling my voice box.

Foxy was advancing toward Cooper, shoving the sharp end of his hook to touch his throat. "**Ye will be rewarded with a quick death just like yer uncle if you keep being in the way! All of us will kill ye right here where she can watch as yer life fades from this** **world**." He raised his hook in the air, ready to finish him right in front of me.

I have had it! I will not let the Animatronics claim Cooper's life like how they did for the others! I know that it is too late for Katie and James and that it is too late for Ken! But it will not be too late for Cooper! I push Cooper out of the way, just as Foxy's huge hook came down to impale him in the chest. He got me instead. As soon as I heard the sickening crunch of the hook lodged into my chest, I coughed up blood as it foamed down my bottom lip. It hurt so much, but it was worth it to keep Cooper safe from Foxy. I looked Foxy in the eye and told him as I felt the warm blood oozing out of my chest. "I told you I will not let you hurt them!" Darkness came for me as I lost my vision.

Cooper had to explain to me of what happened next. According to him, when he saw how Ken's death took its toll on me... I wasn't myself. Just before Foxy could try to swing his hook into my friends chest and I got in the way, Cooper saw my eyes change color. They were not green, but black with the white dots for pupils. Foxy, upon realizing that he killed me and not Cooper, slipped my body out of the hooks grasp and I fell limply to the floor like a rag doll. Foxy was about ready to murder Cooper outright for the fact that I got in the way to save him.

But then I got up slowly like a zombie. When Cooper saw this he asked Foxy. "Don't you make sure that your victims are dead first?" This made the robot stop advancing toward my friend as I opened my eyes to take a deep breath, and let out the biggest scream from my throat. It wasn't my voice exactly, but it sounded like a demon was unleashed from my body.

XXXXX

(Animatronics)

Freddy overheard the ruckus going on in one of the hallways where he suspected that Foxy was playing around with Vixey and the boy Cooper. Freddy sighed in disappointment at the noise. Foxy may be a cunning and merciless pirate robot, but he gets too attached to the past at times, especially when he is obsessing over one day reuniting with his friend the Fifth Child. He did personally tell Foxy on numerous occasions that they can't be together ever since she chose to fight alongside the adults they were trying to kill. But did that stop Foxy from this? Nope. He was determined to convince the girl to join them and to have her let go of her infatuation with the grownups, no matter how many times she always protected them from him.

Foxy has probably killed the other boy named Ken Appleton who had been killed by Vixey when Foxy possessed her at the time. The boys picture has faded to a dark grey, meaning that the boy has been killed along with James Kingsburg and Katie Berriton. Those other two, Freddy wasn't quite sure of how they were killed in the building but he took the time to examine the spot where Chica found the bodies and left them there. He suspected that it was Golden Freddy, but he wasn't sure until he had enough evidence. He read a little bit of Ken's profile, seeing that the boy was a bit of a researcher of the group and that he was the most gentle of them all. He always wanted to put a smile on someones face and that he wanted to keep the peace of making friendships work.

Freddy disappeared from the hallway and reappeared in the shadows of the room where Foxy is at. He froze as he watches the walls of the building shake when he heard the dreaded scream take place. He looked down the hallway quickly to look upon the showdown that is going on from Vixey and Foxy, and boy was it a huge mess of a cat-fight they are going through! Bonnie and Chica came afterwards to watch on the sidelines. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock while Chica shivered from the cold that even her sharp feathers quivered.

**"What is happening Freddy?!" **Chica asks, shivering from the cold.

"**Foxy has made the 5th Child madder than the sea in a storm!" **Freddy states.

XXXXXX

(Vixey)

Cooper told me later that when he saw me shielding him from Foxy, it was like a light switch turned on another side of me. While I was more cautious, brave, and soft, this other side of me is fierce and cold. Foxy presumed foolishly that I would stand by and watch, but he would be the one to walk the plank. He was getting ready to swing his hook again, but I grabbed it and shoved it into his metal leg. I dug it deep so that he would struggle to get it out. As he was distracted by the hook, I took the time to heal my body from the wounds I got, making them vanish like they were never there in the first place. Healing the stab mark on my chest and legs made Cooper's eyes widen in shock.

"W-What's going on here?!" Cooper said, taking my attention away from the healing process as I looked at him.

He told me that I replied in these words. "**This is just my daily night routine in protecting the person who comes to the pizzeria."**

"Y-Your daily night routine? Where's Vixey?! What have you done with her?!" Cooper exclaims, worried for me as he looked at me like I was an abomination that took over the friend he knew.

"**Nothing. I am right here Cooper." **I answered softly. "**I made a promise to your uncle that I would protect his legacy and you are apart of it along with his phone calls."**

"How do you know my late uncle, Vixey? You weren't even alive when he died a long time ago!" Cooper said in bewilderment.

"**I did my best to protect him. I really tried. He was a good man. His death still haunts me." **I murmur, turning my attention back to the robots. If I wanted to protect Cooper from them, I have to make sure that they will never lay a finger on him. Cooper was visibly confused by my responses as I am when he explained it to me and he watched on the sidelines while I took care of the Animatronics.

Freddy decided to step in and protect his friend as he stopped me from slashing Foxy's face with my long nails. He grabbed my arms after when I tried to slash him again but it was a very poor move on his part. That wasn't going to stop me. I jumped my feet into the air and sent a powerful kick straight at his nose where the squeaker honked on impact, knocking Freddy to the ground. Its kind of comical where I wanted to laugh, but didn't. I punched Freddy square in the eyes and I was about to rip them out of its seams until Bonnie and Chica decided to gather up their courage to face me.

Bonnie slapped me away from Freddy, making me lose my balance for a moment, before my body decided to just levitate. I land on my feet again as I vanished from Chica's slash attacks and reappeared behind her to punch her in the face. However, while I was distracted by Chica, Bonnie thought that it would be an appropriate time to go murder Cooper while he was just standing by watching me. Before he could get within an inch of Cooper, I vanished and appeared behind Bonnie to slam him to the side.

Only it served as a distraction for Freddy and Foxy to render me helpless as the bear grabbed onto my hands and held them behind me and Foxy moved his hand and his hook to keep me from fighting them off and covering my mouth to keep me from screaming on top of my lungs. Chica joined Bonnie in trying to corner Cooper and make me watch as they will murder him in front of me. Cooper explained that while he was busy trying to keep his distance from the rabbit and the chicken, he saw that I was looking at the glass shards on the floor and I was narrowing my eyes in concentration. Soon a few seconds later the glass shards floated in the air and they were aiming in the robots direction and began raining down on top of them, leaving Cooper unscathed in the chaos. Thankfully Freddy and Foxy were more focused on the glass shards that they allowed me to disappear from their grip.

Needless to say, Cooper thought that I looked like I could master telekinesis, which I thought was kind of odd at first. I slammed into Chica before she regained her senses and I pulled rather forcefully on her sharp feathers on her right arm until they snapped off and I used them to slash her. Chica wasn't going to let me off that easily and proceeded to stab me with her left arm, injecting the feathers into my chest. I didn't flinch and slam my hand onto her lower jaw.

Chica narrowed her eyes as she asked me with her mouth full. "**You think that will stop me?" **

"**No, I am aiming to humiliate you. Try eating with your mouth broken." **I told her, and I begin stretching the lower jaw downward, grinding my fingers into the gears until it snapped off completely. I then used one of her feathers to slice off her clawed hands. Now she looked like her old withered self, only this time no wires like back in '87.

Flames danced around the corner of my eyes as I look to see Freddy back up on his feet to use the flames against me. Using the telekinesis ability I redirected the flames toward the bear, making him and Foxy flee from the area, taking the damaged Chica with them. All except for Bonnie who upon seeing the destruction I gave to Chica turned his evil eyes on me. He ran to attack me, trying to smash my face with his hands on both sides of my head, but I ducked in time to grind my fingers into his right arm, breaking it in half and threw his arm piece to the side. He didn't like that and he screamed on top of his metallic lungs, trying to kill my eardrums and Cooper's with that awful sound. In order to keep him quiet, I slam his head to the wall and banged it a few times to break the voice box or at least make it so that he can't scream while I grind my fingers into the top half of his face and rip it open to press a button to mute him. Now Bonnie looked like his old withered self as well as Chica.

It was until I saw that Bonnie ran from the room to chase after the other robots that I calmed down and reverted back to normal, according to what Cooper said had taken place. I collapsed on the floor, exhausted from using so much power to fight off the Animatronics. I wasn't in my right mind when I woke up from my trance and asked Cooper what had happened to me.

But then a few minutes later of explaining, I saw a twitch from Ken's body, his eyelids fluttering before he opened his eyes and took a huge breath. Cooper and I jumped, thinking that one of the Animatronics had come back to finish us, but we calmed down in shock that Ken was pushing himself back up on his feet. Cooper was the first to break the silence. "Ken, did you use your playing dead pills again?" He sounded annoyed at first, but he was smiling in a teasing manner.

"Oh yeah! I took two of those green pills while we were crawling through the vents. I knew that they would be put to good use so that I could play possum on my enemies." Ken coughed a bit to clear his throat. These bad boys can put me to sleep for thirty minutes until danger has past." He gestures to a bottle in his hands that he took out from his pocket. Sometimes I was thankful that Ken was pretty smart to exercise his experimentation on medical pills like how his parents do for their job.

I crawled over to him quickly to give him a hug, I was about ready to cry in relief as he embraced me. "I'm sorry I couldn't control myself to protect you Ken. I thought you were dead!"

"Hey, its alright Vixey. I was one step ahead of the robots before you came to chase us down while under possession." Ken reassures as he rubs my back. "The most amazing thing about my playing dead pills is that they can slow down my heart rate and make me look like I died when I really wasn't. Only when danger is out that the pills give me a boost to wake up my body like I was just taking a nap. So anyway, guys what did I miss?"

We explained the whole thing to him, and at the mention of me acting out like a possessed maniac soon as we thought he was dead, Ken stopped us for a moment. "Does this explain why I heard Foxy calling you Ella, Vixey? What is all that about anyway?"

"I suppose he thought that I was someone he knew in the past. It's kind of hard to explain because I never told you guys this... I have been having nightmares about this place back when it was a restaurant. Cooper's uncles death was one of them. All I kept seeing was how I had to work in keeping the Animatronics from getting to the room.

Cooper narrowed his eyes, uncertain if I was telling the truth or not, but he asks. "How can you possibly know about my uncles death when my family were content with the knowledge that he died of natural causes as they were led to believe?"

"I've seen it in the nightmares! The employers lied about his death to lull you into false information." I clarified in a shout. "I don't kid around with stuff like the nightmares. Now I am sure that the nightmares are trying to tell me something... That I know about how the Animatronics work and how to stop them from continuing in their pursuit like I was there with the night guards. I'm afraid that I have come to the realization, after what Cooper told me of what was going on with me, that I am one of the missing children."

"But that's impossible right?!" Cooper said, shaking his head in disbelief. "No one knows about what happened to the kids after their disappearance in '85."

"That's because the adults didn't look hard enough to find their bodies in the Parts/Services room. The Puppet put the bodies inside of the Animatronics to bind their souls to the robots in order to exact their revenge against the murderer. The Phone Guy briefly says in his messages that he never liked how the Animatronics smelled and how dirty they looked. Speaking of..." I put my hand to my phone and showed the downloaded messages in the phone compartment. "I have all of the Phone Guy's messages on my phone from my latest search in here."

"Do you know who killed my uncle Vixey?" Cooper's question stopped me from resting the phone in his hands as he looks me straight in the eyes. "If I am to believe what you said over what the employers and my family claimed, how do I know that you will tell me the truth? You could just be going crazy from the nightmares and it probably wasn't real for you to know about."

"The nightmares didn't care to play kid friendly with me back when I was six Cooper." I corrected him. "And anyway, based on what I know from Ella's memories, she would never tell a lie and she rarely likes to create fairy-tales that are not to be taken seriously. That's not the way she works- or the way I work, I should start saying, perhaps?"

I start remembering the nightmare of the Phone Guy's death while Ken and Cooper listened.

XXXXX

_The new night-guard came to the office as he places his notes on the rules of the restaurant and the newspapers of the Missing Children's Incident and the Bite of '87 on the desk. He stands stiff almost like he would be about ready to jump up to attention the moment someone tells him something important. His slick black hair is pulled to the side of his face to show his pale blue eyes and his long narrow nose. He has a couple of small scars on his cheeks from what happened to him at the hospital when he personally helped out Jeremy in getting to the hospital to save him from dying when Mangle bit him._

_'Jeremy. Oh Jeremy I hope nothing bad has happened to you' I thought to myself as I grabbed onto the back of the chair the night guard was sitting in and watch him in silence._

_The night-guard grabs onto the phone and starts recording his first message. Some of what he said, I have already figured out that he is trying to make it seem like working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a good thing instead of it being the nightmarish realm that it is in the nighttime. But when he got to mentioning the Bite of '87, "Its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe." I felt so relieved over hearing that news of Jeremy's condition. I still remember how horrible it was to see Jeremy trying to fight back the pain of the bite from Mangle when he was protecting a kid from getting bitten. The bloody marks on his head and the blood seeping all over his face as the rest of the crowd of people began to panic and run right out of the building. I am just so glad that he was safe in the hospital! But now I have to keep an eye on the Phone Guy and make sure he escapes alive until someone else takes his place._

_Night one was nothing special since Bonnie and Chica were trying to break into the office room, Phone Guy was incredibly calm when he closes the doors and when he uses the right amount of energy to make sure that he can last until six a.m. _

_Night two was no problem as he managed to stay on his guard despite Foxy and Bonnie trying to get into the office. Phone Guy looked pretty drained of energy on the third night but I helped him the best I could by closing the doors for him and to make him stay put in his desk to watch out for the robots. He and I barely dodged Freddy when the power went out, but we got saved by the last second when the alarm for six a.m. came up on his wristwatch. _

_Throughout the daytime when the restaurant was entertaining the customers, I would stay in the office and play around with some of the posters and clean up the cobwebs that were swimming around the floor near the furniture. I don't go out to the stage where Fred, Riley, Courtney and Todd are hiding, for if I did, they would do whatever they could to make me leave the night-guard alone. Fred would berate me over how much fun it was to be an Animatronic instead of sitting alone in a dusty old office room, Riley would taunt me about how much stronger he is with Bonnie and how I am weaker than him. He does that because he knows I will never go near Golden Freddy, who is supposed to be my Animatronic to control. I often try to tell him off by saying that I don't need Golden Freddy to make me stronger than him and that I don't really care about him at all ever since the employers could not find his suit. _

_The employers had a theory that someone snuck into the Parts/Services room where the suit was and stole it from the building, never to be seen again. But I knew the truth; I was shown a vision with Golden Freddy chasing down the Purple Guy when the murderer decided to try and cause a massacre along with the Bite of '87 when Mangle attacked Jeremy. When the Purple Guy saw what was going on with the suit, he quickly abandoned it and ran out of the room while the Animatronic was chasing him down. When I was busy helping Jeremy survive his sixth night at the Pizzeria before the bite happened, Golden Freddy acted as a spirit in the building and tried to attack us, but I possessed Jeremy to make him duck out of the way just in time before the clock chimed six. _

_I am just thankful that Courtney doesn't do anything to ignite my attention to her, she keeps silent whenever she and I lock eyes with each other, her eyes seem to speak about wanting to explain something to me or to try to think up something that will make me come to her side. I shake my head at her liability to follow along with the Puppets orders, even after he was gone from when the employers shut down the Toy Animatronics after the Bite of '87. Todd usually tries to make me see how he and his friends miss me being with them and that he feels alone with no one to play with him, but I hold my tongue whenever he says those things. I don't want to talk to him. Not after how he betrayed me by going with the Puppets idea of killing the night-guards until he draws the Purple Guy back to the Pizzeria._

_It was on Night four that made my night worse than every other thing that happened to me. While the Phone Guy was busy trying to finish up his recording on the fourth night and trying to keep the Animatronics from getting to him, I felt dread over what might happen to him. I don't usually think about it on the nights when I am supposed to protect the night-guards. Foxy was trying to bang on the closed door he was trying to break into while Bonnie was waiting on the sidelines with him, slowly draining the power from the room. Chica was getting close to the office as I was using my telekinesis powers to hold the door where Foxy was shut. Freddy was not too far behind Chica as I heard his music playing in the kitchen. Phone Guy was too distracted by looking at the cameras until Chica let out a breath that sounds like she was gasping for air. Phone Guy was on the camera where it showed the poster of Golden Freddy and he turned it off to see what he was up against. Before Chica could even screech at him, I moved from my spot at the door and made her back off a few feet away from the night-guard._

_That was until I heard the terrible loud screech from Golden Freddy and the phone hanging up in the middle of the recording._

_I turn to try to get to the Phone Guy only to be pushed to the side by the horrible monster that is on top of him, ripping his head from his body and slashes his arms and legs apart with just a swing from his mechanical hands. Blood is oozing out of his body like crazy. "NO! Stop It! Please!" I cry out._

_Golden Freddy vanishes into thin air as he leaves behind the night-guards remains. Chica could only watch as she narrows her eyes in suspicion over the act, wondering to herself about whether I made Golden Freddy do that or not. Freddy comes quickly to the office room and looks at the sight. __He presses the button to open the door that was holding Foxy and Bonnie off and allows them to come in and look at the mess. Bonnie was the first to speak, rather complain. "Blast it! I wanted to get that night-guard!"_

_"Well aye be Lass." Foxy exclaims in excitement as I just stare helplessly at the body. "It looks like ye finally got yerself a good kill." I shake my head defiantly. I didn't want to see the Phone Guy die. I didn't! I only wanted to protect him and I dropped my guard!_

_"That was not me! I never wanted this to happen to him!" I let the tears flow down my face as I fly down to the dead Phone Guys body and clutch onto him, hugging his chest. I feel Freddy pulling the Phone Guys body away from the office and I try to stop him and make him let go of the body. "No! You can't take him away!"_

_"Sorry Fifth Child, but we have to get rid of the body." Freddy says, looking at me as if he wants to have sympathy for me but he doesn't want to show it. "He is going to one of the suits in the back room."_

_"Over my dead body!" I yell and slam my hand on his to make him let go of the Phone Guy, but Fred exits out of Freddy and pulls me to the side, clutching onto my throat. I try to fight him off the best I could but he held fast._

_"For once in your life Fifth Child accept the fact that you can't protect the night-guards forever. You are nothing but a mere shadow of your former self and there is nothing you can do to stop us from getting what we want." He sneers at me. I remain silent as the tears continue to fall from my eyes. He was once a good friend who realized he made a mistake in taking my Golden Freddy doll from me, but I don't recognize that boy anymore. All those years of being a wolf in sheep's clothing has changed him and my friends._

_He lets go of me as he goes back into his host body and commands Bonnie and Chica to help him clean up the mess, leaving me to wallow in my sorrow of watching the Phone Guy being taken away to his grave_. _I felt Todd's presence leave Foxy's body as he tried to draw close to me in order to comfort me, I refused as I flew quickly away from him. I took my anger out at myself by throwing the pots and pans all around the kitchen, one of the pots managed to damage the camera in that room where I accidentally made the picture not show in the kitchen from the office but the audio still worked just fine to hear what is going on. _

XXXXX

I finished with the story as I watch Cooper wiping his eyes with his long sleeved green jacket. "I always thought that Chica was the one who killed my uncle since she was the closest one to do it, but I never thought I'd hear what really went on in there. I remember hearing his last message when I was a five years old and I thought that it was one of the Animatronics who did it."

"Well, as you could see, Freddy couldn't have been that close to your uncle when he played his music in the kitchen, the only other time he would do that is in the office when the power is out. You would think that the phone is a part of that policy of using so much power. Foxy usually bangs on the door when he lost his chance to get into the office, which doesn't help out Bonnie in getting in. Golden Freddy just shows up at uncertain times so he is the wild card of the robots." I explain.

"But Golden Freddy, or Fredbear as he was once called, hasn't been found roaming around the building ever since your father got fired from the job." Ken points out.

The memory of Katie and James being killed by Golden Freddy makes me stiffen my body. "I think he is back. I saw him kill James and Katie as I was hiding from the Animatronics. I-I tried to find it in my heart to warn them, but my fear got the better of me."

Cooper shakes his head at me, patting me on my shoulder. "You couldn't have know what to do Vixey. You said so yourself that he is unpredictable."

"But that was before I figured out who I was and what I was supposed to do in the building, Cooper." I reply, "I think I am too rusty in taking on Golden Freddy again by myself."

"Don't worry about it, we will cover for you." Ken said, giving a small smile and adjusts his glasses. "By the way, um, what happened to your eyes Vixey? Did you get some eye contacts?"

I cock my head in confusion. "You know that I can't stand eye contacts Ken. I wouldn't even wear them on a dare." Silently Cooper provided me a mirror so that I can look and see what Ken was talking about. Evidently he wasn't wrong. My eyes which were once green are now grey. And the bad news about that is I don't remember how my eyes once worked as a ghost. My nightmares, or my memories of the nights with the night guards, doesn't show what I did. "I may as well guess that when I was severely hurt from the battle my powers came out and sucked out the energy I had when I didn't possess anything."

"So in order for you to have green eyes again, you have to possess something or someone who has green eyes?" Ken translates what I wanted to say before I formed those words in my head. "Things are getting more curious and insane in this building."

"Tell you what though guys, I have never believed in the rumors that the Animatronics think we are endoskeletons without a costume on. The employers probably did that to excuse their killing behavior." Cooper comments.

"The ghosts did that as 'an eye for an eye' message to the murderer. They wanted to lure the Purple Guy back to the building so that they can kill him." I said as we got up to start our walk back to the entrance of the building. I wasn't sure if Freddy was being smart by staying out of the way with Foxy and the others or if they will try to catch us when we are close to freedom. Foxy's not going to allow it, I know because he seems to be pretty obsessed with me. I don't know why that is; Maybe it is because I look like how Ella was supposed to be if she was allowed to grow up instead of dying in the building a long time ago. Or it could be that he and I were once friends and that he wants me to stay with him and be the pirate buddies we used to be before the murders took place.

"But what if they wasted their time in waiting for him? It's been over many years since the pizzeria shut down and many years before that when the murders took place at the new and improved one. Realistically, the murderer wouldn't have come back just to satisfy the ghosts needs. He would have hightailed it out of town and go under a new name. Does anyone even know of the name of the murderer?" Cooper argued gently.

"According to the newspapers, the murderer's name was William Afton." Ken states.

"And does it say anything else about what happened to him?" Cooper asks, with a shake of his head Ken told him no. So he turned to me, "Do you know exactly if the robots eventually got the murderer or if they were just waiting for nothing and that he is already dead?"

I shook my head as well. "I don't have any new nightmares that can tell you something about the murderer. I never cared much about him anyway."

Ken checked the clock on his cellphone. "5:30 A.M. guys. We only have thirty minutes before six to get ourselves out of here."

I began humming a bit of Jeremy's _Mechanical Instinct_ song under my breath as I clasp onto my friends' hands. "_All alone in the darkness why. Can't I escape their soulless eyes. It's a lost cause now. They got my scent, and I can't get out." _

The posters on the walls keep changing each time the lights flickered on and off. The first picture was of Freddy back in the restaurant days and then it slowly turned grotesque as the next poster shows Freddy ripping his head off with just one hand. Then the third poster changes to a faded golden bear looking at us in the face with its hollow empty eye sockets from the bottom edge. Then appearing right in front of us was the Golden Freddy Animatronic lying down like it is sitting with its head cranked to the right. Its empty white eyes glowing amidst the soulless eye sockets.

I note that nothing has changed about the bear last I saw him in my nightmares. But the one thing I do know is that if I make a wrong step against this creature, I'm in huge trouble. "Stay behind me and keep quiet. Keep your eyes on me and not on him. That's what he wants." I whisper. The boys nod as they held my hands tightly. I will also make a note of not thinking about the bear and not touching it to get its attention. I just have to concentrate on getting my friends to the door and getting out.

"Do you know how to handle him back in the past Vixey?" Cooper whispers.

I shake my head and whispered, not wanting to talk about the bear. "We don't have the masks to protect ourselves, and we can't bring the monitor with us to help make it go away." I can feel the bear's leering eyes right on me as I walk cautiously around it, leading my friends away from danger. My head feels heavy and my vision is starting to get dizzy, but I shake my head to get my brain back in order.

Just as we were about to leave Golden Freddy in the hallway, I then heard its scream in anger. "**Fifth Child!"**

I mutter in annoyance. "He's awake." I presume that the bear is not happy that I avoided him since that the Puppet orchestrated for us to be suitable partners when I was a ghost, but I refused to go for the deal.

"**Fifth Child**!" I hear the bear calling from behind us, right on our tail. I can see his shadow coming around the corner as I look around the ceiling for something that can help us. I spot some huge wires and pipes that are hanging around the ceiling and the closest one is just right next to us.

"Climb up the pipes boys." I tell them as I grab a hold of the pipe and start climbing all the way to the top. Cooper and Ken waste no time as they followed suit and stayed on the ceiling hanging upside down. "Keep quiet and wait for him to pass by." I whisper.

"Don't you think he will look up to see us hanging here?" Ken whispers, his teeth wee starting to chatter.

"I don't think so. As far as I know, he has never bothered to look up at the ceiling." I just pray that it will stay true. "Don't give any eye contact guys, and stay quiet. Here he comes." They both fall silent as we all look up at the ceiling to avoid attracting the bears attention. I do it as well, already feeling the bears presence lingering in the hallway, trying to tempt me to come out of hiding and come to it. I can feel the pipes trying to shake a bit as he passes us, my heart racing at the mere thought of being captured by the monster.

The gold bear leaves the room, fully unsatisfied with losing its prey and wanders to the next hallway away from us. I don't know if it is trying to fake its exit so that I would drop my guard or not, but I think we should better run for it while we have the chance. I wait for a couple of minutes to make sure that the bear would not come back to the hallway and I drop down to the ground, landing on my feet. Cooper and Ken follow afterwards as I tell them that we should get going and find the exit.

Ken checked on his cellphone. "5:50 a.m. Just ten more minutes until freedom. Wait- hold on! 5:51, make that nine minutes left!"

"I wonder what happens to the Animatronics when their time is up." Cooper said, curious, as he turns to me for advice. "Do your dreams tell you of how the Animatronics stop in their tracks?"

"Usually when it turns 6 a.m. they just shut down much like a computer when you are done playing with it for the day." I said, hoping that the Drawkill versions follow along with what their previous versions have gone through. "I think the exit is close by guys. We can just leave the place and never come back. The robots will not be able to follow us." As far as I knew about the robots, they have never set foot outside of the building. Golden Freddy will probably be forced to stay inside of the building as well.

But I felt the dark presence of the gold bear lurking in the shadows. I told Ken and Cooper to get a head start to the exit close by as I watch closely at the unnatural shadows. I had to back-flip away from the shadows just as Golden Freddy materialized to try to pull me into it. I rolled a few feet away from him as he laughed like a little girl. Its kinda creepy to know that he was using Ella's laugh back when she was alive.

"**You will never leave this place again Fifth Child**." Golden Freddy spoke as he materialized from the shadows. "**The time has come for you to end your worthless quest of hiding from me. As you can see, your resistance is futile**!" I hear a vicious slam on the door as the bear moved his right hand in the air. I think he used telekinesis to slam the door without touching it. Cooper and Ken are on the other side of the door trying to push it open but the magic on the door is too strong.

"What do you want from me you stupid bear?!" I growled at him and narrowed my eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow at me as he answers. "**Your soul." **Before I could blink, he pounced on me and tried to use his magic to bind us together like how the Puppet originally wanted, but as I was struggling to get away, I rejected the binding spell and pushed myself away from the gold bear. I'm pretty sure that I used my vanishing ability to get away from his grip before the binding spell could finish.

Golden Freddy wasn't pleased. "**Hmm... It seems that I cannot merge your soul with me while you are stuck inside of your physical body. No matter, time is on my side. You will die and then we can work together like how our master wants."**

I glare at the bear as I withstand his attacks; him trying to use telekinesis on me to slam me into the walls and the ceiling and floor, I use my legs to cushion the impact and jump right to him to give him a good punch and kick. When he uses his scream attack to freeze me in my tracks, I use the gun in my hands to shoot on the floor closest to me to wake me up before he can get a chance to slash me and I duck just in time for him to miss me and I deliver a vicious punch to his face. My phone was torn away from me when I tried to use it as a replacement for the monitor to bring up and down to make the bear disappear but he took it away from me and threw it to the other end of the hall.

"Not tonight Pooh bear!" I taunt him as he kept on trying to get a hold of me. The images of him trying to get the better of me throughout my nightmares make me want to back away from him and surrender to him, but I am not going to let that happen tonight. "Your time is up!" Right on cue, the sunlight shines on the other side of the door. The brightness of the rays makes Golden Freddy back off a couple of inches from me as I run right to the door. He doesn't like the light and he vanishes from my line of sight.

I could hear his voice in the hall. "You may have won this time, Fifth Child, but be warned that the next time you come here, I WILL get you child and I WILL be free from this torture you have set in stone a long time ago!"

I don't pay any heed to his warning as I go out of the door, seeing Cooper and Ken were waiting on the other side of the door and embraced me in a group hug as we enjoy the first rays of the sun coming up from the east. "We were so worried that you wouldn't make it Vixey." Ken said as he gives me a tight squeeze.

"Come on guys, lets leave this place behind us." I said as we walk together back to my house. I went to reach for my phone, but I couldn't find it. I realized that while I was busy battling against Golden Freddy that I forgot about my phone being left somewhere in the abandoned building. Now I am in a mess where I either want to go back in there quickly to get that phone or leave it and get a new one.

Cooper saw my hesitation and knew what I was thinking. "Vixey, we will help you get a new phone. Right now your safe from the building and we won't need to go back in there again, not unless you want to go back there."

I shake my head. "How about we get me a new phone and head on back home for now." I just can't help but feel if I am making a terrible decision by leaving the phone there or not. What would happen if the Animatronics got their hands on the phone and looked into my location to find me? As far as I know none of them know how to use a phone, let alone a cellphone. I shrugged it off and just concentrated on getting back home.

XXXXXXX

A/N: This is so far my longest chapter I have done for a fanfiction story. I hope you guys will enjoy the next chapters that are coming soon!


	4. The kidnapping

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of FNAF or the Drawkill Animatronics. I only own Vixey and the Alternate Universe I have created.

_To help you out in explaining why I have this story is that long before Sister's Location and FNAF 4 came into the picture, there was the original trilogy of FNAF that I really enjoyed seeing and learning about the story behind the trilogy. This story is based on the theory I had about; what if the 5th Child had vanished from the restaurant soon after the events in FNAF 1. It is not the case in the canon version of the games, but I created this alternate universe saying what if the 5th Child was not in on the idea of killing the night guards like the others. What if that child worked against them to protect the guards because they were targeted by the Puppet to lure the Purple Guy to the ghosts? In my alternate universe, Jeremy, Fritz and Mike are real people and not just one person who assumed their identity. For me, this story centers on FNAF 2, 1 and then 3._

Chapter 4- The kidnapping

(Vixey's P.O.V.)

_"Hey what's wrong lassie?" A little boy, a few years older than me tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I didn't want to look up at him just so that he could see my tears running down my face. I wanted him and the other kids to leave me alone. I only wanted my Freddy Fredbear back. But the moment I look up from where I was sitting on the chair and shielding my face on the table, I almost thought that this kid would beat me up or call me names like how that Fred person did when I tried to pick a fight with him to get back my doll. The boy did look like he is strong on the body size, but I don't want to find out. His spiky red hair looked dangerous to touch, especially since it is pointing downwards toward the ground. His blue eyes looked at me in concern as he lifted up his eye patch that covered his right eye. "Tell yar old buddy Todd what's the matter and I will help fix that problem."_

_I shake my head, feeling hopelessly lost. "You can't help me with my problem. You just can't." The tears make me choke up and I forced my gaze away from the boy, hoping that he would leave me alone to grieve over my loss._

_He didn't take the hint as he touches my shoulder and wipes away my tears from my face. "Aye can help you, and I will. Just tell me who you want me to reason with."_

_"He won't give in to what you say. I tried to tell him that my doll is not his, but he refused to listen to me. He thinks that my doll is his." I told him._

_"Then I will tell him that it is not his to take." The boy said with a determined look as he searches the room for the other boy. "But in return for my help, you should think about joining my pirate crew. Go and stay with my friend Courtney for a bit while I deal with your bully." He pointed out to me the girl sitting on the opposite end of the table, the girl with a low yellow ponytail hanging low on her back with two little ponytails to the sides of her face._

_I got up from the table and started walking till I was close by to her. I turned to look at the pirate boy but he vanished as quiet as a mouse. He is probably gone to search for Fred, and I don't think that he will be able to get my doll back before my mom picks me up. When mother arrived to pick me up from Fazbear Daycare, I was ready to just leave this place and never look back._

_"Oh dear, Ella, did you accidentally leave Freddy Fredbear somewhere around the place? I don't see him with you." Mom said, looking from left to right in trying to locate where my doll is. I don't know if I can admit to her that I lost him._

_When I didn't answer, mom bends her knees down to ask me again where I had Freddy Fredbear, but I interrupted her. "Can we go home?"_

_Mom looked at me as if she were surprised by my response, but then nods her head. "Did you lose him somewhere sweetie?" I didn't answer as I offered her my hand, trying my best not to cry in front of her. "Don't worry about it honey, its not your fault you lost him by mistake. That doll is older than the hills when I first got it." She tried to comfort me by stroking my long hair and pushing the huge bang off of my eye. But it was my fault that I lost him. Freddy Fredbear was my mom's most prized doll that she had ever since the Fredbear's Family Diner was in her words 'the thing'._

_But just as I was attempting to leave with mom, I heard Todd's voice shouting, "Wait! Wait! Wait up lassie!" I turned to see him running over to the door as quick as lightning. Despite the scolding he got for running in the hall, Todd ignored it as he made his way to me and my mom. I saw Freddy Fredbear in his hands. I couldn't believe it. He did it._

_Todd panted as soon as he caught up to me and my mom. "Ye can't leave without yer little doll. I didn't win in that fight fer nothin' if I didn't get this fer you."_

_"Oh my! Are you hurt young man? Ella honey, isn't that sweet of this little boy to find your doll for you?" Mom said, a playful grin crossed her lips. I didn't say anything as I hugged close to my mom. But I nod my head to answer her question. "Pardon my daughters behavior young man, she is pretty shy around other people."_

_"Aw, that's alright ma'am!" Todd beamed, not at all worried about how shy I am. "I was wondering if ye would like me to watch out fer her the next time she visits? The name's Todd and I am the captain of my own ship with Foxy's pirate crew."_

_"That can be arranged, if you are up for it captain." Mom played along with him as she saluted him. "I have a feeling that you and Ella will be pretty good friends. Would you like that Ella?" I gave this a thought as I nod._

_Todd pats me on the shoulder as he handed me Freddy Fredbear back. "Ye can be my little pirate buddy! Ye and I will have so much fun togethar! Pardon my using the pirate accent, I just love acting like my favorite character Foxy the Pirate Fox."_

XXXXX

I open my eyes and found the nightmare or dream to be quite odd. It is pretty rare that I get any good dreams that don't jump at me in the middle of the night. I winced when I got up from the bed, my legs were still a bit sore from surviving against the Animatronics last night. I was still flabbergasted by the effect I had on healing my wounds while I was at the Fazbear Frights building. I did try to attempt healing my legs again when I got home, but the magic I had wouldn't show itself. I may as well guess that my healing ability can only be used in the haunted building.

I got up and went to comb my hair in the bathroom before I think about relaxing at home for the day. It will be three more days until I will have to go to Katie and James' funerals. Soon after we escaped from the haunted building, Cooper contacted reinforcements to ask for their assistance in gathering up the dead bodies of our friends. He also warned them to be on their guard in case anything bad is lurking in the building. The police presumed that he was talking about there being a serial killer wandering around the place when there really wasn't. They managed to get the bodies back safely with no signs of paranormal activity lurking in the shadows.

I was honestly relieved that they got back to their families safely without the Animatronics going after them. But I had other things on my mind as I took a look in the bathroom mirror to examine my eyes. Grey as the incoming rain clouds, hidden underneath the soft green meadows that were once my eye color. All I can get from it is that the grey must have been my original color before I went with green in the past. I am not even sure if I want to possess someone to get my correct eye color back or not. If anyone saw the change in my eyes, the safest option would be to tell them that I am trying out new eye contacts, instead of telling them that I am somehow a reincarnated ghost come back from the dead.

Early in the afternoon once we got ourselves situated in my bedroom, Cooper and Ken quizzed me on all that I knew about my past life, and what I was supposed to do. "What was possession like for you Vixey?" Ken asks the first question on the long list we came up with.

"Like a virus slowly taking away everything that made you you." I answer.

"Why didn't Foxy kill you the moment he had you under possession? If I were an accomplished killer robot I would have done exactly that." Cooper asks, concerned about if I want to answer or not.

"I think he wanted me alive Cooper." I shivered once I remembered hearing the fox's cold whispers in my mind how he missed me and he wants me to stay with him. "It was scary feeling that he took control over me like I was nothing but a toy to play around with. He scares me more than the others."

"What do you think about being reincarnated?" Ken asks the next question. "Sometimes if a person remembers something from the past it is usually one of the most basic signs."

"But that is portrayed in the movies on rare occasions Ken. I have heard rumored stories that some people actually thought that they were reincarnated but I am not sure." Cooper explains scratching his chin.

"Honestly I'm not sure about it myself." I look at Cooper and Ken's cellphones as my mind wanders for a moment to my own cellphone lost somewhere in the abandoned building. We continued to go through the questions, each one I either have an answer to or one that I don't really know about.

For example, I don't know what happened to the murderer after when the restaurant was no more. Was there any more deaths soon after the restaurant closed down? None that I know of. Does my family know that I have a ghost child's memories of the incident? No. Well, maybe my father knew but he kept it to himself. He didn't mention them to mom because she wouldn't understand what was going on with me at the time, but with dad gone, she was then let in on the secret. Mom thought that I had a gift to look into the past like a psychic, something that my grandmother once was before she passed away in the family. We decided to get me a dream diary to keep track of the nightmares and figure out what they are trying to tell.

"How come you guys never went to the police to give them the information about your nightmares?" Cooper asks.

"Oh my dad and I tried once. The police didn't believe us though. They thought that I was just making it up when I really wasn't." I clarified.

Ken scoffed at the response. "Sometimes that's what I don't like when people deny the information that is right in front of them. They choose to keep their heads buried in the sand and not look at the evidence."

"Let's not wander off on the questions Ken." Cooper snaps his fingers to get us back to the task at hand. "Okay, um, would you say that the four other missing children are your friends from the past?"

I shake my head. "We used to be friends. But not anymore. They chose to follow along with the Puppet's idea of killing innocent people to lure the real murderer back to the building. I wasn't around when they possessed the Animatronics for the first time after when we went missing. I guess I wandered away from the site of my death to one of the offices. I haven't found any nightmares to fit in that description yet. But I'll do my best to locate it. I'll be honest guys, I never liked the Puppet, whether I was alive or dead, I kept my distance from it."

We decided to take a break from the questions as we went downstairs to the basement to work on our equipment. Cooper usually likes to repair any of the weapons you would need to protect yourself. He and I shared Mechanical Engineering class together online at my house days after when we finished up high school. He wanted to be able to invent some new weapons that are more unique and dangerous like the remote I had to register computer viruses to any computer I would want to infect, especially if the computer is a Animatronic robot. I wanted to create some new high tech androids who can be used as butlers, messengers, and entertainers to help people when they have so many things to keep track of. If some of the work appears to be too much for the owner to bear, they can allow their new androids to do the job for them. Right now I am just working on testing it out on my household to see if it will work. Ken is more inclined to experimenting the medicines to help us play dead to avoid getting killed or to fool the robbers to think we are knocked out.

While I was working on getting rid of the glitches in the humanoid androids, I heard Cooper ask me something. "Hey Vixey! Do you think that you would be planning on going back to Fazbear Fright's for more answers to your nightmares?"

That question caught me off guard for a moment as I stop to look at him working on designing a new cellphone for me. "After we barely survived going up against the Animatronics? I don't think so." I shake my head. Even though there are still more questions than answers about who I was and how I was able to escape from that place many years ago, I am not sure if the answers are worth seeking anymore. It's too dangerous sometimes to look in the past and discover its dark secrets. "Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now."

Cooper sighs in relief. "That's good then. I don't think I want you to get hurt in there again. And honestly, I didn't really like the way that Foxy looked at you when you got possessed."

I shiver at the memory as I move to take a break next to the heater in the basement. "Can't blame you. I didn't like it either. It was creepy how he hated me at first before I knew who I was, and then the next thing-," I stopped short as I confessed. "He wanted me to stay in the Pirate's Cove with him forever. Wouldn't that make your skin crawl at the thought of a robot wanting to keep you as a prisoner?"

"Well, according to what you said about your nightmares a long time ago, you are his little pirate buddy and you were good friends with him before you died." Ken mentions, not looking up from his medical research.

_'We were the best of friends.' _I thought to myself. Ken continued, "But one thing that concerns me about it is what happened to your friendship?"

"It's simple, Ken. I chose to protect the night guards and he wanted to kill them while he was under the Puppet's orders." I answer. "The Phone Guy even mentions in his message that he never really liked the Puppet, saying that it is always thinking."

"Why didn't we see any sign of the Puppet when we were there? I have heard stories that some people claim to have seen a ghost form of the Puppet from 87' when they went through Fazbear Fright's in the daylight hours." Cooper thought out loud.

"Either it is bidding its time until it can get me alone, or it refuses to come out and fight me head on." I replied, thinking it was odd that I have just about encountered every single Animatronic in the building except for the Puppet. Personally I thought in the nightmares when the Toy Animatronics were disposed of, the Puppet went with them. The ghost inhabiting the Puppet must have found a way to hide itself in the shadows and waited for the appropriate time to strike. "Out of the Animatronics I fought with in the past, I never liked fighting against it. It is always trying to break my spirit. Sometimes I thought for certain that it would cut my strings and make me die a second death whenever I was protecting Jeremy and Fritz. I'm guessing if I ever did make a return to Fazbear Fright's and find it waiting for me, it is going to find a way to have me killed for good just because I didn't follow its orders like a little marionette."

"I'm guessing that you and the Puppet never got along with each other?" Ken presumes, looking up from his work. I shake my head. "I would hate to have a puppet as my enemy."

We all nodded as Cooper asked me the next question I dreaded to answer. "Do you think there would be a chance that the Animatronics will come after you if you don't show up at the building again?"

"They can't come after me." I shake my head at him. "They are stuck in that building because the Animatronics are not suppose to leave their home. The employers programmed it into their code so I really have nothing to worry about. They don't even know where I live and the only way they could is if they found my cell phone I lost in there and used my 'GPS Lost and Found' mechanic in the phone."

XXXXX

(Animatronics)

Foxy fumed in the hallways as he scraped his huge hook against the walls. Angry at the fact that Freddy pulled him away from trying to get to the 5th Child when she was on a rampage. Once when morning came up, he expressed this frustration to his superior. "**Why did you think it was a good idea to run away from her instead of keeping her quiet?!"**

**"Did you not see how blood thirsty she was to annihilate us? Also don't you know how expensive these suits are? You are being trivial in thinking that we have everything under control. We don't. Not ever since the 5th Child left us when the pizzeria closed down." **Freddy said, not amused by Foxy's tantrum.

"**She wasn't blood thirsty! She just got cranky after I possessed her." **Foxy tried to excuse that behavior, but Freddy was not having it.

"**Foxy, you made her mad by trying to use her to kill her new guards. Now we need to fix up Bonnie and Chica because of it." **Freddy states gently, wagging his finger at the fox. "**We don't have the necessary tools for the job and we don't know if the young lady will return to us or not. If by chance she doesn't return willingly, we will have to personally bring her back ourselves."**

"**Wait Freddy! Don't tell me you are planning on kidnapping the girl?" **Chica pipes up, even though her lower jaw is broken off.

"**Why can't we just kill her and be done with it?" **Bonnie complained. He was busy trying to fix his face back on but kept failing to properly attach it with only one arm.

**"Because then we would be stuck here forever without moving on!" **Freddy snaps at Bonnie, making the bunny jump in shock. "**Do you expect that it would be easy to kill the girl after what we had witnessed on the sidelines?"**

Chica rolled her eyes. "**Evidently it is harder than it looks. She will do everything in her power to keep us at bay and protect the night guards 24/7."**

"**But that is when she is concerned for the adults. What would happen if we switch things around and make her believe that she is in danger from us? She is human right now and she acts more like her father than as a ghost. Once she believes that she is no longer in danger, then we will come in and show her that we mean business. If only we have the means to leave this building instead of being trapped here." **Freddy sighs as he looks at the monitor to replay the video footage like it was a movie to him.

Chica sighs and looks up at Freddy with a tired look on her face. "**We know that our past appearances at the pizzeria could not travel anywhere but inside of the restaurant. What would make you think that our Drawkill forms will do any good?"**

**"When we were cornered by the Purple Guy, we tried to give chase into that one little room where our code said 'error' to tell us that there is nothing there when there is. We couldn't go anywhere before, but let's experiment and see if the Drawkill designs are any different." **Freddy waved his hand in a gesture for everyone to follow him and they go to the exit of the building.

For about forty-two years since they have been stuck in the building, the Animatronics have been yearning for the days when they once roamed the outside world. But they never could go out thanks to the coding systems to render them immobile to go anywhere but to stay in the restaurant turned horror attraction. Once they found the door, Freddy opened the door a crack, already being blinded by the brightness of the sun that he had to narrow his eyes. The others in the group held hands and hook over their eyes to shield themselves from the bright light. Flexing his robotic hand, Freddy decided to go first and put his hand outside the door, waiting to see if the 'error' sign would come up again.

It didn't show, which seemed to be a good enough sign for Freddy to see that the employers of Fazbear Fright's didn't have enough time to put that blasted code in their computer systems. Freddy turned with a smile on his face. "**It looks like we don't have to stay here. The error sign never came up for me. So it is safe to say it will not appear in your computers as well."**

**"Ah! Sweet freedom from this place at last!" **Bonnie mused then turned aggressively toward the door. "**Let's teach that girl a lesson!" **He would have made a run for the door if Freddy didn't grab for his hand and pulled him back.

**Not yet Bonnie!" **Freddy scolded, putting on his serious face. "**We need to wait for nightfall in order to go outside without anybody watching us. Now that we can roam free outside for the time being, all that is left is figure out which one of those buildings in town is the one where the 5th Child is hiding."**

**"She could be living in any of those places. Which one do you think is hers?" **Chica questioned.

Foxy turned away from the world outside the door and walked slowly through the building, feeling both anxious and terrified of how he and his friends are one step closer in getting their missing companion back. He felt a little bit guilty in thinking that he was almost about to murder his little pirate buddy. If he had succeeded and her identity was shown too late, then he would have been alone forever without her. He was just glad that she was beginning to show her ghost abilities once she dodged getting her throat slit. But to add another problem for him, she would still choose the adults over him, which both angered and hurt his feelings as he yearns for her. He hated how close she was to those boys who were trying to protect her. It made his blood, if he had any circulating in the machine he is possessing, boil in jealousy. He knew as the boy Cooper was threatening him to stay back that he decided to make it look like he would surrender by putting his hands in the air. He tried out the 5th Child's own trick against herself in not only possessing an Animatronic, but to possess a human body as well. He didn't want to control her like a puppet, but it was necessary to eliminate the competition for her attention. Even when she cried as he held her in place almost made him lose his resolve to keep her with him forever.

The next problem for him would be how he was supposed to handle a grown up version of his little buddy. Having a six year old kid under his watchful eye was at times difficult, but he didn't mind as long as they were together. A full grown woman was another story. He still couldn't have imagined that the girl he was always looking out for turned out to be beautiful like the jewels in a treasure chest. But he was a kid who died at eight years old! How was he supposed to meet the challenge with a twenty year old girl?

He felt something solid touch his clawed toes as he looked down to pick up an item on the ground. It looked to be identical to the phones back in the office rooms many years ago, but it was small enough to fit in his hand. He was a bit surprised that there was no string attached to the end, admiring the blue swirls on a grey cover. He didn't know exactly what kind of phone this was, but he will bring it to Freddy so that they can figure out how that contraption works. He walked back to the group just as they heard a sound that he couldn't recognize, tempted to look around for the source of the noise, Foxy shrugs his shoulders and decides to ignore it for now.

The noise disrupted the Animatronics as they stopped talking about their plan of action for the night as they looked around in shock. Chica was looking around frantically to identify where the noise was but couldn't figure it out. Bonnie made an attempt to cover his ears from the noise while Freddy curiously tries to locate where the echo of the sound was. The music sounded like it was abrupt and it didn't stick around long enough to be heard for merely two seconds. "**Where is that music coming from?" **Freddy asks, confused in trying to figure out where the source of the sound was. The audio system wasn't working so it couldn't be that device. The noise kept going five times until the bear finally figured out that it was the phone Foxy had in his hand. "**The phone is beeping."**

"**What is that annoying thing? Its not attached to the strings like the other phones!" **Bonnie grumbled as he looked aggressively at the device in Foxy's hand.

"**I think that's something called a cellphone Bonnie. I have seen some of the construction workers using those things when they were coming inside the building before we murdered them." **Chica responded, finally deciphering what the device was.

**"Personally aye don't think it will be of any use to us." **Foxy said, giving the phone to Freddy. "**I found this on the floor. Do what you wish with it." **

"**Let's have a look at it and see what we can find." **Freddy uses his one sharp pointer finger to open up the phone, playing around with it until he went into the phone contacts and the text messages. "**Aha! I think we found where the 5th Child's location is! This handy 'GPS Lost and Found' system has given me the house number and where we can find the building! Now let's see here... Nora Avenue 531, Hurricane, Utah. All we need to do is find that number and we will drop by to pick up the girl."**

**"Are you sure that's a good idea Freddy? She will probably know that we are coming after her and she will most likely run away the first chance she gets." **Chica asks.

"**I'm not worried about that at all Chica. Let her try to run as much as she wants, but in the end we will win this hide and seek game and bring her home. But we have to be sneaky about it." **Freddy smiles. "**I hope she enjoys this visit we have in store for her. We have a special delivery, just for her."**

XXXXX

_Later that night_

_I was alone in a dark room, lying down on a huge table that was the same length as my whole body. My arms were straight out on either side of me and my legs were sitting still. That was until I noticed that the shadows surrounding my arms and legs were the robots clasping their huge hands onto me. I tried to fight back, get up and beat them to a pulp, but they pushed my body down to the table, keeping me from tearing them limp from limp. Chica and Bonnie were chuckling to themselves as they held down my arms and Freddy was keeping my legs from smashing into his face. I then noticed a shadow coming up onto my head and as I looked up, I wished that I had pulled away right at that second when the empty head of the gold bear was working its way to fit my head inside._

"Gah!" I scream in shock, waking up from the nightmare I just had. It would be impossible for the Animatronics to even find a suit to stuff me into. For a list of deaths that nobody wants to even encounter, mine would be stuffed into a suit. According to my nightmares, I fear being stuffed into the Golden Freddy suit more than my deaths at the hands of the main four. I often had seen visions of my death at the hands of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie ever since I got stabbed by Foxy the other night. They only started appearing after when Cooper and Ken decided to head back home and leave me to take care of the house. My mom later that evening told me that she had been called away to help out at a charity event in Texas to help the homeless and that throughout the two weeks she is gone I will hold the fort down. I'm not afraid of being by myself in the house. But I can't help but feel that something about tonight is not right.

I feel like I should run, but that is ridiculous! I am safe in my home. The robots are still stuck at Fazbear Fright's as they should be. I just need to calm my nerves and do something until I feel tired. I might think about packing up a suitcase for tomorrow so that I can hang out with Cooper and Ken. But first, I will go downstairs to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. Once I got that little errand done, I decided to head back upstairs to my bedroom. That was when the phone rang right next to the staircase.

It was midnight and I knew that no one would be up this last to do a phone call. I wanted to ignore it at first, but my curiosity got the better of me as I answer the phone holding it next to my ear. It was Cooper,"Vixey. Do you remember me asking you if the Animatronics were going to come after you? I felt like I needed to go look out the window and I'm afraid you need to prepare yourself for a break in."

"What are you going on about Cooper?" I ask, yawning as I bring the phone with me to my bedroom. The balcony window showed a cloudy night sky and I can barely see a hint of the full moon.

"The Animatronics are coming toward your house Vixey!" Cooper practically screams in a whisper. "You need to get away right now! I can see them gathering up around your house!"

"What?!" I ask in shock. The Animatronics are outside of my house now? I didn't want to believe it at first, but then I heard a distant sound of the Toreador March outside, echoing in the backyard while the neighborhood dogs barked in the distance. I put the phone down as I walk cautiously to the balcony window, making sure that it is locked. I know the other doors are locked because I already checked them before I went to bed. I need to come up with a plan on how to deal with the Animatronics now that they somehow found a way to get out of Fazbear Fright's. How have they become this bold in trying to get to me?

*Knock!* *Knock!* *Knock!*

The sudden noise on my window snaps my attention to it as I blinked seeing nothing there on the other side, but then when I turn my head to look somewhere else for a moment, I jumped when I saw Foxy standing at the other side of the balcony window. He had his hand and hook on the glass as he laughed at the display I did in his presence. Even though the window outside muffled his voice a bit, I could still hear him. "**I should warn ya Ella. There will be no quarter for ya after I bring ya home."**

I shake my head, "Keep the quarters. I'll stick with my dimes, nickels, and pennies, you creep! And I will disregard the last part because Fazbear Fright's isn't my real home. And quit calling me Ella! My name is Vixey now!"

He wasn't fazed by my outburst as he banged his hand on the glass. I was afraid that he would potentially break it apart just to get to me. I wondered where Freddy, Chica and Bonnie are supposed to be since Foxy was at the window. Maybe trying to break in from the front door?

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Foxy leering on the other side of the glass. He couldn't break it. Thank goodness that mom paid to have some indestructible windows that won't crack to bend from a bullet or anything else that would try to break in. "Don't you think I know what you are up to? If you want to try to get to me you have to cut through the glass. But you don't know how to do that do you?!" I stopped taunting him as I just realized I brought that mess on myself. Foxy looked like he didn't get it at first but then he figured it out when he looked at the sharp end of the hook to the glass blocking us in between. He turns to me and I could see a smug smile creasing his lips. How could I have forgotten that these robots _learn_ from their mistakes!

I cursed under my breath and broke out into a run from my room just as Foxy was starting working his hook around the glass in a circle shape so that he could break in. "I got to stop giving those Animatronics ideas!"

I ran right toward my mother's room downstairs just as I was hearing the door creaking open as I could see Chica unlatching her sharp feathers from the lock. "**Your formally invited to come play with us Vixey!" **She said in a happy tone of voice.

"Pass!" I decline as I try to find a way to hide myself from the robots or get out while I still have the chance.

Freddy came out from the shadows as he holds his hand by his ear. "**W-What's that you say? You don't want to come with us? Too bad!" **I didn't think I would hear a bit of glitching in his voice but the way he said that statement made me uncomfortable. Their going to take me by force, with or without my consent.

"How did you even know where I live?! You were not supposed to leave the building!" I shout. As if to mock me, Freddy held up my cellphone in his hands. Blast it! I. Am. So. Screwed!

"**If I remember correctly, you were not supposed to leave the building either." **Freddy said. Before I thought about running away from the entryway, Bonnie and Chica raced to surround me, but I duck from Bonnie's reach and crawled underneath Chica's legs to get away. Freddy saw that I was avoiding capture as he said calmly. "**Now, now. All that fear there isn't helping either of us." **

"On the contrary, it is helping me avoid you!" I counter. I hear the sound of glass shattering upstairs. Foxy managed to get in my bedroom. I better get out quickly. I race to the basement, opening and closing the door behind me as I hear Bonnie slamming the door open with just two knocks. I used the cover of darkness to hide myself behind the metal poles and used the pile of boxes on the floor to make a fort in a effort to shield me from Bonnie's line of sight.

I could see that Bonnie and Chica are slowly traversing in the basement as they search for me. "**Hey! Check this out Chica! What are these robots supposed to be?" **I hear Bonnie calling in amazement. Oh boy, they found my androids. I peeked for a moment behind the boxes as Chica and Bonnie have their backs to me as they are gazing at my creations.

"**They look like robots, but their human in appearance. I believe they could be androids. I never would have guessed that Vixey could make something like this! Hard to believe that the 5th Child is a mechanic!" **Chica said, her voice in awe at my androids. Maybe I could use this as an advantage to distract them while I get myself back up from the basement.

I tiptoe upstairs, careful to not touch the squeaky spots as Chica and Bonnie continue to look at my androids and visit about them. Once I made it out of the basement door I close the door quietly and lock it up. I just pray that they don't attempt to come up and break it down. I let out a breath I was holding as I look around quickly to see if Freddy was around the corner. He isn't present in the room. He must be searching for me somewhere else. Or he might be taking his sweet time to find me and make me think he is gone. I don't know where Foxy is but I hear the faint sounds of his hook in the living room. I go toward my mother's room and lock the door behind me.

For a brief moment of peace, I look around to see where would be a suitable place to hide until the coast was clear and then I would run out of the house to freedom. The closet? I shake my head. That wouldn't be a good hiding spot at all. It is usually a dead giveaway. The underside of the bed on occasions is a dead giveaway too. But which one would do the job? The bed is big and there is only some room where if I crawl down and squeeze myself under there it could be a good hiding spot. I better make sure that I am far in the back to make it convincing that I am not under there.

Then I hear Foxy's voice in the distance, getting closer to my mom's room. "**It's ME! I'm gonna getcha little pirate buddy!"**

I quickly crawl underneath the bed, even though it was a bit claustrophobic once I got under there, I kept my cool as I pull the bed covers down where I am at and crawl back to the end. I pull my arms down to the sides as I wait in fear of what Foxy is bound to do when he gets to the room. I can't stop shivering, and I hope for the best that Foxy won't take notice of the bed.

I hear the scraping noise of the hook and the door creaking open. It is hard to move my head to see what is going on outside of the bed but I can see a glimpse of Foxy's feet and the hook. "**Arrrghahaha! It's ME! I've come to bring you back home Ella! Your not getting away from me!" **His voice sounded like he is trying to tease me. I can hear the closet being searched and I see a glimpse of him searching around the other pieces of furniture in my mom's room. Her desk, the shelves, even the window and her makeup room.

"Don't look under the bed!" I whisper in a plea multiple times, hoping that he won't hear me amidst the shuffling.

I can hear his heavy breathing and it is angry. He is mad that I am eluding him and his friends. I hear a low growl as he is still continuing his search. "**I'll find you my sweet Ella! Think you're getting away from me, do ya? You're not gonna get away from my hook!" **Oh snap! What is he planning by toying with me right here? Kill me? Or kidnap me? Well he is a pirate, and stealing girls and treasure are a hobby for them. I hold my breath as I hear the door creaking shut and the sound of the scrapes are growing fainter and fainter.

I wait for a few minutes to reassure myself that he is gone. Once the minutes are up, I make an effort to crawl out from under the bed. I take a moment to listen for any sign of the Animatronics still lurking in the hallways or in any of the rooms. Its quiet. I sigh in relief, believing that they are gone at the moment. I had it in my mind to find the exit and leave my house behind to go search for Cooper's house.

But first, I need to pack up my clothes.

I went upstairs to search for my suitcase, wondering if I should just pack some small things for now or get what I need. With me in my black nightgown and my dark blue sweatpants, its not much for running to someone's house in the dark. I brush the loose shoulder length hair out of my face, put it in a braid and stepped over to my closet. I reach for the door to open it but then I feel my heart pounding fast like I am afraid of what's going to greet me from the other side. I shake my head at the thought. "Get a hold of yourself Vixey! The robots are gone for now." I attempt to reassure myself and begin to open the door...

The force of the door pushed me to the ground the moment I opened it. My eyes widen in shock at seeing Foxy hiding in my closet! He chuckled after when he scared me in my room. "**I found you Ella!"**

I attempted to break into a run to get away, but he was fast and he grabbed onto my braid like it was rope. I winced in pain when he pulled me back toward him, making me flail around the air while he was holding my braid up in his metallic hand. I screamed on top of my lungs. "Let me go!"

He wasn't fazed by me trying to fight back against him. He held me out in a distance where he lifted up his hook. "**See this hook little pirate buddy?" **I do see it, and he is waving it like he can't wait to use it on me again. I tried to pull myself away from his grip but it was too strong. He moves the hook far away from me as if ready to finish me off with the sharp end to slit my throat. I thought that he was going to kill me as I move my hands away from my hair to shield my throat.

He, in a split second, switched the side of the hook where the sharp end was away from me, and slammed the harder end of his hook to knock me hard in the head. Darkness took my vision and I fell limp.

XXXXX

(Animatronics)

Observing carefully that Vixey wasn't outside of the house, Freddy went back inside to the living room. He looked up to see that Foxy had was looking down from the second floor. With a nod Freddy started walking up the stairs casually just as Chica and Bonnie were lock-picking their way out of the basement. Freddy cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "**What were you guys doing down there while we were searching for the girl?"**

**"While you guys were out on a wild girl chase, Bonnie and I got ourselves fixed up." **Chica demonstrated by moving her jaw perfectly. The lower part was fixed and her feathers and her arms were back to normal. Bonnie had his face back together and Chica helped him out by fixing up his arm that was broken off. "**Vixey's basement has all of the tools we need to fix ourselves back up. Maybe we could even use them to fix up a new suit to put Vixey in."**

**"Did you find her Foxy?" **Freddy asked, hushing Chica for a moment, turning to the pirate. In answer, Foxy lifted the body of the unconscious girl so that her chest rests on his left shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her tightly to secure a good grip on her. "**That's good to know Foxy. Do you need help in carrying her to the building?"**

Foxy paused and looked longingly at the girl in his arms. His ears drooped a bit in not wanting to let her go to someone else. But he trusted Freddy to take care of her and he relented. Freddy carried Vixey in his arms as the gang left the house as quietly as they could. Closing the front door behind them, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy walked back to Fazbear Fright's, taking their prize with them.

XXXXX

A/N: _Fredbear's Family diner started somewhere in the early '80's when the Bite of '83 occurred. So I thought to put the Missing Children Incident with the 1985 date like how the cannon story of the Missing Children from the games had it. It would take some time for the bodies to decompose until the Bite of '87 came up. Then it goes on to 1991 when the first game was up, and then FNAF 3 mentioned it takes place 30 years or more. I thought it would be appropriate to have it forty two years since the ghosts were hanging around the building. It took some time to figure out which year would be acceptable for the story. Hope this answers some questions on what time the story takes place. It would be 2027 for the Animatronics._


	5. Welcome Back

The Missing 5th Child AU

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vixey. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon and the Drawkill FNAF characters belong to their original owner.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 5- Welcome Back

Freddy looked at the dusty entryway as he carried a knocked out Vixey in his arms to the Parts/Service room. It is starting to annoy him how the speck and dust is traveling fast throughout the building right after when it got burned down and cleaned out of some of the items for the museum. He personally thought that he very much preferred the building to be the restaurant it once was and he had it in his mind for a while to work on getting the place back into shape. He hadn't told the others of what he wants to do for the building but once he has every single thing planned out on how to entertain the kids in the new age, how to expand their recipes for their pizzas, how to keep the kids safe from being in the same boat as they were in 1985 and so forth. Nothing should be overlooked. At least that is what he wants to make an example of.

However first things first, is their plan on getting the girl back on their side. Freddy knows that if Vixey says no like all of the other times she has faced them when she was the 5th Child, he would have to use force to get her to comply. He highly doubted that threatening to stuff her in the suit was going to help, she would keep fighting about not going with the suit even if they tried to force her into it. And to add the fact that the 5th Child is all grown up, she is bound to see through all of his tricks along with the others since she said that she knows everything about them from the nightmares she has. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid that she will take authority just because she is the oldest one of the five Missing Children who grew up. It was hard to imagine that the youngest of the Missing Children is now the older one of the bunch while he and Foxy were still stuck at age eight.

Arriving at the Parts/Services room, Freddy asked for Bonnie and Chica to find a table and bring it so that he can strap in Vixey. Without any hesitation, they found the perfect table to fit in the room. Chica dusted off the top the best she could before she sneezed at the flying specks getting in the air. "**That will do for now Chica. Bonnie, see if you can find some straps or some kind of metal to attach on the table. The straps will make sure that Vixey won't think about escaping if she tries to fight back." **Freddy ordered, placing the girl on top of the table. He and Chica positioned Vixey's arms to stretch across the opposite ends of the table and put her legs down straight.

Foxy stood back on the side while Freddy was talking over their plan of action on how to torture Vixey once she wakes up from her slumber. He didn't want to listen to the details as his gaze was fixated toward the sleeping girl. She looked peaceful while lying on that table. He stepped over to trace his metallic fingers over her forehead, making swirling designs on her. Bonnie came back into the room carrying the straps in his grip as he hands them over to Freddy and Chica. Foxy paused and looked at his friends who were busy trying to fix up the straps onto the table. A look of mischief sparked in his eyes as he figured maybe they wouldn't miss him and Vixey for a few moments while they were working in the room.

"**Okay put those straps on the table nice and easy. Make sure they are attached correctly on the table. We don't want the girl to get an easy escape once we get her ready to be put into a suit." **Freddy said, directing his crew on what to do. He watched in satisfaction that the straps are working in good shape. "**Now the only thing we need to work on is finding the right material for a suit to fit her into. ****Right Foxy?" **Freddy saw that Foxy was nowhere to be seen in the room with him and the others, and to add to that Vixey's body wasn't on the table. The bear Animatronic cocked his eyebrow and called out to the pirate. "**Foxy?"**

Freddy left the Parts/Services room to find Foxy in an abandoned part of the building where Pirate's Cove once stood back in 1991. The employers couldn't find it in their hearts to remove some of the more prized rooms that survived from the fire. The Pirate's Cove was one of them, even though the curtains were no where in sight, the stage still stood strong and proud amid the flames and the dust. It was said in their plans the employers were going to remake the cove to convert it as a place to slideshow the newspapers, the photographs and the police evidence of the Missing Children Incident so that tourists could understand the history behind Fazbear Fright's. Foxy was hanging around the empty stage, his legs crossed as he was leaning on the dusty wall, and rocking slowly in his arms he held the unconscious body of Vixey. The bear wasn't surprised at this gesture one bit. Somehow Foxy easily took Vixey from the table while Freddy and his friends weren't looking and stole her away to his hiding spot.

"**Foxy, you do know that we need to keep the girl from fighting us once she wakes up. Don't you think this is a poor decision you are making?" **Freddy suggested. One step toward the girl caused Foxy to move her closer to his chest as Freddy tried to make the pirate see his point on the matter. Foxy placed his huge hook in front of the unconscious girl as if to shield her from the other Animatronics.

Foxy replied bluntly. "**Aye. But aren't I allowed to have a moment with her before we finish the job? I've waited too long for her and I want to enjoy it while it lasts." **Taking a moment to adjust his grip on the girl, he snaked his left arm around her back and pull her head up to rest on his shoulder.

Freddy nods in understanding. "**But you can't keep her here forever in your cove. She is bound to wake up at any moment and once she sees that she is here and not at the building where we had taken her, she might put up a fight to get away from us." **

**"But we are her real family, Freddy!" **Foxy argued in a whisper. He didn't want to wake her up as he was holding her. "**Why couldn't she have seen that back when this place was a restaurant?"**

**"Because to her, she believes that we have been corrupted by the Puppet while we thought that she was blinded by thinking that the adults are innocent of any wrongdoing." **Freddy explains. "**She doesn't know that we still care about her despite the tragic circumstances that left us choosing a side."**

**"We were forced to take that role, and I still hate being seen as the bad guy to her!" **Foxy trailed his fingers up and down Vixey's shoulder and to her upper arm while he said. "**All I ever wanted was to be her hero."** Freddy didn't say anything to contradict it. Out of the Missing Children; the 4th Child took the 5th Child's departure from the group the hardest. While the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Child were content being with each other, the 4th Child felt incomplete without the 5th Child like she was a missing piece of the puzzle. It was even harder for him when she decided to leave the restaurant with Mike Schmidt before it closed its doors for good. Freddy could still remember that moment when he had to comfort his friends when Bonnie tried to sound intimidating in telling the 5th Child that she wasn't welcome in their home anymore if she left, Chica sobbed uncontrollably as she begged for the 5th Child to stay with them. Foxy tried to convince the ghost child to that he doesn't want to be alone if she isn't with him. She ignored all of their pleas, leaving them to rot in the prison they were in.

Foxy lamented softly. "**Why did she have to go and I had to stay?" **He closed his eyes and wished that things would have gone differently for all of them. "**Why didn't we just tell her the truth from the start that we are still the same kids she befriended?"**

**"She wouldn't have believed it Foxy, even if we told her. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if she had stayed where she was with Golden Freddy that she would have followed along the path of protecting the night guards or help us." **Freddy murmurs.

**She did tend to wander off. I always had to keep a watchful eye on her." **Foxy said. He hugged Vixey to his chest and he moved his hand to unwrap her braid, letting her shoulder length hair flow more freely.

Just then Vixey without opening her eyes winced and took a sharp breath as if she was running from something inside of her mind. At that sudden movement, Foxy froze in place and Freddy was about ready to take her out of Foxy's grip, fearing that she is going to try to escape before the appointed time. She relaxed as she took a few shaky breathes to calm herself. Foxy and Freddy just stared at her, afraid that if they make one wrong move that she will wake up this time, but seeing that she was seeing something in her dreams Freddy spoke up in a whisper. "**Perhaps to make sure she doesn't feel a thing when we get her into the suit, if we can find one, try to ease her mind in clearing out the nightmares. I know that she spoke of her nightmares to Chica when she was here last time, but I wouldn't have guessed that they are pretty bad." **

**"Anyone could lose their mind when they have to see the horrors we've seen." ** Chica spoke, making the two Animatronics turn to see her joining their conversation. "**The table is ready for Vixey to be placed in."**

"**Any luck on finding some material for the suits?" **Freddy asks. With a shake of her head, Chica told him no. He half expected that answer and he clenched his fist in frustration at the employers. Of all the things they got rid of, the employers of Fazbear Fright's must have learned from their predecessors mistakes in keeping the suits when they were used as weapons of murder. Well, at least without the suits, they can still torture the girl either way.

Freddy could hear movement from Foxy who is starting to get himself up on his feet, all the while carrying Vixey in his arms. "**Maybe aye should get her back to the Parts/Services room right this minute before she wakes up. I don't want her to freak out when she sees that we brought her home."**

Freddy and Chica nod in understanding before something popped into the bears mind as he asks Chica to had him some masking tape. Foxy cocked an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Freddy wants that tape for some reason. "**What are you planning with the tape Freddy?" **Chica asked the question that took root in Foxy's mind. The fox was thankful that Chica was curious about it as much as he was.

Freddy took off some tape and places it on Vixey's mouth, making sure that her whole mouth is taped shut. "**There are two reasons why I need to put tape on Vixey; the first one is to keep her from screaming for help. And if I was thinking like Foxy for the second reason, she is going to swear like a sailor that we will be hearing some very loud beeps in our computers to drown out the sour language." **Despite how much the employers messed around in using their bodies for parts on the Toy Animatronics, the Fazbear gang were very thankful that the employers programmed them to turn off the foul language they were going to hear from the adults and sometimes the kids mistakenly say in the restaurant. Freddy wasn't going to take his chances in hearing Vixey say those inappropriate words since she was a grown up now.

They placed her on the table again, only this time her arms and legs were strapped in the positions that Freddy wanted her to be put in. "**I don't like doing this to her." **Foxy mentioned, feeling worried about what Vixey will think when she finds out what's going on.

Freddy shook his head, agreeing wholeheartedly. "**Now its time to wake her up." **He sets his Toreador March music volume up and plays it for a few seconds, making everyone in the room jolt at the sheer loud sound. Even Vixey heard the noise and struggled to open her eyes from the headache she received. But once she saw the Animatronics gathered around her, she tensed up and tried to crawl away from them, only to find the straps rendering her helpless. She tried to say something but then found out that she can't say anything because of the tape on her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror as Freddy cleared his throat, even though he didn't really need to. "**Welcome home young lady."**

XXXX

(Vixey)

This can't be happening! I'm not supposed to be back at Fazbear Fright's with the monsters! I am also not supposed to be tied up to a table and gagged so that the Animatronics could enjoy seeing me suffer. No matter how many times I tried to get back up and claw my way over to the edge, I was trapped on the table like a rat in a maze. I refused to cry in front of those beasts! I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me break down. "**Struggle all you want Vixey, you won't be able to get out. We are prepared for anything you will throw in our way this time." **Freddy comments seeing me struggle. "**Oh and just so you know, luck is on your side for the time being. We don't have any suits for you to be stuffed in. But once you do whatever we tell you,for example build us some new suits, you can have your pick in choosing which Animatronic suit you would like to go out as."**

Bonnie interrupted him by laughing mischievously beside me. What he said made me feel sick to my stomach. "**How about instead of a Freddy Fazbear suit, we make her feel as small as a bunny?"**

**"No! No! No Bonnie! She should have a Chica suit! We could be the chicken sisters! Girl's have to stick together you know?" **Chica argued. That thought didn't help calm me down as I tried to press the palms of my hands against the table to push myself off. I froze when I felt Foxy's metallic hand covering up my left hand. I wanted ever so much to pull away but the table straps won't let me! I close my eyes for a moment, praying that this was a bad dream.

Foxy spoke up after Chica. "**I want her to have a Foxy suit!"**

Freddy laughed at the silly argument they were having as he made everyone keep the peace in the room. "**Bonnie if you are trying to make Vixey feel inferior to you just because you want vengeance after she tore your face off, then you are out of luck there.** **Chica, while I appreciate that you want to have some girl bonding time, you can be happy to do so with any kind of suit she will have. And Foxy, I couldn't imagine why you want Vixey to have a Foxy suit. We know that she is your pirate buddy from the past, but that won't be enough to make a stake in claiming her for your suit of choice." **Freddy paused as he looked at Foxy's face which said silently 'Do I need to explain more?' and crossed his arms. The bear spoke up again, "**Your main reason right now is because she shares the same name as a vixen. Ah! I think I see your point now Foxy! Very well, once when we get Vixey to comply with our demands, she will be stuffed in a Foxy suit."**

What came next was a barrage of arguments from Chica and Bonnie as they were fighting over which suit to put me into. In this turmoil, I wondered how I am going to get out of here. I briefly remember how I once became transparent enough to dodge getting my throat slit and I considered maybe using that as my advantage in getting out of the straps. But I became concerned over whether the Animatronics will figure out that I am planning on not sticking around the room while they are arguing. I do know I am not going to follow along with Freddy's demands, and the thought of being claimed by Foxy in one of his suits just terrifies me more than Golden Freddy coming to try to kill me, or the Puppet.

For a split second I thought I was seeing things in the Parts/Service room because I thought I saw Phantom Mangle spying on me from outside the door and it moved away from its hiding spot when I blinked my eyes. Curiosity took over my mind as I wondered why that robot is trying to gain my attention just by being there. Then again, if I go ahead with my plan of following the phantom, it could be useful in giving me some extra help in getting out of here. Fight fire with fire, only I want to rearrange a plan in using the Toy Animatronics against the Drawkills.

I decide to take a risk and think about vanishing from the room altogether. With a blink of my eyes I felt the weight of the table and the straps leave my body and I was moved outside of the door where the Animatronics are still arguing over their plans for me. Unfortunately in my vanishing act, it couldn't help me out in getting rid of the tape stuck to my mouth. I quietly walk away from the room as I carefully rip the tape off. It was a painful effort but I managed to bite back the pain and rub my mouth.

XXXXX

(Animatronics)

"Freddy was getting sick of the arguments that were coming from every one of the Animatronics. He made a blast of flames come forth from his hands and he shot it on the floor to catch the rest of the gangs attention. It stopped their arguing for a moment as Freddy was about ready to apologize for the way they were acting but he stopped to see that Vixey was not on the table anymore. "**Do any of you guys know where she went off to?" **Freddy asks, trying to keep his anger under control. Getting no answer from the rest of the gang meant that they didn't pay attention to the girl when they were busy with getting on each others nerves. Freddy shook his head at his friends in disappointment.

He vanished from the room as he went for the cameras on the monitor to locate the girl. He eventually found her walking through the hallways, and like he feared, she was swearing like a sailor where he could hear the ringing beeps in his computer to block them out. "I'm sick of this *BEEP*! Do these robots think I don't have *BEEP* to do!? This is the last *BEEP BEEP* time! What the *BEEP* is their problem with me having a normal life away from them?"

Freddy shakes his head as he thought to himself, '_Well it looks like Vixey is miffed and she is planning on leaving the building once again, what should be done about that?' _ Kill her now? Or make a strategic bribe? He didn't want to go with the first plan for he didn't want to get her angrier like how Foxy did, so he went with trying to lure her in a false sense of security by giving her what she wants.

"I've kept after their *BEEP* and this is what they expect me to comprehend? Those *BEEP BEEP* barked up the wrong tree!" Vixey was heard saying on the monitor before Freddy switched the cameras to another room.

XXXXX

(Vixey)

I took a few breaths to calm myself after my outburst. I needed to have a clear head on escaping from this nightmare. Getting the parts for the Toy Animatronics won't be easy to get. According to the stories I heard about them, they were disposed of after the Bite of '87. While I was walking in the hallway I spotted something hiding in the shadows and for a moment I thought that it would be Springtrap but the shape is too small to be him. Besides, Springtrap looked like he has seen better days, this shadow looks like he was still good as new.

Of course I figured that Toy Bonnie's soul would still be wandering around the building. Back in '87 when I was protecting Jeremy in the office, sometimes I would see the shadow form of Toy Bonnie and I always kept an eye on it in case it tried to attack. When it never did I later in the years figured out that the form I saw was foreshadowing what would happen to Toy Bonnie and the others. They were destroyed in order to not cause another Bite of '87 event. Not long after I spotted Shadow Bonnie, Phantom Mangle appeared above me as her head moves down to look at me properly. It made me a little uneasy, but I mask my apprehension to appear unmoved by the scary display. Out of the Toy Animatronics, I felt pity for Mangle as I remembered the days in '87 when she was severely mistreated by the children and the employers allowed them to continue turning her into a take apart put back together attraction instead of entertaining the kids with completely different activities. I hated how cruel the employers were to turn her into a mess of parts and when I was a ghost I was afraid to let Jeremy get near her. The employers should have done more to protect her like they did with Foxy! And now she was plagued with the knowledge of being the perpetrator in the Bite of '87.

Just as I was about to say hi to the phantom Animatronics, they vanished from my line of sight. Oh for crying out loud! I formed a fist with my right hand and knocked it on the wall in anger at my situation. But from the force of my hit, my hand got stuck inside of the wall. I pulled, wiggled it to try to break it free, but in my struggle, I managed to not only get my hand back out but I unintentionally opened a room that was blocked off on the horror attraction. I took a closer look and see that it was a passage into the office back in '87 that was in the works. I suppose the employers of Fazbear Fright's were planning on expanding the attraction to hold what the offices and rooms looked like in 1987 and 1991. Thinking that getting to the offices were my only option, I went inside of the broken wall to search out one of the old office rooms. Its horrible to think that the restaurant parts are left to rot for all of those years. If I ever get the chance, I should clean up everything in the place from head to toe.

I pass the cluttered room that was once the party room where Chica, Bonnie and Freddy would be spotted if I used the cameras to see where they were at back in 91'. I turned down one of the hallways and quietly walk to the office just around the corner. That room like the others suffered in isolation for far too long. It was covered in dust and cobwebs. It didn't look hospitable. I coughed lightly as I cover my mouth at the profanity. "Not if this was the last place on earth for me to hide." I was just about ready to leave this place and go somewhere else when I felt a sharp pain in my head and I started choking even when there was no one grabbing my neck. My twitching wasn't helping one bit. A memory came to me as it drew me into its madness.

_I opened my eyes and look around the room. I was too afraid to get up for fear of the murderer being there. I tried to find if the Puppet managed to lead him away or not and I push myself back up from the floor. I couldn't find anyone in the room with me, but then I realized that I had to check on Todd and the others who were in the room with me. Todd, Courtney, Riley, and Fred were still lying on the ground where I last saw them. They were not moving._

_Looking inside my mind I saw the truth laying before me. They were dead. I shake my head, thinking for a moment that I would be among the dead as well. I decided to get out of the room and see if I can get help for my friends. But before I went out, I ran over to Todd's body and put my hand on his chest where the stab wound made its mark on him. He was cold, no warmth coming from him. "I'll come back for you Todd. I'm going to get help." I tried to fight off the memory of Todd fighting against the murderer in order to try to give me enough time to escape our fate. I went over to Courtney's body to examine her, seeing the horrible remains of the cupcake she ate and the dried up blood and spit on her mouth. Aside from Todd's death, Courtney's was the one I wanted to cry out to the heavens on once Todd and I saw that she was poisoned. That explained why she was coughing so much while we were trying to survive against the murderer. Riley looked like he wasn't moving. Pooling outside of his head is blood and I looked up at the cracked wall where he was slammed into numerous times until he died. Fred had a trail of blood running down his forehead. His black hat was next to him._

_I couldn't take the sight of their corpses as I knocked on the door. I didn't have to knock for long because I fell through the door to get outside. I was not supposed to fall through the door, but I did. That was when I noticed in the light that I am nothing more than a shadow. In my panic I looked around frantically for a mirror or a window to see what happened to me. My throat felt fine but I still feel a hint of the pain on it when my throat was slit. I found a window to look in the reflection._

_I saw nothing about me that stood out in the light. Only my bang flowing in the wind where their isn't any, my teeth looked like one of those glow in the dark toys, and my eyes were unrecognizable to me. What greeted me in the reflection was a silver coloring instead of my pretty green eyes. I got scared upon seeing what I have become. I am too young to become a ghost! I want my mommy!_

"**Vixey..."** Freddy's voice snapped me out of the memory as I blink my eyes while fighting to keep the tears at bay and turned my head. He's not happy with me as he crossed his arms and looked at me sternly.

I winced in pain from my head. "What do you want now Freddy? If this is about stuffing me in a suit, you know that you are talking to a brick wall where I am concerned."

"**You are being a naughty girl Vixey. You left us hanging when you didn't agree on what kind of suit to stuff you into. And you need to keep your mouth tamed in the matter of swearing." **Freddy states in a fatherly fashion like he is scolding a naughty child who broke one of his rules. "**We don't allow that kind of talk in our home."**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I scoff when he gave me a look that said 'do I look like I am fooling you because I am not'. "Is stuffing me into a suit all you guys care about?! You said so yourself that you don't have the suits now, and I am sure as heck NOT going to help you make any. Also it is none of your business on what I say or don't say in the building."

"**Vixey, you wandered off from the Parts/Services room." **Freddy wagged his finger at me slowly. "**Now you have to pay the price for your insubordination****." **On that note, he puts on his Toreador March music and in the dark room his face glowed. I was about ready to leave him where he was and run into the office, because on second thought I'd rather be in a dusty room instead of staying in the hallway with a haunted bear robot. But I felt a stinging sensation on my arm before I got the chance to run, and then my legs became numb that I collapsed to the ground. I looked for a split second to see that Freddy used one of his fingers to inject me with a needle used only for shot treatments. I couldn't fight off the injection that's making me feel sleepy, its medication lulling me to sleep.

I struggled to say, "You... son of a.." but I couldn't finish as my vision darkens and I fell limply to the floor. I faintly hear Freddy walking over to me and kneeling on one leg to look at me.

"**When you wake up, just remember... Friends are forever." **He said as he reached his hand out to drag me back to my prison.

XXXXXX

(Animatronics)

Freddy came back to the Parts/Services room with Vixey being dragged back to the room. Freddy had a good grip on the back collar of her nightgown and used it as a means to pull the girl's unconscious body back to where it was supposed to go. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were kind of surprised that the girl was asleep again for the time being. "**I knocked her out with some anesthetic to put her to sleep for thirty minutes. This will give us some time to properly restrain her." **Freddy explained.

"**Are you sure that we can restrain her with just the straps? She could just vanish and slip through them again if she chose to." **Chica said, not at all sure that putting her on the table will suffice for the second time.

**"Perhaps we can just decapitate her arms and legs so that she can't run away." **Bonnie suggested.

"**If we decapitate her Bonnie then we will lose our chances of getting some new suits to stuff her into. We need her hands for that job and I will make sure that she does her job as she is told. Now allow me to put her back on the-" **Freddy turned for a moment to look at the girl caught in his grip, but found that she was gone again. His eyes widened in surprise. Thinking that she was faking her slumber to sneak away, but that would be impossible for he put her to sleep with the anesthetic. Freddy surveyed his surroundings and later found in one corner of the Parts/Services room Foxy stole her from him once again.

Foxy was cradling the sleeping girl next to his chest as he used a nearby table as a chair to properly hold her in his grip. Freddy was not amused by this as he firmly told Foxy. "**Put her on the table now Foxy, before she wakes up." **His response was met by Foxy shaking his head at him while humming a lullaby to the sleeping girl.

"**Oh Freddy, just let him be. I think its pretty cute how he lovingly embraces her." **Chica said, smiling over how cute Foxy was being.

**"Blah! Hugging girls is gross! They have cooties!" **Bonnie said to get a rise out of Chica, which earns him a glare in his direction. Chica never quite understood his need to belittle the things that girls do to show affection on boys his age before he died. Of course she knew that he was teasing her because she knows that boys often pretend to think that hugging and kissing is gross because they haven't matured in the knowledge of romance. But out of the Animatronics, Chica is well versed in what goes on between a girl and a boy based on her endlessly researching about all the things she and her friends had missed out on since '87.

"**Oh hush Bonnie! It is cute and your just jealous that you want to do it to a girl you have your eye on." **Chica exclaims as Bonnie gave her a look that said he wasn't interested. Foxy looked up from staring at Vixey to give Chica and Bonnie an annoyed look like he is tired of them interrupting his alone time with the girl.

Foxy put a finger to his lips to hush them. "**If ye two are done arguing, keep quiet!"** Freddy tried to move quietly beside him in order to steal the girl back from Foxy, but the pirate reacted quickly, growling at his leader while holding the girl close to him. "**Ye best be heading back to the stage ye landlubber! She is mine!"**

"**Not until she agrees to our terms Foxy!" **Freddy objects, taking a moment to apply some more tape to Vixey's mouth, this time making sure that the ends are hard to find by wrapping it around the back of her head. "**It's never a good idea to get ahead of yourself! We will let the girl decide for herself on which suit we will stuff her in once she wakes up!"**

"**Why waste the time to make a new suit when we can just go find Golden Freddy?" **Bonnie asks, impatiently shrugging his shoulders.

**"I don't think Golden Freddy will be allowed to get his hands on her again!" ** Freddy replies, putting the tape away on a nearby shelf and sets out the cellphone on the tool table. "**After forty two years of neglect when the 5th Child is supposed to be in control of him, he has become unstable and thinks more like an animal instead. That cursed suit likes the thought of breaking her mind which is why she was traumatized by our murders in the first place!"**

**"He would have gotten to her by now if she didn't wander away from our death site. They would have been a perfect match if the Purple Guy didn't think about using the suit during the Bite of '87 while we were stuck in Parts/Services, therefore causing it to go chase him down." **Chica said, crossing her arms.

"**Hey Freddy! Do you guys know where to find me parrot?" **Foxy asks quietly. "**I think having a second pair of eyes to watch the girl will benefit us in the long run. The parrot should be hiding in one of the boxes in the stored up rooms." **Freddy raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nods in agreement.

**Good thinking Foxy! While Bonnie, Chica and I will go find some material for the suits, you can fix up the parrot and keep an eye on Vixey. But I am concerned whether your feelings for the 5th Child will cloud your judgement." **Freddy said.

It was Foxy's turn to cock his eyebrow in confusion. "**Feelings for her?"**

"**You know... Letting your heart run in the way of your head?" **Freddy explained by waving his hand from his chest to the top of his head.

"**Ah you don't have to worry about that captain! You should only worry about finding the suits." **Foxy assured him. "**Once ye find the parts for me to put me bird back together, he and I will watch over her and make sure she stays where she is."**

XXXXXX

(Vixey) 30 minutes later

I am so not forgiving that bear for what he did. I struggled to open my eyes the moment I felt that the anesthetic wore off from my body. I still felt sleepy though which is not a good sign. I briefly wondered what time it was, hoping that I am close to six a.m. but I'm not sure if I want to get my hopes up. I think I am getting rusty on my skills to fend off against the Animatronics. No matter what I do right now, they seem to be one step ahead of me. They were never one step ahead of me when I was a ghost. Now the tables have turned. I glare at the ceiling as I tried to move my legs and my arms, already feeling the straps tight grip on my wrists and my ankles. My mouth felt sweaty from the tape on it. Oh great! Freddy taped my mouth shut again! I make a move to twist my hands down to the straps on my wrists in a attempt to unwrap them, but I heard a squawk from a bird in the room. "**The girl's awake! The girl's awake!" **The bird made a little whistle sound as I tried to locate where the bird was. I look at the ceiling again to see a small green parrot looking down on me from behind the light bulb. "**Make sure she doesn't get away! *Squawk* Make sure she doesn't get away!" **The bird repeated doing that little whistle at the end of his sentence.

Now the parrot betrays me as well? Just my luck! I haven't seen Freddy, Chica or Bonnie hanging around the room and I figured they must have gone some where else. I pray that they won't find any suits to get me in, and that I will leave before they even have the chance. Where was Foxy? His parrot is here watching me but is he even in the room or is he out?

I received my answer just by the mere second I thought that question. "**Me bird's been keepin' an eye on ya." **I hear Foxy's voice right beside me. My body tenses up when I turn to see him leaning his left hand on the table, resting his head against his left shoulder while he is watching me. I shivered in fear, but while I was doing that a slight sting from the back of my head ached and I scrunched up my face. It seemed like the fox robot could tell where exactly I was in pain and reached his hand underneath my head. I attempted to pull my head away but with the straps tight hold on me I couldn't keep my distance away from him. I believed in that moment that he would hurt me like how he had done the other times when we encountered each other. I closed my eyes, awaiting the sickening horrors of being murdered for his sick pleasure.

I feel the sensation of Foxy's hand caressing the back of my head. "**I must apologize for knocking you out earlier Ella. It was either that or possessing you to get you to come back with me. I didn't want to control you again like last time." **He moved his hand away from my head to wipe the tears starting to form in my eyes. "**I'm not going to hurt you sweet Ella. Please, no more tears. You are home now." **I shake my head. Even if I can't use my voice to speak, I can still use my body language. I hope he figured out that me shaking my head meant that this place is not my home and never has been, that it was more like a prison. I might as well thank Freddy for putting the tape back on my mouth because I would have said something unforgiving. Why won't Foxy just kill me like how he wanted to in the beginning? He is already long gone where I can't help him return back to the way he was before we were murdered in the past. He must have thought that I didn't believe him as he rested his hand right on my shoulder. I could tell his voice got softer as I refused to look at him. "**The only other thing I ever wanted besides being yer hero... was to have you back by my side again." **That confession was filled with longing, I am not sure whether to put it down as creepy or not.

I shake my head again. There would be no way that we could go back to the way things were. We have both changed and it would be impossible because we work on different sides. I have learned a long time ago after when my dad died that sometimes we can't always get what we want. Sometimes we have to learn to deal with things as they come. For some people like me, we look at every obstacle in our path as a test to see if we can go beyond that problem or forever remain stuck in it. I usually choose to try to go beyond the problem, Foxy and the Fazbear gang are the ones who got stuck. I chose life and they chose death. There is no cutting around the corners in life and we have to learn to accept it with grace and dignity.

**"How about I take that tape off your mouth lassie? But in return, you keep your sailor mouth under a tight leash." **Foxy asks playfully. I blinked suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Shouldn't he heed exactly what Freddy said to keep my mouth shut? But then I remember that he can do what he wants because a pirate doesn't usually follow the rules of anyone else but himself and his crew. He is a pirate, and unfortunately I am one too according to his playful attitude. Foxy could see I was apprehensive on him breaking Freddy's rules and he responded. "**Freddy and the others wouldn't have lasted with you spouting yer mouth like a great white shark. As for me, I see ya like a siren." **Now I think that is creepy. If my mouth wasn't taped shut I would have stuck my tongue out in disgust. But my mouth is getting sweaty from the tape that I can't take the heat.

Foxy lifted up his huge hook, taking my silent response as a yes, and inserted the sharp tip to the edge of the tape. I hoped that he wouldn't cut my face up just to get the tape off. He stretched a bit of it off from my skin, then the bit of taped broke off, giving him a small section to work on ripping the tape from my mouth. Once my mouth was free from that tape I took a big breath. I was just grateful that at least one torturing mechanism is away from me.

**"Now with that tape out of the way, tell me Ella..." **Foxy started as he put his hook away back at his side. "**Why did you leave me for that night guard you call your father? Don't you want me to fight yer battles for you?"**

"You know _why_ I had to leave with him." I sneer softly. "Because you, Fred, Courtney, and Riley have become the monsters, making me wonder if the kids I knew are dead inside, and not just with the suits. Your evil past has always haunted me and that is the path you have chosen. You went too far to fix our bleeding scars."

The bird squawked again, repeating my words. "**Too far. *Squawk* Too far." **

"**Who's parrot are you Patchy?! Hers or mine?" **Foxy acted offended by the bird. Patchy the pirate bird waved a wing toward Foxy, signifying he is his parrot.

I shrug my shoulders. "Nevertheless, I have proven my point where even the parrot agrees."

Foxy shakes his head, whether in denial or in disbelief over what I have said. For a tiny glimpse I could faintly see the shadow spirit of Foxy, where the ghost of the 4th Child is shaking his head at me as well, refusing to believe what he had heard from my mouth while trying not to cry in front of me. While it may have made my heart guilty in hurting whatever hope he had for rekindling his relationship with me, my heart turned cold at the monstrosities he and the others attempted to do against me and the night guards I protected. I can never forget the nightmares where they attempted to drag me back to the Golden Freddy suit, goading me to watching the Phone Guy being stuffed into one of the suits, threatening potential harm to my father while he was fixing them up where only I was listening. It doesn't matter how he tried to excuse his actions in an effort to have me join him, I would rather die than be his pirate buddy in this mess he brought on himself. Let him feel the sting of my rejection.

"**What does the parrot agree on between you two?" **Freddy interrupted us, making Foxy stand up to attention.

"Nothing important." I lied, but after I said those words Freddy looked intimidating when he glared at me.

"**I can tell when you are lying young lady. You may think that you can hide behind a mask, but you can never fool a machine." **Freddy said, making me return his glare. Aw jeez! Is there nothing these ghosts can do to backfire my tricks on me?! He shook his head as Chica and Bonnie surrounded the table. Patchy the parrot flew down next to Foxy and sits in his lap. Before Freddy could continue what he wanted to say, he taped my mouth shut again, despite my protests to keeping it off. **"Now, as I was saying about you getting a choice of a suit to stuff you into before I was rudely interrupted," **He eyed Bonnie and Chica sternly as they looked down to the floor in embarrassment. "**You have heard our opinions on which suit we want you in, but since we are all one vote each you have the job as a tiebreaker."** I narrow my eyes and roll them, signifying that if he wanted to know my answer, why go through the trouble of taping my mouth shut. I can't say anything if they wanted me to choose, which I will definitely NOT do! As if Freddy could see the questioning look in my eyes, he replied. "**Just point your fingers to who you have your vote with. I suggest you choose wisely on which suit will benefit you the most out of the rest." **He's not making it easy for me. But I will not make it easy for them either.

I couldn't believe I was forced to do this, but I did to ignite their fury. I folded up my thumbs, pointers, pinkies and my ring fingers and leave my middle fingers exposed. Freddy couldn't see the significance of me pointing my middle fingers as he said. "**You can only choose one suit Vixey. You aren't at liberty to use two suits from Bonnie and Chica."**

**"Um... Freddy? She is not pointing at us in the way you are thinking..." **Chica warned, her eyes widening in horrific disgust.

"**What do ye mean Chica? Did Ella get some boo boos on her fingers?" **Foxy asked.

Bonnie shook his head with a frown. "**None that I can see, but she should."**

Chica had to walk over to Freddy and whisper something to him in hushed up voices. Once Chica was done explaining whats up, Freddy's eyes popped open and he turns to look at me, trying to keep his growling under control. "**You are seriously asking for trouble Vixey! Very inappropriate behavior!"**

**"Is it too late to get Golden Freddy now?"** Bonnie said, trying to lighten Freddy's dark mood. To me, Bonnie mentions, "**I am sure that if we forcefully stuff the girl in his suit, she will think twice about insulting us." **I shrink back on the table, shaking my head violently.

"**No Bonnie! Why would you dare to think that after what Freddy explained to us?! We are giving her a choice." **Chica stops the rabbit from staring at me like I was prey and made him turn to look at her.

"**Well obviously she is not interested, so why waste our time making her choose when we can just cut to the chase?" **Bonnie told her in a sarcastic tone.

"**I'll make ye walk the plank before that happens ye mangy rabbit!" **Foxy threatened with a growl, His hand touching the side of my head. I crane my neck away just to try to stay away. "**Let me try to reason with her! If she won't listen to any of you, allow me to talk some sense into her!" **I roll my eyes at that statement. Will he ever learn that I won't listen to _any_ of them?

"**That's a bad idea Foxy. If she didn't listen to us back in '87, what makes you think she will listen to you now?"** Chica points out.

Foxy responds firmly. "**I'm the only one who understands her! I wouldn't be a good captain if I didn't know anything about my crew!" **I banged my head against the table hard, wincing after I just made my headache worse.

The insistent argument about getting me to chose a suit is driving my head crazy that I silently wished to go somewhere quiet where I can think clearly. I blink my eyes in remembrance of the office room. I don't know what happened over the next three seconds but one moment I was trying to drown out the arguments that Freddy and Foxy were going on about, and then the next moment it was deathly quiet where not even the crickets would chirp. I open my eyes in confusion as I look around to see that I am back in the hallway close to the office where Freddy knocked me out.

I found it odd that I wasn't bound on the table anymore and I stretch my arms and legs for a couple of seconds. Taking the tape off my mouth again, I rubbed my cheeks to soothe it after I tore it off fast. I decided I better find a way to work the doors and close off any access so that the robots can't reach me. The only problem would be if it is not in use anymore.

But I have to hurry! If I dilly-dally, it will give the robots enough time to gang up on me and then I will be dragged back to that table and held prisoner all over again. I am just getting sick of being stuck in the same routine with those robots; keeping an eye on them and making sure they don't get the night guard. I search through the drawers to locate any tools that can help me get the power started for the doors. But for crying out loud! There weren't any! Now I am beginning to resent how cautious the Fazbear's Fright employees took those tools away as well.

I was just about ready to give up until a sudden thought came to me. What about water? Water and machines don't go well together. If I can find some water in the building, I will use it against the robots to my advantage. The only place I would know to store water is the kitchen. But would the kitchen still be there or not since the burning? There was only one way to find out and I have to go through the dusty place to get to the kitchen.

But then another thought came to me in my mind. Shouldn't I think about just escaping the building at once? I shook my head in dread as I remember that the robots now know my location. They will just come back to kidnap me all over again.

My best option would be to get the water working. I make a run to the kitchen through the dusty office. I go through the east hall and the restroom area until I reach the kitchen. It was just as dark and messy as I remembered. The pots and pans haven't been cleaned up in ages! I resist the urge to cough out loud as I cover my mouth. The quickest way for me to get the water going is through the sinks. I carefully walk my way toward the sinks, accidentally bumping into some of the equipment here and there. Once I got to the nearest sink I hover my hands to find the levers. I pull on one of them but I don't hear anything coming out from the sink. I process this calmly as I figured that the kitchen was not in use for a very long time. There is a possibility that the pipes would not work if they remained unchecked or if the pipes were sensitive to the cold. I just have to figure out how to get them back into shape.

I heard Freddy's voice echoing in the east hallway, making me tense up in fear. "**I've prepared a special happy fun time just for you young lady! Come on out!"**

Fully panicking now, I jab my fists on the levers of the sink to try to break them apart. "Come on! Come on! Please work with me! Please work with me here! Come on water!"

"**There you are Vixey! Never would I have thought you would hang out in the kitchen of all places." **Chica said from behind me. I jump when I felt her presence and turn around quickly to put my hands on the levers.

Bonnie appeared right beside her, raising his fist up to aim for my head. "**Hide and Seek is over girl! Time to accept your fate!"** I ducked just as he swung his fist to my head. He hit the levers to the sink instead, which upon colliding the pipes burst forth from the punch, squirting water right at the bunny. It was frightening to watch him getting electrocuted as Freddy, Foxy and Chica backed away to avoid getting drenched with the water. Amid the chaos, I spotted in the flickering light my way out as I headed back to the office room. I don't stop running until I reach the doors and place myself in the center of the room. I hoped that I can summon some of that telekinesis ability to make the doors close.

'_Close the doors! Close the doors!' _I command in my head as I hold my hand over both sides of the doors. Nothing shows up and the doors remain open. I wanted to cry out in anger at how unfaithful my power was, but I utter a curse when I felt the pain in my head. "Confound it building! Do me a favor and close the doors!" I begged in turmoil.

"**Stop running from us Vixey!" **Chica said as she blocks my one exit from my right of the office. She sounded a little sad. "**We just want you to be a part of our family again."**

I shake my head at her. "Killing me is not apart of the 'family business' policy. And what are you guys going to do about it after you succeed? File a missing person report for amid 90 days until the premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced? Nice try, but that's not the way I roll!" I move closer to the left door, thinking that was my only option to escape, but I heard Foxy coming to block my other exit as I tense up in fear.

"**I've gotcha now!" **Foxy shouted, making me back away from the door.

"Close the doors!" I shout back at the building. Before Foxy could even lunge for me, the door slammed down into his face. The door slammed in front of Chica as well, but thankfully she was smart enough to not slam into the door to get to me. I could see her move to the sealed up window watching me sadly from the other side. Upon realizing that the door interrupted his moment with me, Foxy knocked four times.

He muttered in annoyance. "**Blasted scurvy door! I should have torn that door a long time ago!" **He continued on knocking, possibly hoping that I would open the door because he is using his manners. I wanted to laugh that he is the only one among the robots who still uses chivalry on the doors. But I don't as I worry over having to watch them watch me through the windows. Breaking down the leftover wooden boxes in the room, I luckily found some scotch tape to tape the sides of the box over the window to my left. This is so that I can feel better in not looking at Foxy through the window. I turn around to do the same to the right window, seeing that Chica has left the hallway. I look at the desk to see that the power gauge is activated, showing a perfect 100% to power up the doors and the old security system. I also take notice of the clock that is on the desk. It was midnight when the Animatronics came to kidnap me, and the clock shows that I have been here for close to three hours. 2:45 A.M. I wished that it was six already, but it isn't.

I sigh in relief now that I am safe in the office where my father survived. Far away from the Animatronics. I brace myself for when morning comes while I rest my eyes a bit.

XXXXXX

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really wanted to test out some of those suspenseful parts in order to stick close to how terrifying the game series actually is. Stay tuned for more chapters!_


	6. It's Been So Long

The Missing 5th Child AU

By Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vixey. The Drawkill Animatronics belong to their original owner.

_Just so you readers don't get confused on tracking down the names in this story, here is the list:_

_Freddy is known as the 1st Child in ghost form, and his real name when he was alive is Fred._

_Bonnie is known as the 2nd Child in ghost form, and his real name when he was alive is Riley._

_Chica is known as the 3rd Child in ghost form, and her real name when she was alive is Courtney._

_Foxy is known as the 4th Child in ghost form, and his real name when he was alive is Todd._

_Vixey is the reincarnation of the 5th Child, and in the past her real name was Ella._

XXXXXX

Chapter 6- Its Been So Long

(Animatronics)

On the dark outskirts of the burned down building, the Puppet was quietly contemplating on what to do now that the Missing 5th Child had returned to her resting place after all of these years. It wasn't happy about the whole ordeal, not happy that she decided to come back, but it wouldn't pass up the opportunity to teach her a little lesson. It fumed in silent anger at the incompetence of the other 4 children not able to kill her right at that moment. It was to be expected since they were close to her, so for some of them they would turn soft. The Puppet mused to itself that it is not soft when it comes to her.

The ghost of the Puppet still remembered the time when it finally gathered around the children in a little room with only the huge birthday cake in the presence of the 5 Missing Children. It had its puppet mask as it watched all of the other children put up their animal masks to look in awe at the cake. Fred with the bear mask, Riley with the bunny mask, Courtney with the chicken mask, and Todd with the fox mask were all happy to see that they were all together now, but the 5th Child, or Ella as she was called, was a bit confused by the notion and was hesitating to join in on wearing the gold bear mask or not, she didn't even wash off the ghostly tears from her eyes like how the other children did in signifying that they have moved on from their grief. It was after when they each took a bite of the cake, the Puppet made some balloons to help them fly away to their home in heaven where they were to go.

It was the first to lift off, then all of the 4 children followed after her on their respective balloon colors based off of their favorite Animatronics. As they flew, they each took off their masks and let them fall to the ground. It didn't know that the 5th Child was planning on stomping their dreams into the dust when she released her grip on the balloon and fell back to Earth. She was never seen again after that, and then the next thing the Puppet knew it and the rest of the gang were dropping back to what remained of Fazbear's Fright.

How it hated that memory! The 5th Child should have just listened and followed along with what was expected of her. But the little ghost was more stubborn than the Puppet, claiming that she will protect the night guards from their deaths. It decided since after '87 that it should bid its time and wait for the perfect moment to put the girl to rest. Once the 5th Child thinks that she is not to be stopped, that will be when the Puppet will show its face to her and finish her off for good. But as it thought about killing her, it would be better to kill her off privately in a place where she will not receive any help. It knew that Foxy would do anything to protect her even if they were on different sides. It still remembered how Foxy threatened one time that if the Puppet dares to harm one hair on the 5th Child's head, he will defect from the group and go to her. It can't allow one of its strong ghosts of the bunch to go with its enemy. That fox was always yearning to be with the girl like a moth to the flame.

So the Puppet contently bids its time to wait in the shadows until the girl drops her guard. Only then it will send Golden Freddy to claim her soul.

Meanwhile on the other side of the burned down building, Springtrap made it his mission to get himself back together in order to set his sights on killing the girl for wounding his not only his pride but also making him feel inferior under her eyes. He was the murderer who managed to get the best of five children and he wasn't going to let that girl forget it. However while he was busy minding his own business by fixing up his arms in the Parts/Services room, he listened closely to the gossip going on between the main four Animatronics. He didn't want to be caught in the same room with them again ever since his death at the hands of the suit he is wearing. He remembered how fruitlessly he searched for a way to get those ghosts to leave him alone ever since '87. Destroying their suits back in '91 did nothing to appease him when those five ghosts ganged up on him in the secret room hidden away in the restaurant. Now that he thinks about it, he remembered seeing the child he had murdered when the restaurant was just a diner, and the first four missing children who haunted and taunted him throughout the years. But on his death he never saw any sign of the 5th Child he killed along with the others.

Oh how he hated those ghosts for not letting his dark deeds remain buried in the ground where he stood. When was their pursuit of him going to decay? He wanted to throw them out just like a broken TV, and if they came back for him once more it would be painful, they will see. He hoped that they had died in the fire, but they are still hanging around after when the building burned down.

He at first figured that his fifth victim in the Missing Children Incident probably moved on without the others, but now in 2027 when he saw the young red haired woman who looked vaguely and disturbingly familiar to him he had thought he was seeing things. He didn't want to believe that the woman was the 5th Child reincarnated, at least not until he heard some mention of the 5th Child from the way the Animatronic's were talking in the hallway.

"**She brought the power back on in the old office room Freddy." **Chica said as Springtrap watched their shadows on the wall.

Freddy was growling in frustration. "**So that's how the 5th Child wants it to go down huh? To just be stuck in there and defend against us?"**

Springtrap stabbed the wrench into the table, just about breaking the furniture in half when his eyes widened in shock. He didn't care to listen to anything his four past victims had to say. All he cared about right now was to extinguish one of the ghosts from his past. At least with the woman it should be easy, should it? "**The 5th Child is that woman!?" **Then an awful idea came to him that if he could just get rid of the woman who was his victim of the past then those other ghosts would leave him for good. After all, back in the day, she was the one who led them to him and she would be the one to lead them out. Springtrap will make sure that it is what he wants it to be.

XXXXXX

(Vixey)

I didn't get very much sleep when I rested my eyes for a bit, not since the robots were yelling and banging on the doors to disturb my slumber. I wondered if this was how my father felt at times when the robots were getting aggressive with each night he survived. He probably had a more easier time than I am at the moment. At the insistent banging on the doors, I shouted. "Be quiet out there will ya! I am trying to sleep and wait for my six A.M."

The broken up box parts by now have lost their posts as I can briefly see Freddy and Bonnie staring at the window right at me. They were glaring menacingly at me like they wanted to wring my neck, stuff me into a suit, and wring my neck again. Freddy was the first to speak in a dark tone. "**I know what you are trying to do here Vixey! You don't think we know how to get to you before six comes around the corner? We know how you play around here!"**

**"One wrong move and you will be as good as ours you little punk!" **Bonnie screeched in his threat, almost pushing Freddy's face off of the window before the bear pushed the bunny back on the sidelines, clearly annoyed at how eager the bunny is in getting to me.

"I was never yours in the first place Bugs Bunny!" I jab my retort, making Bonnie look at me in confusion.

"**Bugs Bunny?" **He sounded both offended and confused about why I called him that.

I demonstrated by acting out the rabbits famous saying, "Eh... What's up Doc?" Bonnie gave me a face that said he wasn't amused one bit. His head was twitching like mad.

**"Ignore her Bonnie. Just go with Chica to the kitchen and calm down while I talk to her." **Freddy gently urged his friend to cool his head from my little taunt. With Bonnie off of the window, Freddy continued to try to intimidate me from the window in a gentle manner. "**You come out here right now like a good little girl and I will happily let bygones be bygones with our last argument."**

I shake my head. "Nice try Yogi!"

"**Do you see me looking for picnic baskets? I don't think so young lady! I will find something that will be so dang fun that you will HAVE to come outside!" **Freddy bantered, ignoring my jab. He was probably putting his hands on his hips while he was talking to me.

I let out a laugh. "Ha! Good luck with that! There isn't anything in here that will get me to come out! I didn't even want to come out here in the first place!" I wanted to continue talking tough by saying I was dared to come here but I didn't want the robots to get anymore ideas on how to get me.

Freddy lifted up something in his hands as he shows me a ten dollar bill. Where he found it is beyond my explanation, but he must have found a lucky bill somewhere in the building. He stretched it a bit to allow me to hear the crunch from a fresh dollar. "**I got a crisp ten dollar bill for the next fella to get in a suit in this house." **I narrow my eyes. Seriously, he thinks he can tempt me with a ten dollar bill? As if to save me from having to give a reason to not go outside for the dollar bill, Foxy came rushing to the window and stole the ten dollar bill from Freddy. He was there for only one second and then runs back to wherever he came from in the hallway, making Freddy stand there at the window dumbstruck over how he failed to get me to come for that dollar bill. Well, pirates love treasure and money is considered by some to be treasure. Possibly Freddy forgot about that.

A few minutes later, Bonnie thought he could try to get me to come out just by mimicking his voice to sound like one of my friends. First, he tried out Cooper's voice, telling me on the other side of the door. "**Vixey, its Cooper! The Animatronics are holding me prisoner!" **I tell you what, I would have fallen for it if I didn't take a look in the cameras to see if it was true. I could see through Bonnie's lie through that screen and I shook my head in annoyance. He tried numerous times to get to me by copying Ken's voice and even my dad's voice. To add insult to injury, he even mimicked my voice. Needless to say, I didn't fall for his tricks.

When Chica tries to get me to come out from the office, she doesn't try to lure me out like how Bonnie does, she goes for Freddy's style of bribery, namely anything to do with food. There were at times I felt my lips were parched for water and then I would see her waving a glass of water in the window for me to see. "**If you come out from the office, I will give you a drink." **

"Are you even sure that the water is fresh? I would think that if it was abandoned for over thirty years the water would lose its fresh taste." I mention, bursting her bubble.

She wasn't deterred as she pulls up a pizza box. I asked again, "Are the ingredients fresh?" That made her put it back down. She shook her head and said in a disappointed voice that the kitchen hasn't been stocked up on fresh food for a long time. Defeated on trying to get me to come out she walked away from the window.

It has been so long since I have dealt with their twists and turns in surviving the night.

Freddy appeared next in front of the stage camera when I clicked on it, waving his hands in front of him in an attempt to hypnotize me, saying in a spooky voice, "**If you try to look in the cameras we will assault your mind with subliminal messages."**

"I've seen them before lots of times mister. I had those nightmares remember? Nothing in those cameras will make me see the messages you want me to see." I counter, hoping that what he said will not make me doubt my own thoughts. I take a peek at the cameras. Evidently Freddy left the stage area quickly to send forth his first poster message to me on the camera where the party tables once stood beneath the stage, saying '_Come out and sing with us.'_ He put the poster down for a second to raise his eyebrows up and down a few times. I shake my head at that message. It was a nice try, but I'm not falling for it. I click on the restroom cameras and Chica was shown holding a poster with the message '_Let's make some new recipes together Vixey!'. _I cocked an eyebrow at the bribe while Chica looked back at the camera with a smile on her face. Hard to imagine that she forgot about being sad about me running away from her and the others, but as far as I know her emotions change every now and then ever since her death. One minute she is calm, and the next she would be screaming like crazy for pizza and cupcakes. I switched the camera to the closet right next to the office room on my left and spot Bonnie holding another one of those posters, but his message I thought was typical and self explanatory to his aggressive nature. '_I will skin you alive and shoot you in the face if you don't let us stuff you in a suit!' _His threat made my blood turn cold as he pointed his finger from the camera toward his hands, ready to claim his vengeance against me for squirting water on him. I felt sick to my stomach as I click away from that camera and check out what remained of the Pirate's Cove, but then my sickness turned into embarrassment the moment I saw Foxy holding a poster with a picture of him on the ship with me in his embrace, dressed up in a over the top pirate outfit! I put the cameras away, feeling more red in the face than green.

"Goodness gravy! Did he really have to show me that!?" I waved my hands in front of my face to cool myself off. "I look ridiculous in that picture!"

As if to clarify what went on with the poster, I heard Foxy knocking on the right window while he is looking at me. "**Ye Arrr ridiculous... Ridiculously cute!" **He said with a smile. I look away and put my nose into the camera to avoid looking at him. I don't dare to respond to him. Not sure if its because I am trying to sever the ties I have with him back in the past or if I am beginning to think that he is trying to tell me that he just wants to play with me. Like a how friends play with each other sometimes? Or play with me like I am his prey? It is obvious to me that the kid I once knew in the past has now reverted to an animal-like nature of a fox and a pirate. If he says 'I mean no harm', I know that it is a lie because like all the other Animatronics, Foxy is just as desperate to kill anyone who dares to survive in his territory. Even if it was someone like me.

"What happened to wanting to kill me last night Foxy? One night you wanted to kill me like I was another potential victim, but then in the next night you are trying to make me see you like a fun lovin' guy." I mention this to him, shaking my head as I try to rub it.

Foxy quickly responded, "**That was before we found out ye are one of us! It would have helped if ye gave us a sign to let us know you were there, ye know?"**

"Well I wasn't planning on it! I never even wanted to come here, I was dared to-!" I stop when he cocked his eyebrows in confusion. If Freddy left his tape here, I would have happily put it on to keep myself from giving Foxy any ideas on how to get me! I may be clever as a daredevil, but in hindsight I am nowhere near as clever as Freddy and Foxy. They maybe are dead children inhabiting the robots, but they are NOT idiots! According to my memories of '91, the robots learned to adapt to the lights after when Jeremy used the light against them so that they can't malfunction and flee back to the Parts/Services room. I just have to make sure I don't give them any ideas on lifting up the doors. They ARE capable of anything they set their minds to in catching their victim. I had better shining moments though, back when I used to haunt the building, and whenever I got the best of them.

"**Ye were dared? Like Truth or Dare?" **Foxy said. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is processing what I had just blurted out. I feel like I am on thin ice when he finally figured out the best way to get me to come out, and like an idiot, I helped him! His mouth creased to a teasing smile as he raises his left hand to the window and moves his pointer finger in a 'come here' gesture. "**Oh ho! I've gotcha now! I dare ye to come out from that office and play with me. I mean no harm, Ella." **I shake my head, even though I am tempted to flee on the spot. He made that last part of his sentence like he is trying to get his prey to come to him like he is feeding a bunny.

"That's a lie and you know it you creep! You _do_ mean harm!" I said, not convinced by what he just told me.

"**Please?" **He said rather sweetly for a killer robot. "**I even brought your doll with so that you can cuddle up with him, alongside yer captain of course." **He gestures to the gold Freddy plush doll in his hands as he shows it to me from the window.

"Nah uh! You keep Freddy Fredbear away from me- Oh! For goodness sake! What is it with me calling him Freddy Fredbear?!" I staggered on my words with I mentioned the name.

**"That I have no idea, lassie. But I do think ye gave him the name based on a certain bear's theme song. Ye know, the one that keeps getting stuck in the honey tree?" **Foxy mentions.

Now that he mentions it, something in my memories stirred inside of my mind. "_Freddy Fredbear! Freddy Fredbear! Chubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff, he's Freddy Frebear! Freddy Fredbear! Singy, wingy silly old bear!"_ I groan in annoyance at the song in my head. "Don't remind me!" I slap my hand over my face while shaking it. My face burns in embarrassment. "That was so embarrassing!"

"**Nah! I think that's adorable!" **Foxy mused, probably remembering that moment like it was yesterday. "**But back to the suggestion on the dare, will ya come out little pirate buddy?"**

"Hold on! Before I even think about your offer, since WHEN would I cuddle up with you?" I backtrack on what he was talking about. I know in my lifetime that I would never dare to get close to any of the robots, not even if I was dared to cuddle up with them.

Foxy raised his eyebrows up and down in a teasing fashion and chuckled. "**While ye were knocked out, I took great pleasure in holding ye close to me. I even sang a lullaby to ye. I quite enjoyed having you back in my arms again after forty two years of isolation."**

"You stole my virginity?!" I shriek in fright, making him look at me like he thought I was crazy for suggesting it.

"**What in Davy Jones' Locker are ye going on about lassie?! Ye really think I would stoop THAT low? And where is virginity? A new place to find treasure?" **Foxy kept asking questions after when he got offended by my question.

This has become more embarrassing than it should have been! And to make things worse for me is the fact that even if Foxy was cunning as a killer, he is still a kid who doesn't know what grownups are talking about. I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place! "What I meant to ask was... Did you... rape me while I was asleep?"

Foxy shook his head, a look of disgust was written in his eyes. I may as well hope that in all of his forty-two years of being stuck here, he would for sure do some research on what pirates do throughout the years. "**I'm not that kind of pirate little buddy. All I mentioned was holding ye in me arms, cuddling up with ye, and singing to ye. I swore on the seven seas that I won't lay a hand on ye unless ye ask me-"**

I didn't want to talk to him anymore and I tape the cardboard box back up to cover the window. I knew that he would not take kindly on being ignored as he knocks harshly on the door. *Scrape!* Scrape!**Bang!**Bang!* *Scrape!* *Scrape!**Bang!* *Bang!* The sound of his hook scraping against the door made my blood turn cold. His persistent banging almost made me want to cower in fear and hide under a desk. I looked up at the ceiling, seeing some strong wires and pipes that I could climb with. Maybe if by chance he opens the door I can sneak out without him noticing.

(Animatronics)

'_How rude! She'll be walking the plank after I get in there!' _Foxy thought to himself when he was scraping his huge hook against the door and banging it with his left hand. It gave him a feeling that this moment in time was repeating itself, only instead of trying to scare Mike on the other end of the closed door, he was doing it to petrify his little buddy. He hated doing this as he accidentally slammed the tip of his hook into the edge of the door close to the floor in exasperated anger.

"Oh no! Oh no! Don't you dare open that door Foxy!" Vixey can be hearing yelling at the other end.

Amazed at what was going on, Foxy looked down at his hook and looked up to the top where the door came from. '_Open the door? Okay!' _He thought, beaming at the idea that hatched in his mind. Getting into a good position, he pushes more of the hook underneath the door so that he can lift it up. Once he was ready, he puts power into his hook arm and begins to pull the door up. It was shaky at first, but then once it was halfway open, he grabbed onto the edge with his hand and gives it a firm push upwards. Just about finishing with getting the door open, Foxy said quietly to himself. "**I got in! Okay! Where are ye Ella?" **He playfully looked around in the office room, seeing that Vixey was not standing where she last was.

Thinking that she was trying to hide under the desk, he crouched down on one knee to check, but she wasn't there. He knew that she didn't open the other door to make a run for it. He and the others would have heard it loud and clear. If he didn't have keen pointed ears, he wouldn't have heard her whispering, "Nice try pirate!"

His ears twitched when he caught the sound of her voice. Turning his head to look up, his eyes grew wide in surprise. Vixey was climbing on the ceiling, doing her best to sneak out of the office where the door opened and trying to crawl away. The ceiling was usually covered with wires or pipes to hang on to in the building, yet with the decaying age of the mechanical devices it probably wasn't safe for her to climb over them. Foxy asked in surprise when he saw her. "**What in all the seven seas are you doing up there lass?!"**

She shrugs her shoulders while trying to crawl on the ceiling. "Hanging around up here!" She answered, pleased in getting the better of him.

"**Boo!" **Bonnie booed when he was walking through the hall, not pleased at the joke she made. He was putting a thumbs down with his right hand while he did this.

Foxy appeared to be not surprised at this as he said, "**Get down from there lassie!"**

Vixey shook her head, responding back. "And what? Just let you guys kill me? That's not on my list of things to do!" She didn't see what was appearing right in front of her on the ceiling, but Foxy could see what was coming. Phantom Mangle was just hanging around the ceiling as well, and when Vixey turned her head to see the robot ghost in front of her, breaking off her one means of escape, the spider fox made it look like they were going in for a bite to the head, but it was just an illusion. Vixey however, thought it was real and she screamed. "Ah!"

She let go of the ceiling, allowing her to fall. Foxy was quick enough to grab her hand and pull her arm up in the air, breaking off her fall as she bumped into his chest, but she squirmed roughly to get away and she successfully got herself back to the office to close the door. Foxy shook his head in annoyance at the wild goose chase. It almost makes him want to just possess her and force her to come out of hiding.

Maybe that was the only way to get her to come out? He wondered. Freddy wouldn't like it one bit, but he wasn't as clever as the pirate in figuring that out. If only Foxy could arrange a battle plan as he thought it over. It was obvious that his Animatronic body could not get past the office room fast enough to catch her, but it could leave room for a ghost body to successfully sneak in there and get her before she realizes what's going on.

Freddy had a different idea all together as he messaged Foxy to come back to the stage room and listen to his plan. "**I have thought this thing over and I think we should use the clock she always relies on to get her to come into our trap."**

**"But Freddy, she won't open the door until 6 a.m. or until the power goes out," **Chica argues gently. "**It will be too late to catch her by that time."**

**"Should we tell her that-?" **Bonnie was going to ask Freddy but the bear shushed him, already thinking ahead to what the bunny was concerned about.

"**No, no, no,no, no! She will be expecting us to stay perfectly still after the clock chimes!" **Freddy whispers, glancing at the camera for one moment, hoping that Vixey didn't hear what he had in mind through the camera. She probably doesn't suspect anything. "**We will play her game, and once she thinks that we are no longer a threat, then we will get her! She'll crack like an egg once she sees what we can do. I can feel it! Chica, since you can mess with the technology, switch the time on her so that she thinks its 6."**

Chica did as she was told and teleported over to the door while the boys waited patiently by the stage. Her ghost exited out of the Animatronic to take down the cardboard box and unbeknownst to Vixey who was trying to clean up some of the mess next to the lockers, looked closely at the clock. It was 4 a.m. at the moment, so the 3rd Child who inhabited Chica played around with the hour button, switching it from 4 to 6. The ghost child with the three glowing purple ponytails looked back to see if Vixey had noticed, but smiled slyly as she saw the girl was too busy to see the change.

The ghost child retreated back to Chica quickly and teleported back to Freddy and the gang, giving them a thumbs up that the clock is set. Freddy nods as he gestures for Chica to take her place on his left side. Bonnie was grinning evilly at the thought of finally getting back at the young lady for escaping them. Meanwhile Foxy went over to the shadows close by to the stage and he bowed his head like he was going to sleep. His ghost left the robot body as he waits in silence just in case Vixey decided to try to leave that easily if she figured out the trick.

XXXXX

(Vixey)

I just got done with cleaning up the mess on the floor when I spotted the clock on the desk said 6 a.m. I blink my eyes in confusion, wondering if I was just seeing things, when in reality I wasn't. I didn't hear any chime to tell me it was 6 a.m. already. But once I think about it, the chime must not work in this part of the building anymore. I did a quick run through of the cameras to see if the Animatronics were stuck in place and they are. Although I didn't see Foxy anywhere on my cameras so I can only presume that he had left somewhere else.

But something about this victory against the Animatronics feels too easy... Something's up.

I open up the doors and let the power shut itself off. I will just check the Animatronics and see if they are frozen in place, and if the coast is clear then all I need to do is get out of the building. I walk cautiously down the hallway to my left, watching every corner like a hawk that is looking out for the predator hunting it down. Brief flashes of memory come to my mind when I once walked down the hallways where my father once patrolled when he was the night guard. Once I got to the stage area, I kept a close eye on Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie who were staying still on the stage. One of the exits is close by, or what remained of it as I noticed the piled up blockage on where the door was.

Instead of going to the door to get myself out, I thought about taunting the robots for a while. Should escape early? Or go back to the office? Escaping early seems like a better option for me. But if I stick around too long, I am bound to get in trouble. I went over to the robots to examine them further. That was until I got too close to where Bonnie could reach out and grab me, making my heart jump as I screamed. They were not supposed to move after 6!

XXXXX

(Animatronics)

Freddy couldn't help but smile at how foolish the young lady was in checking on them after their clock trick. How he and the others never considered to do that a long time ago was beyond his explanation, but the trick was worth it in the end. Turning his head to look closely at the girl struggling to get out of Bonnie's grip on her arm, once Vixey realized that she was caught by Bonnie, she started to literally sing a different tune. "Memories! Memories!" She paused for a moment to shriek. "MEMORIES!"

**Pipe down Fifth Child!" **Freddy commanded once he saw that he and his friends finally stopped the girl in her tracks. **"You always sing like that when you are nervous!"** It was one quality he remembered from her in their days as kids.

Vixey looked at him and pursed her lips in a pout. "Just let me go! I don't belong here with you monsters!" But then she felt like she had to sneeze and covered her mouth with her free hand that was not held by Bonnie. "Ah-cho! Uh! What's with all the dust here?! That was so uncalled for in using the clock against me!"

"**Let's get back to business shall we young lady?" **Freddy asked, rather impatient for this chase to be over with as he took a few steps closer to where Bonnie was standing on his right. "**What should the punishment be for attempting to avoid us?"**

Vixey looked frantically around the room. Bonnie wasn't going to let her go anytime soon and the other Animatronics were surrounding her on all sides. If she was smart, Freddy figured, she would rather just comply with his demand. And he was prepared to torture her in case she keeps refusing. But right now she was trapped like a rat in a maze. "If I clean up the whole building, will you at least stop bugging me about stuffing me in a suit?"

Freddy cocked his head like he was considering the idea. "**Hmm... So you are beginning to think like me on getting this building back into shape. I did want to get all of this dust and the furniture tossed out." ** He nods his head and calmly responds. ** "Very well, Vixey. That will be your punishment. So I expect you to get at it right away."**

Vixey however didn't look satisfied with the arrangement yet. "I can't clean up the place if I don't have any tools to help me out like the mop, buckets, dust rags and garbage bags. So shouldn't you want me to stock up on the equipment I need before I start? I can just leave this place to go fetch them." Freddy could see that Bonnie and Foxy were not that pleased with his declaration; Bonnie was gritting his metal teeth. Foxy looked like he was going to have a panic attack. Freddy understood that Bonnie was eager to grind his metallic hands into Vixey's arm and tear it off from its seams if he chose to, but the bunny knows that it is his job to follow Freddy's orders, not question them. He knew that Foxy was thinking that if Vixey decides to leave the building, he would have cried out abandon ship if he watched his best friend leave him again. Freddy sensed Chica coming right beside him and she appeared calm about the situation.

Freddy considered this as well, thinking silently to himself that the girl was right. It would be impossible to find those tools at the building. Some of them might have either burned down with the building or was thrown out. His red eyes wavered left and right as he replied. "**Yes... So you should... You will get what you need in order to fulfill what we want you to do. IF you can get all of that work done, we will relinquish the idea of putting you in a suit. But if you don't get all of that work done, you will have to build us a suit to stuff you into at the end of your punishment. And to make things more interesting we will give you five nights to clean up the whole building from top to bottom."**

"Hey! You gave my father seven nights, so why can't I have the same treatment as him!?" Vixey interjects as Freddy told Bonnie to let her go.

"**We gave him 7 nights because out of the night guards we tried to kill he was the most persistent in coming back no matter what." **Freddy states. "**Next to Jeremy of course, who only came back to the Pizzeria for 6 nights. Fritz was not lucky to survive more than one night because he was fired after the first night. I figured that five nights shouldn't be a problem for you Fifth Child."**

"And if I try to run away, what will you do?" Vixey asks, her voice dreading the answer to her question.

**"Obviously we will hunt you down and drag you back here." **Chica responds. **"So you would be wise to respect our deal with you to give you a chance to accept the punishment."**

Vixey muttered to herself as she stared at the ground shaking her head, "I probably shouldn't have come back here on the dare."

"**But ye did lass. Ye are tied to this place as much as we are." **Foxy whispered in her ear. She tensed up when she took a quick glance to see him fit his huge hook around her chest and his arm on her shoulder. "**I'm never letting ye go again once yer time is out."**

"What's with the rape face?! Seriously!" Vixey shrieks as she makes him stop looking at her like she was a potential catch of the day.

Foxy groaned in annoyance, slapping his hand on his face. "**I told ye that I am NOT that kind of pirate!"**

"**What is a rape face?" **Now Bonnie was interested in the question, drooping one ear down in confusion.

Embarrassingly Vixey shakes her head and says, "You don't want to know!"

"**Too late! I already researched it and it is not pretty!" **Chica says, her eyes were wide and she shivered upon what she saw on her computer.

Freddy rolled his eyes at the insane conversation that is going on. "**I think since it is almost close to 6 a.m., for real this time! It is for the best that Vixey leaves to get the stuff she needs for her punishment to be set in motion." **He pulls Vixey away from the others as he leads her to one of the exits to the building. "**Just to let you know young lady, you better not reveal any other adult term that will confuse the rest of my friends."**

Vixey nods, her face a bit red from the embarrassment she just caused. "Understood."

Once he found the door to lead her outside, he opened the door and pointed out. "**Good, now go get what you need to clean up the mess here and come back by midnight." **He didn't see that Springtrap was on the other side of that door in the hallway, ready to try to murder Vixey when Freddy slammed him to the wall from opening the door. It knocked him out.

"Yeah, and just so you know, I ain't going to let you guys get me stuffed in a suit-" Vixey started trying to intimidate him. She didn't get to finish her sentence as Freddy changed his eyes to the black and white ones and growled out his command. "**OUT!" **He didn't have to tell Vixey twice and made her run right out of the building.

As soon as she was gone for now, Freddy closed the door and sighed before he heard Bonnie coming up after him. "**Freddy! Did you hear what you just SAID?!" **Bonnie shrieks, not happy about his friend and leader letting the girl go when they were close to their goal.

Freddy calmly responds. "**Of course! I said IF..."**

**"Oh..." **Bonnie then gets the picture as he grins menacingly at Chica and Foxy. "**If..." ** The robot rabbit began to chuckle softly and Freddy joined in, thinking that they will never let the girl finish cleaning up the building on time.

XXXXXX

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is coming soon so stay tuned! I couldn't help but put a Easter egg of Markiplier's "Memories" quote he said in his gameplays of FNAF._


	7. Noticed

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vixey and the story. Drawkill Animatronics belong to their original owner. The original FNAF 1 song belongs to The Living Tombstone.

* * *

Chapter 7-Noticed

_6:00 a.m. - 11:30 p.m._

Throughout the whole morning once I got myself back home, I went through the place from top to bottom and cleaned up the mess that the Animatronics made when they came to kidnap me. Surprisingly it was only the window that needed to be repaired up in my room since Foxy broke in through there. Once all of the cleaning was done, I managed to get back to sleep in my own bed just until ten and had my breakfast. I decided not to shower until close to eleven for the night. While I was up I looked around the house to find a good size cleaning bucket, some dust rags, a broom and a mop. I also decided to provide myself some soap for cleaning. I am not sure if I needed anything else besides those things for now, so I figured it should be a good start for the first night back at the building. Cooper and Ken came by in the afternoon to check and see if I was alright, once when they saw that I made it out, they cried in relief that I made it back home.

"But the Animatronics, how did you manage to escape?" Cooper asked me once we settled down on the couch together.

"I didn't just escape Cooper... I made a deal with them." I explain to them how I have to go back to the Fazbear Fright's to clean up the whole building as my punishment for trying to escape them. I told them that I just have to do this job until the five nights are up, and if I get through them quick enough, they will leave me be, and if I don't I will have to choose which suit to be stuffed in, but I am hoping it doesn't come to that.

Cooper was not happy about it. "Are you crazy to make a deal with the devil?! Don't you think that is a bad idea Vixey?! Now you are going to return there later these five nights?! What if this was their plan all along in getting you alone so that you can't protect yourself?!"

"They agreed on my terms that I will clean up the building and in those five nights they will not lay a hand on me until I either fail to finish cleaning up their mess or if I try to convince them that they should give me more time." I inform him.

"I don't like where this is going guys!" Ken said as he looks to me in a worried tone of voice. "Vixey, don't you want us to come with you and give you an extra hand on getting the place cleaned up faster? That would be a lot more easier on you."

I shake my head at him. "I can't do that to you guys. I think the Animatronics will not be happy to see you helping me out. I don't want them to get any ideas about killing you while I am there. I can't bear for that to happen to you two."

The boys knew I was right as Cooper groaned in frustration and Ken silently watched in fascinated horror. Of course they didn't want to risk their lives again to try to give me some help in fighting off the Animatronics. It was already bad enough when I was used as a puppet to try to murder them. But they were more afraid of what will happen to me if I failed to clean up every single inch of the building before my time is up.

"Can you promise me that if you don't get the whole place done in five nights you will destroy the Animatronics before they destroy you?" Cooper begs as he swallowed back a lump in his throat.

"I promise. I would rather die than join them.," I nod my head as I gather up more of the tools I need to take with me to the burned down building. Even though they can't come with me to the building, Cooper and Ken decided maybe they would be able to help me in giving me some things to use against the Animatronics if they decided to break their word. I decided to take out some light bulbs from the cupboard and some extra towels in case I ever need them. I also took a trip to the basement and take my screwdrivers and wrenches. Ken thought that maybe I should use my new androids to act as my body guards, but I told him no. I don't want the Animatronics to get any ideas of turning my own inventions against me. So I ask my friends to leave my androids in the basement for now. While Ken was helping me in the basement, Cooper was going through the computer to search up some things in my nightmare diary and jots down all of the things that went on with each of the ghosts who possess the robots.

"I just wanted to figure out if there was anything about what the ghosts like that you can use as bait to keep them from killing you." Cooper clarifies when I saw what he was doing on the computer. He is making a list of things for me to take note of. For Freddy, Cooper thought that maybe I should entertain the idea of him singing and learning some different songs, or ask him on what all needs to be done about the building. For Bonnie, Cooper explains that I could bribe him with learning some new guitar music or some cardboard games. Chica would be pretty easy to bribe if I make it convincing to bring in some new pizza recipes, at least that was what Cooper had in mind for her. For Foxy, Cooper thought that I could distract him with anything that has pirates in it like _Peter Pan, Pirates of the Caribbean, _and maybe _Fox and the Hound _and _Robin Hood_.

"Chica would be easy, but I don't know if Freddy or Bonnie are going to fall for my bribes that easily." I shrug my shoulders as we discussed the plan. "They WILL know what is going on the moment I put those ideas up there!"

"It couldn't hurt to try at least to give yourself some ideas on how to stall them before they try to kill you." Cooper said as he scratches his head anxiously. "You could also use some of your ghost powers you did in the building to speed things up if you chose to."

"Alright, but I will only use that inside of the building if I am in shark infested waters." I sigh as I take my nightmare diary into my arms. "But I also have doubts that the pirate movies will work on keeping Foxy distracted. While he does enjoy pirates, that would not be enough for him."

"...Because he wants you, you mean?" Cooper frowns as he considers what I have thought in my mind also. "Well, all we can do is hope that you play their game exactly the way they think and if you can give them something that will give you enough time to make it out of there alive."

I take a breath and exhale. "I may not remember most of my past life with them, but I have played their games from 1987 to 1991. I just have to turn the tables around with them the same way I did in the past." After getting all of my stuff ready for the first night back at the building, I did an early supper at home and showered up before I go to sleep on the couch until 11:30 p.m. Cooper and Ken told me that if I am in any sort of trouble to call them and they will show up to my rescue if I need them.

My alarm for 11:30 p.m. went off in the darkness and I wake up to walk out the door with my small tools in the bucket and my backpack carrying my nightmare diary and every tool I can use to clean up the building before my five nights are up.

* * *

_12:00 A.M._

I arrived at the burned building and open the door to come in to the dark and dusty hallway. I thought for a moment that I should start cleaning up the hallway I came through as I was walking over to the stage room. But then my thoughts go to the kitchen. If I start there that would be the closest place I can get water if I have to exchange the dirty water for clean water and that place has been neglected in the dark for so long. But what if that water is all used up from when I electrocuted Bonnie? Maybe I should consider doing the stage instead? Or the Parts/Service room? Pirate's Cove? No! I want to not have any contact with Foxy throughout my work! I should consider telling Freddy and his gang to give me some space where I can work peacefully without any distractions. But what if that isn't going to happen? Will they try to distract me and make me lose the deal I made with them? I groan in annoyance at my thoughts, cupping my hands over my face and shaking it from side to side. Sometimes I dislike my blasted worrisome nature!

"**Can't handle the punishment already?" **Freddy spoke beside me, making me jump and look up to see him staring at me. That bear didn't even let me know that he was there by his footsteps. Or maybe he did while I was distracted by my thoughts.

"That's not the problem. I-I just don't know which room to start in." I explained quickly, trying not to fumble with my words. "Do you have a preference on which room I can start with?"

**"Asking me for advice huh?" **Freddy cocks his eyebrows at me as well as crossing his arms. "**Well, there is plenty of places to clean up, but maybe for a starting course you can do either the stage, the kitchen, the Pirate's Cove, the office or the Parts/Services room."**

"I might think about starting in the kitchen, since the water is there for me to rinse... Do you know if it is still gushing in there?" I question.

"**No. I blocked off the whole thing before it could flood the kitchen. You will have to use the other sinks that are not sealed off." **Freddy states. "**My guess is that you will need some lights in there to properly see what you are cleaning." **I nod, showing inside of my backpack the small boxes of light bulbs I had brought with me. Freddy gave a little smile, probably impressed that I thought ahead on the lights.

**"Wait! So you actually WANT her to see what's going on in the kitchen?!" **Bonnie said in an outraged tone of voice. "**But that would be the perfect time to kill her while she is unguarded!" **

**"I told you for the last ten times Bonnie, no! We are not doing that until the five nights are up!" ** Freddy reminds him with a stern look. It made Bonnie sigh in disappointment as he leans his back on the wall. Freddy led me the edge of the stage in order to speak with me further on what my plan is.

"I also don't want any distractions while I am working." I mention to Freddy as soon as he relaxes his stance. "Can you make sure that the rest of your friends stay out of my way?"

"**Chica and I will make sure to stay clear until you need any one of us for assistance. Bonnie, while displeased of the circumstances, will stay out of the way under my orders. I can't guarantee that Foxy will follow along with that request." **Freddy replied. I knew that was typical of the pirate to do that I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the thought.

"Can't you tell him to follow along with that request? You are the leader of the building." I ask.

**"Oh. Foxy does listen to Freddy." **Chica answered for the bear. She was crouching down on her knees to talk to me from on top of the stage. "**Its just that since you are here Vixey, it is pretty likely that Foxy will make those rules walk the plank and try to get you to play with him."**

A moment later I could hear the fox calling out from somewhere in the building. "**Little Pirate Buddy! Yarr back!"** Then I hear him running in the hall before he grabs me from behind. "**Watch out for the hook lassie! Unless ye be wanting to gouge your eye!" ** In my effort of trying to get out of his embrace, his left arm pulls me closer to his chest and moving his hook away from me. I personally thought it was ridiculous that he is trying to be a mother hen to keep me from getting hurt. I feel a growl coming from him when Freddy was going to move me away from his hold. "**Me Ella!" **Foxy shoos Freddy's hands away from me by waving his hook at the bear, all the while pulling me inevitably closer to his chest. I tried to resist the blush crossing my cheeks when he started nuzzling me.

"Not now Foxy! I need to get busy with the kitchen!" I said, trying to pull myself away from his grip. He wasn't making this easy for me as he pulls me back to him like a fish on a hook.

"**The kitchen? Wouldn't it be more fun to play with me in the Cove?" **Foxy said in a tease. But then he turns his attention to the barrette I have on my hair to keep my huge bang out of my face. He scowls playfully. "**Who put that barrette on yer head?! That will never do for the captains first mate! Do not worry pirate buddy! I! Will! Get! That! Thing! Off!" **As he said this, he was tugging at the barrette just to try to get it off. It was obvious he doesn't remember how exactly to get a hair piece off and he was holding me with his left hand while working with his hook to get my hairpiece off which was working for him and it made me wince from the hair tugging. In order to stop him from ripping my hair out, I clip it off for him. Once he notices that the barrette is off in the struggle he then responds with a "**Your welcome!", **rather happily.

"I should apologize for all of the unnecessary adult stuff that confused you guys last night." I turn my attention to Freddy and Chica so that I could apologize about the stuff I said.

**"All is forgiven Vixey!" **Chica chimes in her reply. "**Meanwhile since you will be in the kitchen, I should look through the whole ingredient cupboards and throw away all of the outdated food."**

"Don't forget the furniture." I added in. This time I try to gently slip myself out of Foxy's embrace by ducking underneath him and walk a few steps away from him. I didn't want to give Foxy a chance to catch me and hold me back so I rush to get my stuff and race toward the kitchen.

I didn't waste time to get started on fixing the lights back on by taking out the bad bulbs and replacing them with new ones. Once the lights were done I worked on getting the water on and filling up a bucket half full of water and I put some cleaning soap in there along with a rag. It made my job of cleaning up the pots and pans easier since I got the lights back on. Some of the sinks and the shelves look like they need to be replaced judging from all of the mold growing in some spots. I made a note to work on ordering some new equipment, but I wonder if that will be a lost cause if I don't make it in time before I get killed. I could try Cooper's advice and stall for some more time, but I am not sure if that will save me at all. To take my mind off of the impending doom I will face if I fail, I get to work on mopping the floor and the walls. I decided to leave the shelves where they are because I don't trust myself to move them on my own. I would need either one of the Animatronics help in taking care of that. Like Chica promised she came into the kitchen a few minutes later and went through every shelf to stock pile the food that was overdue and not good to keep anymore. She even helped me out in moving the huge shelves for me to get around the spots I couldn't reach before and that helped me a lot.

**"So tell me Vixey... What kinds of pizzas would you like to try as soon as the kitchen is fixed up again?" **Chica asks, trying to start some small talk while I am working.

I didn't respond at first because this kind of talk would contradict what they have planned for me. I respond as carefully as I can. "I don't know... Doesn't this question go against what you and the boys plan to do to me?" I clip the barrette back on to keep my huge bang out of my eye.

Chica immediately understood what I was saying as she informs me. "**Oh! I guess my mind slipped back to when we were kids. Back then we always wanted to try out some different types of pizzas and drinks. Do you remember the days when you and I would try out a different food at the restaurant?" **

I shake my head. "I don't remember that." Chica stops piling the outdated food at her feet and looks at me like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

**"W-what? You don't remember playing with me?" ** Chica's voice turns soft and distraught at the thought of being forgotten. "**You remembered the Freddy Fazbear theme song before when we tried to murder you and you remembered my name before you hay-wired."**

"I don't remember everything about you guys before you became missing." I confirm and sigh. "The diary entries I have written down all correspond to 1987 through 1991. The only things I remember about you are the horrible stuff that you tried to commit against me and the night guards, including my father. You tried to force me back into the Golden Freddy suit. You tried to guilt trip me on making me think that I am the bad guy. I just felt so alone against all five of you."

"**Foxy and I didn't agree to forcefully stuff you in Golden Freddy on your third night with Jeremy. Freddy and Bonnie were pretty angry over your refusal to stand by and watch Jeremy being murdered and it was their idea of trying to blackmail you to come back with us." **Chica clarifies with conviction. "**I tried to tell Freddy that tactic wouldn't work on you, but he didn't heed my advice. We wanted to talk to you on friendly terms, but with the Puppet angry over your betrayal I was afraid that Foxy and I would get into trouble if we tried to reason with you. All of that stuff was Freddy and Bonnie's doing, not mine and Foxy's."**

"My betrayal? Last time I remember, you guys betrayed me first by listening to that marionette!" I said not looking at the chicken's sad face.

"**The Puppet was trying to help us get our vengeance against the murderer. How can you say that we betrayed you first when you decided to side with the night guards?" **Chica questions softly.

"Jeremy, Fritz, the Phone Guy and my father didn't deserve to be on your murder list just to get back at the murderer." I answer. "It would have been more appropriate if you just waited until the real murderer showed up instead of luring him there with the number of murders in the restaurant. I would have been content to wait it out until I saw him again."

"**But why didn't you stay with us in the room when we became the robots we adore?" **Chica asks.

"I left the room to try to get help from the adults who would listen to me." I shake my head at the memory I had like it was only yesterday. "You didn't see how upset I was that they couldn't hear me! I was always calling for them to come to the Parts/Service room to rescue your corpses but whatever I said fell on deaf ears because they couldn't see or hear me!" I choke back a sob and remain strong in my resolve. "I couldn't bare to stay there because of what happened, but I know I tried to give you the help you needed, And you know that I can't stay near Golden Freddy, not after what he did to me!"

"**Maybe our deaths had traumatized your memory. That would explain why you remember some pieces but not all of it." ** Chica guesses. "**Now that I heard your side of what happened, I think I understand why you left when you did. This place holds a lot of memories, both good and bad. And personally I didn't think that you would turn out to be a killer from what the Puppet expected of you."**

"I'm not the kind of girl who likes blood. I have grown distant with who I used to be." I sigh before I turn to Chica. "I guess I should thank you for trying to stick up for me in the past."

"**I would do anything for you Vixey, your captain especially will do anything to keep you safe." **Chica made a face that said she knows that something is going to come up between us but is not going to say anything. "**He personally told the Puppet that if it decided to try to mess with you in a bad way that he threatened to break away from the group to go to your side."**

"Let me guess... The Puppet didn't take it lightly on Foxy's threat?" I ask curiously, even though I shouldn't like to know this information.

"**Just be glad that you weren't in the room with both of them going at each others throats." **Chica said. For some strange reason I got chills when I tried to imagine how that argument played out.

"There is one thing I want to know..." Chica's talk of the murderer reminds me of the question that I couldn't answer for Ken and Cooper back at my house. "Did the murderer even show up at the restaurant after when I left?"

"**You don't remember the party we had to celebrate our victory over his death? There was a huge cake on the table and we had our animal masks. It was wonderful though." **Chica said as she was reminiscing. "**Freddy and Bonnie were playing with the balloons in the air. I wanted to take a taste of the cake. I remember the flavor was red velvet underneath the white frosting. That flavor was your favorite. Foxy wanted you to come play with him as soon as you entered the room. While it was a time to be happy that we will finally move on, you had a blank expression on your face like you were not sure if you could trust what you saw. But to put it bluntly, sorry if I was lost in the memories, yes the murderer is dead and his corpse is inside of Springtrap."**

Oh snap... My eyes widen in surprise that I managed to face off against the murderer himself and I beat him in his own game. I couldn't help but acknowledge in a comment. "He wasn't happy that I beat him in his own game."

Chica was kind of surprised that I defeated him on my own but she thought that was impressive. "**I never would have thought you could handle Springtrap on your own."**

"That was not all my doing." I refused to take credit for trying to defend myself. "It was that remote that Freddy destroyed on my second night back here."

Chica nods and said that it was nice talking with me and clearing up some things about what happened with us and commented on the good work I am doing as she carries some of the food in a garbage bag to take out. "**Maybe some time we should try to unlock some of your memories of our time together in 1985 before we went missing." **She mentions as she walks out of the kitchen.

"There won't be enough time to reminisce." I mutter silently to myself so that Chica didn't hear me. I went over to start scrubbing the sinks. I take a break for a moment to walk out of the kitchen and check my time in the office room. 2:00 a.m. I shrug my shoulders and quickly walk back to the kitchen. I continue washing up the floors and cleaning up what remained of the water on the walls when I felt that someone was watching me. I stop what I am doing and turn around to check every corner like a hawk. "Hello?" I call uncertain of who is in the room with me.

Foxy springs up from his hiding spot from behind one of the shelves. "**Ahoy Ella!" **I jump the moment he jumped out. It was like one moment there is nothing in front of me, and then the next thing I know he is there. "**Its time that ye should be getting properly afraid." **He rests his chin underneath the sharp end of his hook while his one eye narrows in mischief.

"...For what exactly?" I hesitated to ask.

"**I'm just kidding little buddy!" **Foxy chuckles as he relaxes his stance. "**You don't need to tense up every time I or the gang come to see you. Anyway... I came here to invite you to come join me in the Cove."**

I shake my head, getting back to work. "Not now Foxy. I'm busy."

Foxy froze like he couldn't decide if I offended him or not. I could briefly see his one eyebrow rise up in confusion. "**Not now? Ye should get a break from doing all of this work! I would be a bad captain if I allowed ye to work too hard!" **

I shake my head again. "I'll be okay with some labor work. I'll take a break later." The more I lose time talking with either one of the Animatronics, the more I have to worry about getting out of being stuffed in a suit. I stand up to gently shoo the fox out of the kitchen and he reluctantly stood at the door looking at me as if he were hoping that I would change my mind. I add, "I'm sorry to say this, but... we just can't play together ever since we grew apart many years ago. I am interested in something different now, and I can't have any distractions like playing in the Cove."

I turn away and continue with my work in silence, although I do feel a little guilty of breaking Foxy's heart because he wanted to play with me and act like the whole murders never happened. A minute passed and I could feel that Foxy is not in the kitchen anymore. I hope he finally understood that I am not the same little girl that he hopes to play with him. While I was keeping myself busy with scrubbing in the sink, my barrette came off from its perch and my huge bang fell on top of my eye. At first I was confused by what was going on but I shrug it off and place the barrette back on. I try to resume my work when the barrette fell off again, and then when I stand up to fix it up again my braid came undone.

I sigh in annoyance. "Okay, who is messing with my hair?!" I look around, thinking that Foxy probably didn't leave the room at all and is trying to mess with me. It took me a while to calm down and see that no one is in the room with me. I put my braid back together and put the barrette back in its perch on my head. I thought I could hear a small giggle coming from the building and by the trick of the light I spot a shadow of a child floating right beside my shoulders. His low spiky hair flowing as if there was a breeze. "I know that's you Foxy! Quit messing with my hair this instant!"

_"But I like your hair down!" _ The ghost child pretended to pout playfully while reaching for my braid again.

I grab my braid to keep it from going undone, but then the ghost's attention went to my barrette, making my bang fall over my eye again. "Why do you insist on pestering me!?" I question.

"_C__ome_ _p__lay with me in the Cove Ella." _The ghost responds in a whisper. I feel chills running up and down my spine as if I could feel his cold hands on the sides of my head.

"I told you I can't." I shake my head at the shadow on the wall. "I'm just not into pirates anymore! You can play with the rest of the gang and see if they want to play with you."

"_I want you to play with me Ella. I just want to put on a show for you." _The ghost replies.

"Its going to have to wait. You can't change my mind Foxy. I have work to do." I said, seeing the shadow vanish from my shoulders. I do feel guilty of turning him away but I know better than to play with the enemy. It begs the question; do I want to die after five nights or do I plan on living?

I sigh in relief while I was finishing with scrubbing the pots and pans. "Foxy has always been the most persistent on trying to bring me back to his fantasy world of being a pirate. I just hope that he will recover from our talk and learn to respect my wishes that I am not interested in playing with him right now. Pirates are a thing of the past for me personally and now all I would wish to do is just stare at hot guys in the magazines all while making some new machines in my basement." I hear the distant sound of fluttering and I wonder if that pesky parrot was listening to me from the distance. I shrug my shoulders; why would I care about the parrot spying on me? That robot is probably not going to remember a single thing about what I said. I ignore the thought of chasing after the parrot and continue with my work. Besides preserving life is more important than losing it.

* * *

(Foxy)

**"Ah, Chica! I think I am losing me touch in recruiting me pirate buddy back by my side." **Foxy said, yearning softly over the good old days of when he and his little buddy had so much fun in the Pirate's Cove. But now many years later he stood in a empty vacant room where he was laying next to a wall with his legs folded underneath him. His parrot flew beside him looking up from the ground he was standing on. "**And to make things even more complicated she says she is not a fan of pirates anymore! What am I to do?"**

**"You could always break the rules and kidnap her." **Chica suggests while she leans on the wall standing beside him.

Foxy shook his head immediately. "**No! That will solidify her need to push me away and make me look like the bad guy! Besides, how am I suppose to catch her attention now? I only crave her gaze."**

The parrot whistles, watching on the sidelines and said. "**She likes hot guys! Likes hot guys! *Squawk*"**

Chica's eyes almost pop out of their sockets when the light bulb dings in her head. "**I think I know something that can help you out Foxy. If you would like to come with me to Vixey's house."**

**"What are ye talking about? How exactly is that going to help me?" **Foxy questions. That was when Chica pulls him on his arm to drag him out of the building and bringing him to Vixey's basement. Chica made sure that no one was awake in the dead of night to watch them break into Vixey's house again, via lock-picking their way through the front door and close it behind them.

Once they were inside, Chica opens the door to the basement and ushers Foxy to come down and see what was hiding in the basement. Chica gestures to the four human androids that were waiting silently in the darkness. "**If what the parrot says is true, why don't we experiment with the androids?" **Chica explains her idea.

Foxy shook his head upon seeing Vixey's creations. On one hand he could use them to win himself his little pirate buddy's favor, but on the other hand stealing one of her machines would probably land him a walk on the plank. He didn't know which side he would go for, so he responds. "**I don't know if its going to work Chica. You have seen how... mature Ella is, and I am still a small lad."**

**"On your deathbed you were a child Foxy. But I am looking at how you age on the spiritual side and I see a brave captain of the ship who is not afraid of danger. Now all we need to do is get that captain to set sail for the open seas." **Chica manages to convince him. "**This android will make you look like you are about 24 to Vixey's 20. Why worry about what she will think of your new appearance?"**

**"I am not worried about how I look Chica. All I am just hoping for is if me little pirate buddy will come play with me again and stop working for a while." **Foxy confesses as he is walking over to inspect the android closer. Seeing that the tall male android was depraved of clothing, hair, and skin color.

"**If she likes hot guys, then we will make sure you are really hot. Hot enough to make her abandon ship on her task for a while at least. But I should teach you all the things you need to do on winning her over to your side. And one of them is that your seductions will only work if you say her name-" **Chica lists out what needs to be done.

"**Ella?" **Foxy said, but Chica shakes her head at him.

**"No! It's Vixey now! You need to use her new name to your advantage. Now lets get you suited up in the android." **Chica points to the android and Foxy's ghost leaves his Animatronic body to possess the new humanoid robot in front of him.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

(Vixey)

I haven't seen Chica or Foxy for a while as I was continuing my work of cleaning up the rooms. I managed to get finished with the kitchen, and for the next stop was the bathrooms. I cleaned up the bathrooms pretty easily since all I had to do was mop the floors, clean the walls, fix the doors and clean up the toilets. Unfortunately some of them were plugged so I had to plunge them a bit as I test the toilets to make sure that they work. Thankfully Bonnie didn't interrupt me while I was in the bathrooms, but as I was just finishing up the girls bathroom I hear Freddy playing his music in one of the stalls.

I shouldn't be embarrassed that Freddy would be hanging out in the girls bathroom, but I am. How he just leisurely goes to the girls bathroom like it is his man cave, or I should say bear cave, is beyond my explanation. Although I do believe that when he was a kid he got attracted to the girls bathroom because they smell nicer than the boy bathrooms.

Freddy turns to look at me when I found him in one of the stalls. "**Oh hello young lady!" **He waves to me, clearly not embarrassed by being caught in the wrong room. "**You appear to be doing alright for the first night. Although you look like you need a break." **He was gesturing to the sweat forming on my forehead.

"I'm alright. I don't need a break." I kindly refuse his offer, but before I could turn away to get back to work he grabs my arm and gestures for me to sit on the toilet seat while he stands up beside me.

**"Not while I'm watching, you are not going to burn yourself out!" **Freddy crosses his arms and looks at me sternly. "**We only want you to clean up some things in the restaurant right here."**

"But what about the rest of the building? I have to clean up those spots too." I point out in a question.

"**I am planning on closing off the Fazbear Fright part of the building and tearing that down. It should narrow down the most important rooms I want you to do." **Freddy explains as he puts his left hand on my shoulder. "**But enough about going over the plans on cleaning up the place. Tell me young lady do you like singing?"**

I shake my head. "Tried it once in a dare, and my mom tried to recruit me for choir classes. The plates, glasses and the windows didn't like it though."

**"Oh dear! Does that happen often when you sing?" **It got Freddy curious and a bit confused at what was going on with me. I nod my head silently. It was evident when mom tried to recruit me to my elementary and high school choir class but it turns out that when I tried it out my singing voice sounded terrible according to the teachers. The dare that Katie wanted me to do was sing for the group around the campfire three years ago and my awful singing voice spooked the deer and the birds from their hiding spots in the trees. My explanation of my terrible singing didn't faze Freddy as he mentions. "**As long as I have known you you were always a good singer. It would rival my own back in the past. Show me how bad your singing really is."**

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea," I try to persuade him not to make me sing inside of the building. "I don't want to cause the light bulbs and the windows to shatter. I would rather hear you sing something before I do it."

Freddy chuckles lightly when he considers my idea. "**As you wish! Here is a little demonstration of a song Bonnie and I have been practicing." **He clears his throat before he starts singing a few lyrics. "**We are waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone. We are forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day an impostor took our life away now we are stuck here to decay... Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We are not what your thinking! We are just poor little souls who have lost all control and we are forced to take that role!"**

Jeepers! Even his song was creepy! I didn't want to say this thought out loud so I zip my mouth shut while he was singing. My spine turned cold when the first couple of sentences came up in Freddy's song. "How long have you been practicing this song?" I ask quietly, trying to calm my fear of the song.

"**Since 1991." **Freddy answers. "**Now that I fulfilled my part of our little bargain, its time for you to show me what your singing can do."**

I groan, not wanting to do what he expects me to accomplish. "One problem; I don't know what to sing while I am here."

Thankfully Bonnie interrupts our meeting by knocking on the wall far away from us as he pulls Freddy's attention away from me. "**Freddy, you have to come quickly and quietly to the stage room. I feel the presence of two humans coming inside of the building."**

I gulp in fear, thinking that Cooper and Ken had thought about coming by to help me with the building. "Is it my friends?"

Bonnie narrows one eye at me as if he thought I was an idiot for asking that, but he responds. "**If you are referring to the boys you hung around with, no." **I resist sighing in relief for fear that he will make me wish that it was Cooper and Ken who dared to trespass in the building.

"**Show me where the humans are Bonnie." **Freddy starts walking toward the door with Bonnie following after him. Before he vanished from my line of sight, Freddy turns his head in a full 360 degree turn like an owl and said to me. "**We will continue our bargain for the singing later young lady." **

I nod, trying to keep my hands from shaking in my lap. As soon as Freddy and Bonnie were gone, I resume my work in finishing up the bathrooms before heading to my father's old office. While Freddy and Bonnie went to settle the matter of who the new intruders were in the building. Here I pray in the office that whoever the mystery intruders are that they will get out of there before the Animatronics come for them. I try to ease that thought out of my mind and continue taking my time of working through finishing up the room I was in. It shouldn't be a problem to work on some final touches to the room to calm my nerves.

I get to work on the lockers behind the office desk and clean out some junk that was accidentally left behind in the building. Most of it was just business papers, magazines, and more newspaper clippings. Some of the newspapers I decided to put them somewhere else so that I can study them. Other clippings were worn or torn apart and I had no choice but to throw them away for now. I had to pay a visit to the kitchen seven times to wash out the bucket of water because the dust in the room was unbearably filthy, but I was grateful that the dusting was finished after all of that work. I even took the time to work on the cameras and the electric doors. Doors worked fine and I decided to close them to keep myself secluded away from the robots in case they planned on distracting me with their visits. The power on the other hand was the bane of my existence for five minutes, but I managed to get it back into shape so that the building wouldn't lose its power source.

I hear three knocks on the left door. It is strange how I can detect it is Foxy because of his need to knock. His chivalry in being a gentleman didn't die when it comes to his mannerisms. Thinking that the pirate was going to try to bribe me with coming out to play with him, I prepared myself to tell him that whatever plan he had for me was going to have to stay on hold. I don't have time to play with him, even if Freddy says that I should have a break among the work. I breathe in and reassure myself as if talking to my reflection in the mirror. "Don't be intimidated by whatever he has for you, Vixey. Just try to imagine him as a monster hiding in your closet." But when I open that door, I freeze when I spy something else waiting for me on the other side. It made my voice die in my throat when I looked at him straight in the eyes. I blink my eyes in confusion at the mysterious person waiting behind the door for me. Was this really Foxy?! And did he just stole one of my androids just to get to me? My cheeks warm up in embarrassment.

This mysterious person in front of me was leaning his back while showing off the black boots on his feet with dark brown pants on. A black belt was hidden underneath his dark red shirt. A long dark red coat made him almost look like he was Captain Hook's distant cousin. I didn't see his hook, which was odd, but I had a feeling that he was hiding it behind his back. He may look like he isn't tough just by his tall and slender appearance; most pirates go for the broad look, but from what I know this pirate is clever enough to show that he doesn't need brawn to win in fights. Foxy for all I know is clever and cunning like the animal he represents. His face was pristine, smooth as a shiny seashell you find in the sandy beach and it made him look handsome. The tan skin wasn't doing me any favors by making him look more handsome than he is. His amber eyes held a hypnotic stare. And his hair reached his ears, smooth as the beach sand. Bright red like blood. He had a few bangs of hair hanging between his eyes and some almost covered up his eye patch on the right side. Yep, that's Foxy and I recognize the fluid movements that my androids are supposed to have in order to fool someone into thinking they are human.

I am conflicted with my emotions at the display. On one hand I want to lash out in anger for him stealing one of my creations and taking it without my permission. (Even if I am not planning on giving it to him like ever!) On the other hand it made me wish to run fast like a bunny and never look back with the predator on my tail. Curse my freezing on the spot whenever I see a hot guy! I should have chased that parrot when I had the chance!

As I just stood there frozen in the doorway, Foxy leans away from the wall he was resting on and takes three steps toward me and caresses his left hand under my chin. I shiver over his touch. I can't let him seduce me like this, but my body is not letting me! His whisper sends chills down my spine. "**Come play with me Vixey**." He said smiling playfully. My answer was me falling to the floor on my back, my face burning. My legs collapse beneath me like jelly and I hit my head on the floor. Before I lost consciousness Foxy cocks his eyebrow in confusion and looks down at me. I guess he expected something different out of me than the one he got. "**Oops**!" Foxy mutters as my vision turn black. I got to stop giving that fox ideas!

XXXXX

(Foxy)

A few minutes before his confrontation with Vixey, Foxy and Chica managed to return back to the building and dragging their Animatronics bodies back to their home all while trying out the new android suits. But apparently their new disguises worked a little too well for they later found Bonnie and Freddy going after them like they were trespassing in the building before Chica stops them, telling the boys that it is only her and Foxy returning from their little trip to Vixey's basement. In that instant Bonnie and Freddy froze when they took a look at the new looks both Foxy and Chica had taken on. Not one to let Foxy try out the new android suit alone, Chica took the female android from Vixey's basement and took a great liking in looking like a regular girl again instead of a chicken.

While Foxy had a more pirate look to him, Chica had a southern country girl look to her. She had to rummage through Vixey's closet to find a long soft yellow skirt that covers her kneecaps. A bright yellow sleeveless shirt and of course a bib to go with her modern look. She also couldn't help but put some combat boots on her feet. It took a while for her and Foxy to figure out how to get the hair color to work on the new suits, but they managed to figure it out in no problem. She even helped out Foxy in finding some clothes for him from the closets.

"**How does it feel to have two hands again Foxy?" **Chica asked curiously while Foxy was trying to get the clothes on him. She was lying down on Vixey's bed when they were getting dressed up for the occasion.

"**It feels weird to have two hands again." **Foxy responded back then. He appeared to have gotten used to the hook for his hand that he forgotten the pleasure of having two hands when he was alive. "**I feel like this is a dream I should wake up from."**

Chica laughed as she got up from the bed to comb his new unruly hair. "**This is no dream Foxy. You are one step closer in getting your best friend back I am sure. Once she sees you in your new suit, you will sweep her off her feet in no time."**

**"Need I remind you that the lass is the one sweeping. I am the one trying to play with her." **Foxy interjected once the combing was finished. After getting themselves dressed up, Chica gave him the tips of how to woo a girl. He wasn't familiar with the ways that boys would try to flirt with a girl. But in order to get Vixey's attention, he would try his best.

And once he was ready to knock on that door to where Vixey was working in seclusion, he almost wanted to run right back to the Cove and make her come find him. But he decided not to do that, opting instead to extend his invitation for her to come join him while trying to flirt his way to win her over. He expected her to scream in rage at him for stealing her suit and for distracting her on her job, but he got her to freeze on the spot and faint when he touched her. That wasn't what he had in mind of getting her to stop working for a moment. Somehow that flirtation and his new looks worked a little too well in stopping his little buddy dead in her tracks.

**"This wasn't what I had in mind little buddy." **Foxy sighs to himself as he crouches down to pull the fainted girl into his arms and he positions her chest to rest on his right shoulder so that he can carry her. Once Vixey was situated, he pushes his left hand on the ground to bring himself back up and he walks out of the office room with the girl, bringing her over to the Pirate's Cove.

* * *

_A/N: Well... it looks like Foxy got Vixey's attention a little too well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time. I am hoping to share a new chapter where we can take a look in Vixey's diary for the memories she found of 1987, let me know if you would like to take a look while I work on the next chapters. Stay safe!_


	8. Vixey's Nightmare Diary Entries: 1987

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vixey and the story. Drawkill Animatronics belong to their original owner.

A/N: I am going to try out something new for this story and give some diary entries that Vixey has written down about her memories as the 5th Missing Child. Some will show what she had dealt with in 1987 and 1991. She still has yet to find the memories she had in 1985. For this chapter it will focus on some of the memories she had in 1987 when FNAF 2 came into the picture.

* * *

Chapter 8- Vixey's Nightmare Diary entries: 1987

_Vixey's personal Nightmare Diary_

_Date when the nightmare appeared: 3/13/2008_

_What it shows: Jeremy and his first night at the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1985- 1987_

_I was upset about not finding my mother amid the crowd in the building, but I couldn't help but cry out in sorrow over how the adults don't even see me now that I am a ghost. I tried and tried to get their attention, but it was all in vain. I did however overhear what some of the workers in the building were talking about. "This is bad! Here I thought that the Bite of '83 was bad and the murder outside of the diner along with that, but 5 children gone missing under our watch?! What are we to do?" The first worker sounded worried._

_"We can't do much man." The second worker said, shaking his head sadly. "This is going to mess up our reputation in the __restaurant. I feel so bad for the parents of the missing kids. And no one has seen the dead bodies of the children anywhere." I wanted to tell them that I know where they are, but they couldn't hear me._

_"Yeah. I especially feel bad for the mom of that one little girl in the gold dress. She hasn't taken the disappearance of her daughter that well. I have a bad feeling that she's not going to get her daughter back. Same with the other parents who lost their sons and daughter. No parent wants to hear that their children have been murdered." The first worker said softly._

_In my grief, I decided to walk away from them and flee right through the hallway. It was leading toward the office and for some strange reason I felt comfort in crawling underneath the desk. Once I had enough room, I laid down on the floor at the foot of the desk, wondering hopelessly on what will happen if I stay here. Where is my mother? Did she find out who the man was who killed me and my friends? Have my friends moved on at all after their deaths? Have the workers brought the murderer to justice yet? But most importantly I wondered, will my friends forgive me for what I had done to them?_

_I closed my eyes, praying that my friends were happily hanging out in heaven while I felt like I was trapped here in this prison. I crouched into a ball as I felt some sort of pull trying to urge me to come to the Parts/Services room, I ignored it and continue to try to sleep underneath the desk. I don't know how long I slept. I lost track of the time I hid under the desk. A dream came to me as I spotted the room where all of my friends dead bodies were along with my own._

_A few minutes into the dream I saw the Puppet coming into the room. I don't know how or what became of it when it tried to save me and my friends before, but it had arrived on the scene. The Puppet was horrified over what happened with our corpses as it started to cry purple tears down its cheeks. "Oh no!" It said sadly. "I have to save them!" But how was it going to save us when we are already dead I wonder in the dream. The Puppet then began to give some presents right next to our bodies. A moment later, it pulled some masks out from the boxes, and then with a wave of its hand, it commanded Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy to come inside of the room with him._

_"If I can't give them gifts anymore. I have to give them life." The Puppet murmurs as it turned the robots off in order to open their chests. It moves toward Fred's body, setting the Freddy mask on his face and carries him over to the bear. I could hear it saying 'poor Freddy' as it placed the body inside of the robot. It moves to put the Foxy mask on Todd's face before putting his body inside of the fox. "Here you go Foxy. Now what to do for the others... There are two girls with yellow colors on, but which one should have which? Well, one of them has a bib on... So that one will be Chica." It placed the Chica mask on Courtney's dead body and places her inside of the chicken. "And the next one to go should be Bonnie." It moves to Riley's body and puts the Bonnie mask on him and places him inside of the bunny. It then tries to come up with a plan on what to do for my body and I felt scared of what's going to happen. Somehow Foxy activated along with Freddy, and Chica was waiting for Bonnie to wake up from his slumber. Foxy looks around for my body and once he set his sights on me gently carries me over to the Puppet. That was when the Puppet found the Golden Freddy suit hiding underneath a curtain that was taken down from the fight Riley had with the murderer. "Here, the Fifth Child will be the special one of the group. She will be with Golden Freddy." The Puppet states in a calm manner as it took my body from Foxy's grip and places it inside of the empty suit. Once my body was inside, the wires inside of the suit constrict and slice into my body. The dream ended when I woke up. I couldn't stop shivering over what I just saw. Was that real? Or not? I don't know, and I am afraid to find out._

_I heard voices coming toward the desk. I stretch my arms and legs, covering my mouth when I yawn. The first voice sounds like a an older man giving someone a tour. "Here is where you will overlook the whole building while on the night shift. The cameras here will show you exactly where everything is." I took a peek from underneath the desk while the first guy was talking. He must have been the one who runs the whole building. The second guy with him looks like he he was fresh in the line of work. A teenager with short thick brown hair, long bangs hanging to the right side of his face, eyes green and very handsome looking like he was a rock star. I didn't pay attention to what the first guy was talking to the teenager about. All I could think about was staring at the boy, wondering if he could see me, but I was disappointed that he couldn't, even if I wave my hand in front of him. I took a moment to check the desk and see how long I have been here in my hideout. I spotted that the year was 1987. My death was two years ago. I crawled back inside the desk and fell asleep for a little while._

_That boy came back again in the night. I presume that he got the job as a night guard. I could feel his presence next to the desk and it woke me up. I crept out of my hiding place and stand up next to the desk, staying right beside him while he is sitting in the chair. I immediately notice a dark hallway in front of me and on my left and right were two vents. There are no doors on them, which I found odd. The desk had a few balls of paper crunched up, a fan, and a drink that I am not familiar with. I don't even feel the breeze blowing on me from the fan, and I greatly miss that feeling. I always wanted to sit in front of the fan on a hot day while I was back at home. There are two warning signs on the entryway of the office, at least I presume they are warning signs. But the one thing that caught my attention the most in the office was a poster on the left side of the room which read 'Celebrate', but the characters in the poster was something that made me blink my eyes in confusion. _

_Why is Chica so skinny? And why does she have underwear? How come Bonnie is blue in the poster? Last I remember he was purple! And why does Freddy look like he ate a lot of pizza? How come there are red dots on their cheeks? The dots made me confused. The right wall had drawings all over it. 'My day at the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!' was written on most of the drawings. Two drawings had a picture of kids taking apart... Foxy? I blink in confusion over the color drawn of him, thinking I was seeing things. I left the desk for a moment to take a closer look. When was he pink? No, I thought to myself that it couldn't be him. Foxy has red fur on him, not pink! I look up to see a drawing of Freddy singing to a child, but the one drawing with Golden Freddy disturbed me that I didn't want to look at its eyes in the picture. Another drawing shows some kids with balloons with someone I don't recognize handing them out. He looked like a kid himself with a Pinocchio nose. I found another drawing with the Puppet giving a present to a child._

_My studying of the new place got interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. The boy picks up the phone and I went right back to his side to listen. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The voice behind the phone said. New and improved? Did the restaurant I know have some redecorating done? It did. "Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety." The voice goes on about how they spent a lot of money to let the new robots have some 'facial recognition' to detect a predator a mile away and he joked about having the robots be paid to guard the boy. I didn't understand anything about the facial recognition part and I rest my hands on the boys right knee. The voice talked about how even the new mechanic on the robots have its kinks and that the boy was only the second guard to work on the night shift, explaining that the one before him moved to the day shift because he complained about something. I don't know what he was talking about so I ignored it while shaking my head. But wait, while the Phone Guy was talking did I hear right that some characters are moving around at night and trying to get into the office? They weren't given a proper night mode? Then why did the employers think that was a good idea to have them move around at night freely?_

_"So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go to try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office." The Phone Guy goes on with his message. I looked up to see the boy was just minding his own business by sipping from his soda can until his eyes popped open at the thought of having unwelcome visitors. He didn't look handsome, yet he wasn't ugly either. His brown hair was short and wavy. Green eyes that reminded me of my own before I died. His purple uniform almost made me think this was the man who killed me, but I could see the innocence in his eyes that he wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a kid. The voice continued, "There's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and its rigged to be wound up remotely." He goes on to explain that the boy should wind up the music box as he is looking through the cameras. "It doesn't seem to affect all of the Animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Wonder which one of them is he pointing a finger at? He explained that for the rest of the robots, the employers found a solution to keep the robots from thinking that the night guard is something else without its suit, so they went to give the guard an empty Freddy Fazbear head for him to wear. I didn't understand what that was all about. But I did see on the night guards left side next to the desk was the Freddy Fazbear head. Oh, so he can wear it like a mask! Just like how me and my friends once wore the masks before we died!_

_I frowned at the realization that my friends and I won't wear masks like them anymore now that we are gone from this world. I didn't want to cry at the thought but I did. I also still remember the nightmare I had about our bodies being stuffed into the suits. I hope that did not happen. I shook my head after I caught what the guy on the phone said, if the boy wears the mask, whoever is the intruders will wander back out the same way they came in. Another thing I was worried about is that we don't have doors to keep anyone out from entering the office. But the one good thing is that we have a flashlight to see in the dark. I took notice of the name tag that is on the boys uniform. Jeremy. His last name was a mouthful to me so I didn't pronounce it. After the phone call was done I could see that Jeremy was trying to stay calm while he was looking around the place aimlessly._

_He turned the cameras on to look around and ease his nerves a bit. He sometimes clicked to the prize corner camera to wind up the music box by pressing hold on a button to put power back into it. I spotted a clock alarm on the desk as well, seeing that it is 3 a.m. Jeremy in a moment would press the flashlights on the vents and the main hallway in front of us, but he was cautious enough to only check them once in a while. I didn't bother to look in the cameras that much, mainly because I didn't want to see how much had changed while I was gone. I didn't want to see how unrecognizable the restaurant was while I was dead._

_But then when Jeremy clicked on the flashlight inside of the hallway, my eyes grew wide in shock. Was that the blue Bonnie walking in the dark hallway? A moment later he vanished. I could almost hear the robot's voice, and he almost sounds like a chipmunk when he talks. "Clear the stage, for the star of our show is now here!" Thank goodness that wasn't the Bonnie I know! I can't take this robot seriously with his voice!_

_I didn't like where this was going and I huddle close to Jeremy. I want him to protect me. Jeremy wasn't sure about the new robot either, he clicked away from the prize counter camera for a moment to check the vent cameras. Nothing was on his left side, but then I hear something coming from the vent on the right. Jeremy shined the flashlight in the vent and I see that the blue Bonnie was getting in, and he called out as if to make Jeremy rise to the bait. "Closer... closer now... Just a little closer..." _

_While Jeremy looked like he was scared, he quickly turned the flashlight off to put on the Freddy head. The moment he put it on, the lights in the room started to flicker off and on and I see the blue Bonnie standing way too close for comfort while he was examining the mask Jeremy had on. Blue Bonnie vanished from the room amid the darkness, muttering in the hallway. "Six... Seven... Five... Three... Four... Two... One." I was genuinely confused by how a kid-friendly robot would get his math wrong. At least the Bonnie I know can count._

_Jeremy sighs in relief while he took the mask off, making sure that the bunny was out of his sights first. "Okay, I just hope that new Bonnie doesn't come here for another visit." I pat his knees, silently telling him that I agree too._

_I thought that me and Jeremy were safe for the time being, but I hear a girls voice calling from somewhere in the building. "Yoo-hoo... Where are you?" Could that be Skinny Chica? Jeremy was curious about the call as much as I was and he clicked through most of the cameras until he spotted the robot crouching to crawl into the vent on his left. Oh no! Did Skinny Chica lose her beak? She looks more scary than Blue Bonnie's stare!_

_Thinking quickly Jeremy clicked over to the prize counter camera and winds up the music box about three fourths of the way before we hear the robot crawling through the vent toward us. He grabs the Freddy head and looks in the left vent to see Skinny Chica closing in on him. "Isn't a good party just to die for?" Skinny Chica said. I wasn't sure whether she was saying that in a tease, but I don't trust her nature. Even her presence in the office makes me shiver._

_Jeremy clears his throat as Skinny Chica manages to get out of the vent and look at him straight in the eyes, trying to do her facial recognition on him. I hoped that she wouldn't do anything. "Well, the party is to die for Toy Chica, but it is not here in the room." The older boy spoke, trying to stay calm. "Why don't you see if the party is somewhere else?" To be honest, I thought that Skinny Chica was a better name than Toy Chica, but I know that Jeremy won't hear my opinion on that, so I remain silent. It feels odd calling those new robots Toys._

_Toy Chica gave a creepy smile as she said. "I just love parties!" She then walks out to the dark hallway. I can't decide who among the new robots were creepier, Toy Bonnie or Toy Chica. I peek at the clock and it says 4:45 a.m. I just wonder how long it will be until the robots will leave Jeremy alone. A few minutes later we encountered Toy Bonnie again in the hallway but Jeremy blinked the flashlight on and off ten times just so that it slows the robot down._

_Nothing much happened when the clock got to 4:50, but Jeremy decided to get himself familiar with the rest of the cameras. One of them I jolted from the sheer sound of a radio booming from the Kid's Cove camera. Jeremy clicked on the light in that room and I could see the robot that was in there. That is not my Foxy, but that robot fox looks like a mess! Jeremy clicked out of there and went to the Parts/Service camera and clicks on the flashlight in there. My shock turned to sadness as I see the ruined states of the robots I know from my childhood. Freddy was knocked down to the ground, almost like he was looking at the camera from that angle. Bonnie had his face and his left arm torn off while leaning on the ground with his knees up. Chica lost her hands and her jaw looks too big that she can't eat now. I didn't see Foxy in the camera, and I thought that something bad must have happened to him. Did the workers throw him away? Or is he hiding away from the camera where me and Jeremy can't see?_

_"I do feel bad for the original Animatronics." Jeremy murmurs softly, clicking away to get back to the prize counter to wind up the music box again. He seems to feel sorry for the robots. I couldn't blame him, I felt sorry for them too. "'They are too scary for the kids' they say. Well, I was one of those kids too when Fredbear's Family Diner was the thing and I wasn't scared of them. The employers are getting too soft on the complaints. But who am I kidding? I am not the one in charge here, but I wish that they held some respect for the originals. Why not just put them on the stage with the Toy Animatronics and fix them up as good as new? But they want the place to have a super kid-friendly kind of deal. All I can do is hope that the originals will come back one of these days. They don't look like they are down and out forever." I didn't know what to say about what he was thinking so I just stayed silent and hug his legs. He clicked on another camera and I could briefly see a merry-go-round with that Pinocchio boy standing alone in the darkness with a smile on his face. "I don't know for sure, but I think that robot is another guy I have to worry about." Jeremy mentions as he takes a break from the cameras for a moment._

_"Is there someone here who needs some extra-special cheering up?" I hear a new voice calling to Jeremy in the hallway. Jeremy blinked the flashlight in the hallway to see the new Freddy walking slowly toward him. He grabs the mask quickly before the robot could step inside the office. Like the other Toy robots, I think Toy Freddy was looking at Jeremy strangely as his black and white eyes stared straight into his soul. "You seem nervous...would you like me to be your friend?" Jeremy couldn't say anything as he was shivering in his chair. I think the robot scared him so much by surprise that Jeremy was at a lost for words. "Hello? W-w-why don't you say something?" Toy Freddy asked innocently. Thankfully Toy Freddy didn't stick around very long as he turns to walk away from Jeremy and I could hear him calling from the hallway. "Maybe we should try a new game now." _

_Jeremy spent the rest of the night keeping an eye on the music box and making sure that the Toy robots would not come into his room. It remained uneventful until 6 a.m. and from what it looks like Jeremy was pleased that his first night was over. I was pretty sad to see him leave the office and I just watch him go through the hallway. I hope that he comes back so that I can hang out with him again._

* * *

_Date when nightmare appeared: 1/25/2006_

_What it shows: Jeremy's close call on the second night at the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1987_

_After when I possessed Jeremy, I clutched tightly to his shoulder to keep myself from shaking in fright. I was deeply afraid of what the Puppet and my old friends were going to do. There is only one of me and Jeremy, and five of them. To make this more of a problem, even if I have to protect Jeremy in self-defense against the monsters who are trying to kill him, he might have a high chance of being fired if he so much as touches or messes with the Animatronics. But I stop to think for a moment, the manager told Jeremy that he can't mess with the robots, but he didn't say the ghosts couldn't mess with them. Which means I am going to have to fight. I don't know if I can handle that responsibility! _

_The Puppet glares at me and it spoke in a stern voice, pointing in my direction. "You DARE challenge me 5th Child?!"_

_"I told you, I'm not letting you hurt him! Jeremy is my friend!" I warned in a cold voice, narrowing my eyes at the whole group ganging up on me and Jeremy. Bonnie was to my right, Chica to my left, and Freddy and Foxy were standing back to watch the show. Although it looked to me that Fred was surprised that I am teaming up with the night guard, I could see betrayal in Todd's eyes like he couldn't believe I was doing this to him, he almost looks like he wanted to cry._

_I spot Bonnie walking two steps in front of me and Jeremy, I could feel Chica's presence behind me at the time, trying to block my way out. Bonnie raises his right arm up, even though he doesn't have any eyes, the glowing red dots on his mechanical face gives me the creeps, and he swings his arm for a punch in Jeremy's face. I duck my head and in my surprise Jeremy ducks with me too, crouching on his knees to avoid the punch at the last second. Bonnie unfortunately punches Chica instead. Chica's mouth twisted from the punch, going around in circles and when she tried to get herself back up her broken wires shock Bonnie to make him short-circuit._

_Jeremy crawls out of the mess Bonnie and Chica were in and we came face to face with Freddy who grabs onto the boy, pulling him up to the air as Foxy and the Puppet were watching silently from a distance. Puppet was not pleased at what I made Jeremy do to Bonnie and Chica, I could see it in its face. I was stuck on what to do to free Jeremy from Freddy until I figured out that I have to suck it up and fight Freddy myself. My only problem would be getting the best of Fred. I couldn't win against him when I was alive, would I be outmatched to him as a ghost too? No, I can't bear for Jeremy to die! I have to make Fred stand down! So I crawl on Jeremy's arms as he is trying to break free from Freddy's hold and I quickly move toward the bear's hands._

_"Did you think you have any chance to help the night guard escape?" Fred taunted me, grabbing onto my hand in an effort to push me away from him and Jeremy. Normally he would have succeeded in pushing me aside. That wasn't going to happen this time. I held my ground, raising my hands up and slap him and the robot he is controlling viciously. Fred was struggling to keep me away from the kill all the while making sure that Jeremy stayed put, but the robot wasn't strong enough to keep me away from my goal. I keep at it by slapping the robot away from Jeremy, twisting its hands in circles. Finally, Jeremy broke free from Freddy's hold and I made him stand back while I kept Freddy at bay. Fred was displeased and he attempted to knock me down to the ground, jumping away from the robot but still staying close and tries to tower over me and make me yield to him by grabbing my hands. It was a struggle between me and him but I managed to let out a scream in rage and I push him far away from me. Fred was sent flying away in the dark hallway, along with the robot following after him._

_Freddy was taken care of for the moment and so was Bonnie and Chica. "Never trust a rookie to do the masters job." Puppet said, fed up with my act of defiance. "You and the night guard are through 5th Child!" It raised its hands up, ready to try to end me and the night guard. I made Jeremy run around the desk just so that he can avoid getting caught by the monster trying to end him while I went for the music box button._

_"YOU are done telling me what to do!" I yell and press the button on hold by stacking the garbage can on top, making it power up the music box while I rush to Jeremy's side. "Run to the prize counter Jeremy!" I tell the night guard and he follows what I want him to do._

_Foxy jumps in our way, making it impossible for us to sneak around him. He looks like he was ready to pounce on Jeremy at any moment. I briefly take a quick glance to see BB watching us from the sidelines with that smirk on his face. He looks like he was enjoying seeing Jeremy in trouble. I know that the only way to get Foxy out of the way was the flashlight and BB is in the way. How am I to get the flashlights to work again when BB is blocking it? Why not just force him to get out of the way? I could do that the same way I pushed Fred out of the way._

_I make Jeremy slide underneath Foxy's feet just as the robot was ready to dive in for an attack. Meanwhile I make a beeline for BB and push him out of the way so that I can get to the box that powers up the flashlight. BB didn't enjoy that, I could tell that his smile and his mocking laughter shuts down and he frowns in confusion at how I got the best of him. Once the flashlight was back to normal, I kick BB in his bottom and the force of my kick made him fly through the left vent. _

_"Please don't do this Ella!" Todd begs, trying to stop me in my tracks by the desperation in his voice. __I don't respond. I rush to the flashlight on the desk and blast it in Foxy's face, making him wince in pain from the light. _

_I can feel that Jeremy is gaining speed toward the prize counter room and I fly through the shadows to catch up to him. Thankfully with my possession on him, he is alert to avoid the Puppet, always dodging it at every turn. Once I caught up to him, he was hiding right behind the big present that was open. I presume that is where the Puppet got out from._

_"Okay Jeremy, we need to wait for the Puppet to come and we can seal the box back up." I tell the night guard as I hear the sound of the music box audio loading back up to full power. But my eyes widen I notice the power is slowly going down inside of the box. The Puppet must have moved the garbage can from the button! __"Duck Jeremy!" I command as the night guard quickly ducks away from the Puppet who was trying to lunge for an attack at him in the darkness. Before I could even say another word, the Puppet grabs my throat and tries to choke me._

_"I will cut your strings if you keep on protecting the night guard!" The Puppet said in a threatening whisper._

_"No! You are not touching my little pirate buddy like that!" Foxy growls and slams his hook on the back of the Puppets head, making the marionette turn its attention away from me and onto him. Thankfully its grip on me loosens and I manage to slip out, drawing closer to the box. I wait until the Puppet manages to turn Foxy away from the Prize Corner room and turns its attention back to me. It lunges for me, but I jump out of the way in time for it to slam into the box instead. Jeremy and I push as hard as we could to seal the box back up again and I urged him to head back to the office to wind up the music box. He did as he was told and I stood firm in getting the box to stay shut. I could tell the Puppet was not happy about my stunt and it shows its aggression toward me by slamming the box top three times before it surrenders to the music boxes song._

_Just in time for the six a.m. alarm to ring through the speakers around the building. It was a close call, but I was satisfied that I managed to keep Jeremy from being killed. Although while I was making my return to the office room to see Jeremy off, I had a bad feeling that my nights against my old friends were just beginning._

* * *

_Date when the nightmare appeared: 2/13/2007_

_What the nightmare shows: Jeremy's third night and the ghosts attempt to stuff me in the Golden Freddy suit_

_"This is odd. I felt like I should have died on the spot last night, but I didn't." Jeremy said as he looks around the office as if in search of me. He shrugs his shoulders as he takes a small sip of his drink. "I don't know what's going on with this place, but if I am still alive, I won't question it." I am tempted to just write down on a piece of paper so that he would know that I was the one who helped him stay alive last night, but I don't want to scare him by giving away my presence, so I leave it be for now. _

_The phone rings and Jeremy picks it up to hear what the new message is. I climb into his lap to listen closely at the phone call. First the Phone Guy asks if Foxy ever appeared in the hallway. Before Jeremy could answer that Foxy did appear last night, the Phone Guy dismisses it. "Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite." He then goes on about how the old withered Foxy was exchanged for a more kid-friendly version in the Kid's Cove to keep the kids entertained. But then he explains, "Kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves, ya know? The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. Eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employers refer to him as just 'The Mangle'." I personally would have thought that Toy Foxy would do, but after seeing how much of a mess that fox was in, I am glad I didn't get to see him last night. Would he even move around after all of the damage the kids did to him? You would think so but I don't trust that the robot is down and out. Out of the Toy Animatronics I think that Mangle is the one I need to worry about the most. "Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything." He goes on and says that whatever happened lately has nothing to do with their establishment, dismissing it as rumors and saying that someone is trying to get money off of it. Even the guard at the daylight shift has not seen anything unusual as far as the Phone Guy knew, or so he claims to say. With him dismissing some things about the haunting, I don't trust that the Phone Guy is as innocent as I thought, but maybe he just wants to keep his job and not lose it. I don't really know what goes on in the daylight at the restaurant._

_At least one good thing about this night is that the Toy Animatronics are not active, but I do have concerns over how aggravated my old friends are for me not taking their side last night. So I decided to make up a plan of action with Jeremy in order to keep him safe. Maybe I should have him just focus his cameras on the Puppet's box and rewind the music as much as he can before the robots come into the room, save his flashlight power for the hallway where Foxy and the other robots would try to come in and if the robots do get in, put the mask on right away. I shared this thought with Jeremy so that he knows what to do. I also wanted him to keep his eyes peeled on the entry of the vents in case BB shows up._

_Strangely while I was possessing Jeremy I felt some sort of warmth through my eyes, it almost made me feel like I was alive again. Curious about what was going on I decided to leave Jeremy holding the fort down in the office room so that I could see what was happening to me. I went over to the bathroom to peek in the mirror and I was kind of surprised that my eyes are now green again. _

_"Some lookout you are, you decided to leave your little sheep for the wolves to pounce on." I heard Fred's voice right behind me. Before I could turn around and ask him what he was doing here, he stepped aside to let Riley punch me in the head, slamming me to the ground. Fred raises his hand up to Riley's arm to keep him from touching me. "Leave her as she is Riley. We need her in one piece."_

_Riley turns to him, not amused at his friend stopping him. "I was just having some fun with her." I lift up my head to glare at Riley, wondering what had happened to the quiet kid who wanted to be a rock star. "She did deserve it for keeping the night guard away from us."_

_"So you guys are just going to gang up on me and torture me?" I ask, breathing heavily as I struggle to get myself back on my feet. Fred grabs me forcefully by my left arm and Riley took my right arm, forcing me to look at them straight in the eyes._

_"Not quite Fifth Child." Fred states. "We are putting you back where you are supposed to be. Golden Freddy is waiting for you in the Parts/Services room." My eyes grew wide at that statement. I try to jolt myself out of their grip but they held on fast to me. _

_"No. No. No. No! No!" I scream in sheer fright over the thought of being stuck with the Golden Freddy robot again. "You can't do this to me Fred! Didn't you guys listen the first time when I said I don't want the bear anymore?!"_

_Fred shrugs his shoulders apologetically. "We did, but we have to follow the Puppet's orders on getting you back in your place."_

_"My place is with Jeremy now!" I try to get away once again, but they held me fast in their grip, dragging me back to the Parts/Services room where Chica was waiting at the open door. Foxy was out of the room and I prayed that Jeremy would keep his eyes peeled on making the fox stay back while I am away._

_"Not anymore your not!" Riley sneers at me while roughly handling me in his grip. "We will force you into submission."_

_"Now remember Riley, we need her in one piece." Fred reminds his friend harshly, glaring at him and making sure that he doesn't go out of control on me. I continued to struggle against them both as they pull me over to the gold bear suit that was hiding away from the cameras line of sight. I started to fight frantically to get away from the bear as much as possible. I didn't care if my old friends were trying to pull me back over to the suit, I just wanted to get far away from the bear like it was going to kill me the moment I touch it. Fred was starting to get annoyed that I was fighting back. "Ella, really! Enough of this already! Stop! Fighting us!"_

_"No!" I screech as I finally manage to bite his hand to make him let go of me and I viciously kicked Riley in his face and I make a run for it back to the office. I wanted to cry from the loss of my friends who have lost themselves in this nightmare as much as I am. It is too late to save them from this insanity we are living in. But it is not too late for Jeremy as I run back to him. Luckily he was still in the office and he was shining the light in Foxy's face, making him step back and trying to shield his eyesight from the flashlight._

_I quickly jump onto Jeremy's back and I immediately notice that Foxy wasn't going to let the light stop him. He is getting close to the office! "Jeremy run!" I tell the night guard, hoping that I can get him to act quickly in response to what is going on. Right on cue Jeremy gets up from the desk and makes a run to the left air vent, just before Foxy lunges over the desk. I was just so thankful that the vent wasn't being in use by the other robots and I manage to ease Jeremy out from the tight space. I wasn't really sure if Foxy was planning on following us inside or not. I wouldn't put it past him to try that._

_I get Jeremy out of the vent quickly and rush over to the prize corner to tape down the box to make sure the Puppet doesn't get out that easily. For most of that time I tried to maneuver Jeremy back to the office while keeping the Animatronics on a wild goose chase. But in one moment I was running with Jeremy in the empty hallway and then the next moment I skid to a halt as I saw the Golden Freddy suit appearing right in front of us. I wanted to say that he stood there menacingly, but it was only the head floating in the hallway. With or without a body, that robot made my blood turn cold even if I didn't have any blood anymore._

_Since when did that suit decide to become a floating head? I couldn't quite figure that out. But I did know one thing that the suit is alive and it wants to kill me and Jeremy right in that spot. Before the Golden Freddy's head could go in for an attack at Jeremy, I screamed and fell over backwards, making Jeremy follow along with my actions as he fell low to the ground. Golden Freddy missed us both! I thought that was enough and urge Jeremy to get to the desk and avoid any more confrontations for the rest of the night. _

_We bumped into Mangle a while later on the night. At first before the robot could show up I thought I was hearing things in the building. The sounds were full of static, not easy to read the words that are said. But when Jeremy clicks on the camera to see where the sound was coming from, inside the right vent was Mangle heading straight for us. At least I was thankful that we knew to prepare for Mangle with the Freddy mask on hand before it even showed up. Once I made sure that Jeremy had the mask on, Mangle suddenly decided to leave the room and go somewhere else. I didn't like the way it climbs all over the walls like a spider. __Thankfully six a.m. came a few hours later._

* * *

_Date nightmare appeared: 6/8/2010_

_What it shows: The Bite of '87_

_I am thankful that I could get to spend some time with Jeremy in his new day-shift job in the building. It will be different from the other nights where I had to worry about keeping him safe from the Animatronics. I even thought that the Phone Guy did the right thing in offering Jeremy the day-shift after our sixth night of trying to fight off against the robots. Over that time I had watched every corner of the office like a hawk, keeping my eyes peeled on where the robots are going to show up. Sometimes I possessed Jeremy only when I have to deal with the withered Animatronics. But not today. _

_It was strange to see how peaceful the Toy Animatronics are in the daytime, which is nice to see from all of the wicked gleam in their eyes at night. Toy Bonnie was trying to count with the children. Toy Freddy was talking to the children on how to be good friends. Toy Chica was demonstrating how to play games on the stage. Whenever we walk over to the prize corner we kept our distance from the Puppet while it was giving presents to the boys and girls who won the games they were playing. We also avoided checking on the Parts/Service room for I don't want to risk Jeremy in the hands of the withered Animatronics. I half wondered if they would go after Jeremy in the daytime or at night? _

_I did hear from the Phone Guy after our sixth night at the office that there was something strange going on with the robots. I wasn't sure who or what was messing around in the nighttime but the robots became more aggressive in nights 4, 5 and 6. I presumed that each night I protected Jeremy that the Animatronics got angrier and angrier with me for not letting them kill him. Was luring the Purple Guy back to the restaurant more important than anything? If so why haven't they just followed what I am doing; to wait until I see the killer again. _

_So far it seems that Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are alright. They haven't shown any signs of aggression. But I am more concerned for Mangle, since that the Toy fox is more damaged than the others. While Jeremy keeps an eye on the ones on the stage, I keep my eyes on Mangle, watching for any danger. With the kids playing take a part and put back together on the fox I wanted to just leave Jeremy and urge the kids to not go near Mangle anymore, to make them turn away from the danger that might take place if they continue in that pursuit..._

_It all happened so fast._

_One moment the kid was playing take apart and put back together with Mangle, but then in the next moment the robot began to jolt and haywire so much that it opened its jaws. Jeremy pushed the kid out of the way before Mangle could bite the kid. The Animatronic bit Jeremy instead right in the head. After when the kid was pushed out of the way, all of the adults and kids immediately saw what was going on when they turned their attention away for a split second. For all I knew whenever the employers could explain away their actions with the Animatronics, they can not snake their way out of this one._

_Jeremy fell, moaning in pain as blood pools onto the tile floor. I could see the bite marks indented in his head. The room boomed with screams and shouts of terror filling the whole area in horror at the sight. Moms and dads rushing to grab their children and take them away from the place, some children whined about not getting a bite of pizza, but there were other adults who rushed to call 911 and get help for Jeremy. The employers tried to get near Mangle to shut it down, but the robot was intent on spilling blood and it didn't care who or what was getting in the way._

_"Now I get to play take-apart-and-put-back-together! You won't feel a thing!" It said, its girl voice and boy voice sent chills down my spine. I never liked that fox even during the night shift! Before it could make a move to bite the employers I put a stop to it by freezing it on the spot as I tried to possess it, Mangle struggled within my hold. I didn't know how long I should hold it back but thankfully the employers pressed a button on the side of Mangles face and shuts it down. They then went to turn off the Toy Animatronics on stage for extra precaution until the ambulance comes to the restaurant. I went back to Jeremy as I try to summon my ghost magic to heal his head injuries._

_"Please don't die on me Jeremy!" I beg with every fiber of my being as I try to give him a boost of energy to stay alive. Sadly I wasn't capable enough to heal his wounds. He was breathing, but he was struggling with the pain when he tried to get up._

_"Easy there sonny!" One of the ambulance people came over to him and gently places him on a conveyor table to move him to the back of the car. "Help is here for you. Not the first time I had to heal some major head wounds." I could only watch silently as Jeremy was taken away from me and heading for the hospital. A piece of me was gone with Jeremy and I will not get it back until I seen him again._

_I could only pray that he will survive._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I do know that in the original game of FNAF 2, once the Animatronics get you you are dead, but I wanted to find out what would happen if the night still continued and Jeremy manages to dodge death with the help of his ghost. I wanted to make it where both the ghost of the 5th Child and Jeremy were clever enough to make the Animatronics fight each other in order for Jeremy to survive the second night. This is just the start of the diary entries. More will come soon! Stay safe!


End file.
